


Another 100 Dragon Prince Aus

by genericfanatic, nebulawriter (genericfanatic)



Series: Dragon Prince AU drabbles [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Modern Technology AU, World War II, gore tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 75,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/nebulawriter
Summary: We've done 100 aus, and now its time for 100 more! All surrounding the plots and characters of The Dragon Prince!





	1. Modern Technology AU

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia brings Soren to the Emergency room after a dragon attack
> 
> Season 2 Spoilers

“Help!” Claudia called throughout the Emergency Room, “Please, he was attacked by a dragon!”

Nurses and orderlies rushed over to where the guards were helping to hold up Soren. Soren himself was more just blinking, confused, not able to feel a thing, even pain. They got him onto a gurney and rolled him through giant double doors. Claudia meant to follow but a nurse held her back, “I’m sorry, miss, we can’t allow you back there.”

Claudia frowned, “Do you know who I am?!” 

“It doesn’t matter,” the nurse said, non-plussed, “If you want us to do our best work, you need to stay here and out of the way. We’ll do the best we can for your…”

“Brother,” Claudia said, gripping her arms awkwardly, “He’s my brother.”

There wasn’t a lot to do in a hospital lobby. She started with wandering through the gift shop for a bit. Wow, these cheap junk things were so over-priced. But whatever, she was rich. She bought a large stuffed bear, and wrote on the card Sor-Bear. Soren would love it, squish it tight to his chest. Once he could feel his arms, of course. 

So, that took about 15 minutes. There was no way the doctors were even close to done, so she didn’t bother asking. 

Instead she wandered over to the vending machines. They had those stupid jelly snacks Ezran was so fond of, but the outside was too dry for Claudia. Then there was the bagged popcorn Callum liked, which Claudia found too salty. For the healthier options, they had several packaged nuts that her father would encourage her to take, but she didn’t feel like pleasing her father just now. And of course there were the candies she and Soren always liked. They always mixed the sweet and the sour together, which everyone else found gross, but they didn’t care because it was something just for them. 

She didn’t feel like candies right now, sour or sweet. She didn’t really have much appetite at all.

That took all of 5 minutes. 

She collapsed on a lobby chair, letting her leg bounce in all its glory, even flapped her hands a bit. She got a few looks, but no one dared stop her. None of her stim toys were really doing much for her, some of them had even broken on their journey. She’d need to get new ones.

She took out her phone, and just stared at the screen for several minutes. She should call her dad. That’s what people did when family had accidents right? 

But then she’d have to tell him what happened. How she had the chance to snatch the dragon baby, but instead decided to help Soren, just as he had told her not to. But, that had just been a hypothetical, right? He didn’t really mean it…

She hit the call button mostly by accident. It barely rung before she heard “You have reached the voicemail of High Mage Viren, please leave your name and number at the tone, and I’ll be sure to return your message.”

Claudia hung up, unable to say it outloud. Dammit, her father must have had his phone off. He’d been busy all this week with running the kingdom and everything. She supposed that was busy. But still, she could use some help right now.

She fell asleep playing stupid games on her phone, switching from one to the other, plugged directly into the outlet. A nurse woke her up. “Ms. Claudia, Soren is out of surgery.”

“Surgery?” Claudia muttered. 

“We needed to put him in immediate spinal surgery to try and save the cord,” The nurse said, carefully guiding her up. 

“And did you?”

The nurse was quiet for far too long, answering her question silently. “We did everything we could.” Claudia sobbed, “We still need to wait until he’s recovered to look at more options. But with wheelchairs and modern technology, he can still lead a long and happy life.”

“But he’s a crown guard,” Claudia said, remembering little Soren, the best at all the sports. He was never good at school like she was, no matter how she tutored him, but it never mattered. She was the brains, he was the brawn. She couldn’t be both. “It’s all he wanted…”

“We can bring a counselor to talk to you, talk to you both.” The nurse said, “We can also have someone tell him, if you prefer.”

“No,” Claudia said, “No, I’ll tell him.”

She went into Soren’s hospital room to destroy his life.


	2. World War 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Rayla from British Intelligence is looking for recruits for a special mission, and thinks she's found what she's looking for in American recruit Private Callum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned more into a Captain America au than anything, but just without the serum. Callum as pre-serum CA y/y?

“Line up soldiers,” General Viren said, signature frown on his face. “I said LINE UP, You think the Germans are gonna ask twice?”

“General,” Rayla said beside him, “You’re not suggesting they follow the Germans orders, are you?”

“I’m just getting the men in line, Miss,” Viren said as the soldiers lined up in front of them. 

Rayla tilted her head, noting the obvious dip in the line. Most of the soldiers were about the same height, but there was one who hardly made it to the soldiers of those around him, with black hair and oversized fatigues. 

“Alright men,” Viren said, “This is Commander Rayla from British Intelligence. She’s here to pick a squad of men for a very special mission behind enemy lines. So be on your best behavior.”

Rayla stepped forward at the start of the line. She looked each soldier up and down, trying to figure out their worth on physical merits first. Every once in a while she’d ask them questions, usually about their experience, their times through courses, their accomplishments in training, etc. 

She got to one soldier who was tall and blonde, the classic American soldier boy, smirking directly at her. “Is there something you find funny soldier?” She asked. 

“Yes ma’am,” The soldier said, “It’s just I thought I signed up for the AMERICAN Army. So I’m sittin’ here wonderin what kind of intelligence mission a pretty little thing like you has for us.”

Rayla stepped forward, “Well, it’s dangerous, covert,” She stepped directly in front of the soldier, “And requires quick reflexes. What’s your name, soldier?”

“Private Soren Ma-WHOA!” Soren was knocked to his ass after Rayla kicked his legs out from out from under him. 

Chuckles burst out down the line of soldiers, while General Viren pinched his brow. Rayla just calmly walked down the line, passing over the soldiers beside Soren to make it to the dip in the line, the small black-haired one. “And your name?”

“Private Callum, sir!” Callum said, standing rod straight, “Er...ma’am.”

“Commander will do fine, soldier.”

Callum nodded, “Yes, Commander.”

He looked even scrawnier up close. It was a miracle he’d gotten this far into his training without breaking something or just wasting away. “Why are you here, Private Callum?”

Callum paused for just a moment, “We were all instructed to line up for your inspection, Commander.”

“I meant the army, son,” She said, despite not being much older than him, really, “What’re you here for?” 

Callum subtly readjusted himself, clearly trying to find an answer she would like. “I’m here to defend America against the Nazi threat, Commander.”

Rayla narrowed her eyes at him, and he caught her gaze for the first time. There was something there different than the other soldiers. “There are other soldiers here to do that, Private Callum. Why are YOU here?”

He took a long breath and stared her in the eyes, “I don’t like bullies, Commander. I defended my little brother from them as a kid, and I’ll defend anyone who needs it from these ones.”

Rayla nodded, satisfied, and turned around to walk up the line. Soren had gotten up and was glaring at her. “Those I choose will be informed in the morning, and we’ll be shipping out within the afternoon. Dismissed!” 

The soldiers went back to training. Rayla walked up to General Viren to speak with him. “That Private Soren wouldn’t happen to be YOUR private Soren, would he, General?”

Viren sighed. “He’s got a lot to learn about discipline, but he’s the best soldier I got here. He’s the top scorer of every test we’ve thrown at him.”

“I’m not looking for someone to pass a test, General,” Rayla said, standing by the back of the truck, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to listen, “If we’re going up against Aaravos, we’re going to need more than muscle. We need soldiers with minds and hearts that’ll stand up to the worst atrocities the world has to throw at us.” Her eyes went to Callum.

“Yeah, but muscles sure don’t hurt,” Viren said, taking a dummy grenade from the truck and tossing it into the group of training soldiers. “Grenade!”

The recruits scattered, Most looking for the best barrier to hide behind, or just trusting their legs to carry them out of the blast range. 

One didn’t though. Private Callum ran TOWARD the small object and curled all the way around it. “Get away!” Callum yelled. “Get back!” 

There was a long quiet moment, as everyone processed that tiny Callum, curled up on the ground, had not yet exploded. He processed that too, looking over to Rayla and Viren. “Is this a test?”

Rayla smirked at Viren, who just scowled.


	3. High School--Belated Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum receives a valentines day present from Claudia he interprets as more romantic than it turns out to be. But maybe he'll get a valentine after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited crush Callum/Claudia  
> Crush Rayla/Callum
> 
> Yes, I'm opening up to ships as long as we can all be mature about it.

“Callum!” Claudia called through the halls, as she skipped through the crowds “Callum, slow down!” 

Both Callum and Rayla, who was walking beside him, stopped and turned, “Claudia! Hey!”

Claudia reached them, and held out a small plastic baggie covered in hearts, with a heart shaped lollipop sticking out. “Happy Valentines day!” She said, beaming.

Callum looked like he’d died for a moment and gone to heaven as he took the bag of candy in his hand. He stared at it like he was trying to prove its existence with his eyeballs alone. Finally, Rayla nudged his back and he jerked to awareness once again. “Wow! Thank you Claudia! I...I don’t have anything for you, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Claudia said, “I’m just happy to gift things to my friends. Here, Rayla,” Claudia took out another baggie, “I have one for you too!”

Callum visibly deflated. Rayla took hers more with confusion than Callum, “Um, thanks?”

“Welcome!” Claudia said, “I gotta go, gotta find Marcos to give him his before 1st period.”

Callum sighed watching Claudia walk away. “What was that all about?” Rayla asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Callum said, “just getting my stupid hopes up again.”

“No, I mean,” Rayla raised her baggie of candy, “What’s this about?”

Callum frowned for just a moment before realization dawned on him. “Oh! You don’t have valentines day in Xadia, do you?” She shook her head. “February 14th is a day to celebrate love. All kinds of love, but usually romantic. Couples go on dates and give each other gifts, etc. Mostly its just a marketing ploy to get people to buy chocolate and everything heart-shaped.”

“Ahh,” Rayla nodded, “Like Christmas and Halloween.” 

“You got it,” Callum said, his face falling when he looked at his candy. “When we were kids, and had just one class to deal with, kids would bring in valentines for the whole class. Stupid little spongebob themed cards and whatnot, maybe with a note attached. But now in high school, you have to CHOOSE people to give valentines to, and that can mean friends or just people you like. Clearly Claudia’s gone the ‘friends’ route.” He tossed his bag in the air for half a moment before continuing to his locker.

“What about you?” Rayla asked, who did YOU give a valentine to?” She tried not to seem too invested in the answer.

 

Callum shrugged, reaching the locker. Rayla’s was right beside his but she tended to keep whatever she needed on her person. “I decided not to give any this year.”

“THIS year?” /Rayla asked, hearing an untold story in his words.

Callum sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Last year...I got Claudia this...bouquet of roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and even a hand made card with poetry I wrote myself.”

“Wow,” Rayla said, keeping her voice even, “How did Claudia respond?”

Callum’s sigh turned into more of a groan. “She didn’t,” He said, “I accidentally taped it to the wrong locker. Soren got all the candy and flowers instead.” Rayla snorted, “Thankfully, I signed it from a secret admirer. They never found out about my shame.”

Rayla covered her mouth trying to prevent herself from all out laughing, “Oh Callum. Oh wow, Callum, only you.”

Rayla’s laughter at his stupidity oddly seemed to cheer him up as he smiled at the memory. “Probably for the best. My poetry is terrible.”

“Oh my gosh, You have to tell me,” Rayla said.

“What?! No!” Callum said, “It’s embarrassing!” She kept patting his arm, “I can barely remember it!” Her pats got more insistent, more like slapping than encouragement, “Ok! Ok, fine.” He cleared his throat,  
“Shall I praise your beauty?  
Pray I do not, for we shall be here until the night falls  
as I attempt to compare you to the moon, the stars, the boundless sea,  
and still fall short of a proper description.  
Shall I speak of your brains?  
They are more brilliant than mine own,  
Too brilliant to believe any word I could say  
That they did not already know.  
Shall I then talk about your heart?  
For never have I felt one warmer  
Or heard a laugh brighter, a smile wider  
And I can’t imagine being without it  
No words can describe all your heart does to mine  
So please won’t you be my valentine?”

Rayla swallowed, trying not to betray any emotion on her face. “Wow...Callum,” Rayla said, blinking away any tears in her eyes. “That was really bad.”

Callum rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I know. So pretentious, right?”

“Really pretentious.” Rayla nodded, subtly holding her books tight to her chest. The warning bell rang. “Come on, we have to get to class.”

 

The following Tuesday (they had Monday off for Presidents day) Callum came in to school to find a bouquet of flowers taped to his locker. There was just a note on it that read “Happy belated Valentines day, from your secret admirer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went overboard with the poem, because I forgot I like poetry.


	4. WEREWOLF HARROW 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan breaks into King Harrow's room, but finds he isn't the only one with powers on the Full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Werewolf movie type gore

The door pounded unevenly, as the battle raged on in the hall. Swords clanged against metal shields, men screamed in pain and fury, but the most haunting sound of them all was the quiet thump of a fallen body hitting the floor. 

Finally, the doors themselves banged off their hinges, revealing an elf behind them, arrow knocked in his bow, ready to draw. He shut the doors behind him, depending on his fellows to keep the remaining knights occupied.

“King Harrow,” Runaan called through the bed chamber. The battle was muffled behind him as he slowly stepped through the room, searching for his victim. “King Harrow, you are accused of being responsible for the death of the Dragon King. Face me now to answer for your crimes.”

There was a bird caged in the corner, further proof to Runaan of the King’s cruelty. It was squawking madly, clearly upset at its situation, but that could be handled later.

Something moved in the corner of his eye. He drew back his bow, tracing the movement with the point of his arrow, but it was only the flutter of curtains in the night breeze. The moon shown brilliantly, an uninterrupted beam of light shining through the window. What a fool Harrow was, allowing the moonlight in when he knew moonshadow elves were coming for him. 

Still, something about that window irked him, something was not sitting right. WHY would Harrow allow in the light that he knew would power his enemy? For all he heard about the man, he was certainly not stupid, nor suicidal. 

Runaan inched towards the door, keeping his focus on all corners of the room in case of any sign for where the king may be hiding. Perhaps he had escaped through the balcony, rapeling below to the grounds so that he may be whisked away. But from what he had heard, Harrow was not a coward either. 

So where was he?

There was something on the balcony. Was it Harrow? Or perhaps a trap of some kind. 

He approached cautiously, backed up against the wall. He approached from the side and peeked out. It was something large and covered with hair, like an animal...but large and oddly human shaped. 

The creature lifted it’s head revealing a long wolf’s snout. It howled up at the pale full moon and…

Oh. Runaan had heard of these creatures, but never did he think to encounter them on this side of the breach. And surely not in the chambers of the Human King. 

The king in question--no, the monster--turned it’s head looking straight at Runaan. He turned invisible in the night’s shadow, but a simple sniff from the monster told him it would not last as a disguise. 

Quickly he shot an arrow, hitting the shoulder of the beast. The wolf screamed in pain, but leaped forward anyway, only enraged by the pain. Runaan rolled away, depending on his dexterity to gain him distance. 

The wolf was faster than he thought, jumping on the bed and tearing through the fabric with a severe ripping noise and springing off to reach Runaan in only a step. Runaan side stepped him, getting the wolf to crash into the wall, knocking over a desk with who knew what sort of knicknacks on it. 

Runaan took the precious second he had to split his bow into its sword formation, swinging them just in time to block the wolf’s sharp teeth attempting to bare into his flesh. Still, the force of the jump knocked Runaan to the ground, the wolf on top of him, trying to bite past the swords. 

His claws dug into Runaan’s clothes and skin, creating large painful gashes in their wake. It was the end of him, he knew, but it mattered not what state he was in by the end of this.

He took down his own guard, that which protected him from the wolf’s teeth, and angled them up. The wolf impaled himself on his swords, trying to eat him. 

The wolf groaned in horrid pain. Runaan watched up close as the eyes went dark. 

And then Runaan was trapped beneath a several hundred pound dead beast with it’s teeth dangerously close to Runaan’s face. His swords were trapped between his own stomach and the heart of the wolf, the pommels jamming into his guts. 

Still on one arm, he felt the band turn red and release. So, this was the king after all. 

He grabbed the swords and slashed out, wolf guts spilling out onto him. 

With what limited mobility he had, he reformed his bow, tying the red band to his arrow. “Regina Draconis!” He cried out as he shot the arrow out the balcony window and up at the moon. 

He saw it turn into a sparrow hawk as the knights broke into the room to find the grizzly scene inside.


	5. Dragonriders of Pern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wants to watch the hatching of a new Queen egg, but Ezran insists he has something to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I have warned before, I have not read these books in a Long Time. I looked stuff up on wikipedia, hopefully it helped. 
> 
> Sorry

“Ezran,” Callum said as the boy lead him further in the darkness, and he was less sure he could reliably find his way back, “Ezran we should go back.”

“We’re almost there,” Ezran said, holding his torch high above his head, “Just wait a little longer, it’s important!”

Callum groaned and wondered how long he was supposed humor his brother. Here was supposed to be ceremonies to find the next Golden Dragon rider, and both Rayla and Claudia were in contention. Callum would be proud of either one if they got it, either would make excellent leaders. Just like his mom had. 

His mother had been the rider of the last Golden, and both his father and his step-father were bronze riders who had successfully taken his mother’s dragon to mate. Everyone expected him to be a bronze rider too….but that was suited to someone more like Soren. He wanted a dragon companion, sure, but he didn’t necessarily want to be a leader. 

But instead of going to find out which Queen of the dragon riders they would get, he was down in the caves in the middle of nowhere, following his brother’s ‘hunch.’ “Ez if this is like the waterfall situation again--”

“It’s not!” Ezran said, “But you won’t believe me unless I show you, so...I have to show you.”

Callum followed a bit longer. He was just about ready to start complaining again, when he saw a bit of light up ahead. “What is that?” 

Ezran turned back, his face half lit in the torch light, “That’s what we’re going to see.”

Slowly, the approached and found tech similar to that of the ancients, clearly transported here. The cave walls were covered in strange vials and tubes, metal equipment Callum had read some about in books, but thought they were myths, and cages, a LOT of cages, some with the skeletons of what seemed to be small dragons. “What is this place?”

“I think,” Ezran said, “I think someone was experimenting with dragons.”

Callum approached one of the metal devices. It looked like a wheel with tubes in it. He reached forward and the device shocked his finger. He pulled back, clutching his hand. “We need to get out of here, this place is dangerous.” 

“Wait,” Ezran urged once more, “We haven’t even reached what I wanted to show you.”

Ezran led him further into the room of horrors, coming to a pit. It looked...it looked almost like a hatching ground...except without the warmth and the care of the hatching pits above ground. And besides that...it only had one egg. 

Callum frowned at it. The egg was strange. “That,” he said, “Is the largest blue dragon egg I’ve ever seen.”

Ezran slid down to be beside the egg. The color of it was off too, not the deep blue of the eggs up above, but white-ish, and almost glowing. “I can hear it,” Ezran said, putting his hand on the egg and looking up at Callum. “I can hear the dragon, inside the egg.”

“Ezran,” Callum said, gasping, “You’ve impressed on it!” 

Callum wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Whatever creature lay in that egg was not a traditional dragon. There were stories, myths, that the first riding dragons were made by humans modifying the smaller species but this...this was just all sorts of Strange. 

“Callum.” Ezran said, looking panicked, “Callum, the dragon is moving. I think...I think it’s going to hatch!” 

“It’s ok,” Callum said, sitting on the edge of the pit. No matter what creature was in there, Callum knew better than to get between a newborn dragon and the human they’ve impressed on. “Just guide it, guide it with your voice.”

Ezran talked in low voices to the egg, while Callum watched, suspicious. He was ready to leap into action in case the dragon was dangerous and attacked Ezran.

Cracks like lightning spread over the eggs surface, until a chunk finally came off and landed beside Ezran. Inside, Callum could just glimpse pale blue scales.

Finally a small dragon emerged, unlike any Callum had ever seen. It chirped up at Ezran, who hesitantly held out his hand. The dragon leaned into it, and Callum finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I think his name is Azymondias,” Ezran said, petting the dragon’s scales, “I’ll call you Zym.”

Callum smiled. He always loved seeing newborn dragons...but they weren’t in a good place for it. “Ez, we should get out of here.”

Ezran nodded, collecting Zym in his arms. Callum took the torch and they headed out.


	6. Dark Magic Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum takes a different route in his vision quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know I Had To Do It

The hooded figure of...well, himself, stood before him. “No,” he muttered, “I wanted to learn PRIMAL magic. Like the elves and dragons have.”

“You can’t.” the figure before him said, but not in his voice. Slowly the figure morphed into the image of Lujanne, her eyes black and skin cracked like a porcelain doll. “You’re a human. Humans aren’t connected to the arcanum. You’re too ordinary.”

“But I can learn,” Callum said, “I WANT to learn. I’m willing to do anything, please.”

“Anything?” The image of Lujanne asked, and then switched to Callum again, “Then you know what you have to do for the dark magic.”

“No,” Callum said, “Rayla said….Rayla said it was dangerous. Too dark. Too...awful a thing.” 

His face changed to that of Rayla’s. “And you believe everything she says?” the girl said, “She lied to you, time and time again. She tried to kill you! And you’ve only known her a week, You’ve been living in a place filled with Dark Magic ever since before you were born. Dark magic is what made your life possible!”

“Dark magic is what got us into this war,” Callum said, “That’s what my step-dad said. He no longer trusted it, and I trust him.”

“King Harrow said that the world was complicated,” The image of Rayla rippled to show him Harrow instead, “Evils have been done on both sides. The dragons were so afraid of the idea of Dark magic, they re-populated your entire race and split the country down the middle!”

“Because dark magic was killing magic creatures! Creatures like the dragons!”

The image of Harrow laughed, haunting and cruel. “No, boy. Think about it. For ages, Dragons and elves had all the magic while humans had nothing. Do you know what happens when one side has power and another doesn’t?” Callum swallowed, “Come now, you’ve read history books before. History echoes one event leading into another and then the next and the next, all of them remarkably similar. So tell me.”

Callum bowed his head. “Oppression,” he answered, “War.”

“Yes.” Harrow’s image said, “So, tell me, who is it who’s responsible for the war.”

Callum frowned. “Both,” he said, “Both parties.”

“Correct,” Harrow said, walking circles around him, “You learned well. And once they had dark magic, the humans finally had an even hand.”

“But it involves killing things.” 

“So does cooking,” Harrow said, walking around, behind Callum, “Do you mourn the chicken thats made for your supper?”

“It’s different,” Callum said, trying to find arguments, “I need to eat or I’ll die.”

“You could become a vegetarian. Oh, but that’s harder, isn’t it. All about the morals until it means eating your vegetables, hm?” 

Callum looked down at his feet, his mind scrambling, “I don’t want to kill things, though. It didn’t do anything to me.”

“Tell me, do you feel particularly bad about killing the little worm that saved your friend?” He asked, “Or is killing reserved for spiders you’re scared of?”

Callum swallowed, trying to think. “It’s...it’s evil.”

“Am I evil?” a new voice said behind him. Callum turned to see Claudia, beautiful as ever standing there, “Is that what you think of me?”

“You’re not Claudia,” Callum took a step back, “And Claudia...she...she’s made mistakes. She tried to kill the dragon, and take Zym back, and capture us and--”

“She did it to try and keep you safe,” Claudia said, “She used dark magic to find you, to try and save you, and save a town under dragon attack. What about that is evil?”

Callum opened and closed his mouth, “It’s just...it can be...VIREN stole my voice with Dark magic, kept me from my father, killed the dragon king.”

“A sword may be used to kill or to defend.” Claudia said, stepping forward, “Your mother was a warrior, as is your aunt and your step-dad and Soren. All of them have killed people. Do you call them evil?”

“It’s different.”

“It’s not.” Claudia said, stepping forward. She lifted the cube in Callum’s hand, and when Callum looked into her eyes, she had changed once again into his mother. “It’s a tool,” Sarai said, “A tool that can be used by the most evil of men, or the most good. You, Callum, you could use it for good.” 

Callum contemplated the cube in his hand. “I could help save Rayla,” he muttered, “Save Zym, and Ezran. I could make peace with the elves and the dragons.”

“Yes, Callum,” Sarai said, holding his face in her hands, staring at him with blank black eyes, take it, take it into yourself.” and she pushed his hand, bringing the cube to his heart.

 

In the waking world, a dark glowing force emanated around Callum’s body, a terrifying aura that made his limbs jerk awkwardly, like a puppet on strings. “Oh Callum,” Rayla said, watching him, “Oh Callum, what have you done?”


	7. Raydia School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Claudia were hoping for a nice night of romance and dancing, but their respective guardians show up to ruin the evening.

“Uncle Runaan?” Rayla said, her face dropping, “What are you doing here?!” She said, trying to not sound panicked. 

Runaan sighed dramatically, “Harrow convinced me to help chaperone the dance, make sure there’s no drinking or whatnot.” He raised an eyebrow at Rayla, “You haven’t seen any drinking going on, have you?” 

Rayla shook her head, “Nope! Absolutely none.”

Runaan nodded, satisfied. “Well, go have fun, or whatever they do at these student dances. Don’t mind me.”

Rayla wished she could follow this advice, she really did, but Runaan’s very presence here, no matter how inconspicuous presented complications. 

She weaved her way through the crowd of students looking for long black hair. She did not find it, but instead some short black hair. “Callum!” She said, “You have to help me! My uncle’s here!” 

“Uhh,” Callum muttered, frowning at her, “Ok, what do you need help with?” 

Rayla groaned at him, “Caaaalllummmm,” She whined, “He doesn’t know!”

“About what?”

“About--”

“Rayla!” 

Rayla whipped around to see Claudia rushing toward them, and was momentarily distracted by how nice she looked in her black and gold dress, her hair done up in a bun with the purple ends right up by her ear. ‘Focus you gay disaster,’ she told herself, ‘you have an emergency to deal with!’

“Claudia!” Rayla said, rushing forward as well, automatically taking her outstretched hands, “My uncle’s here!”

“My dad is here!” Claudia said at the same time, “What?” 

“Your dad is chaperoning too?” Rayla said, distressed, “Why is this happening?”

“Oh yeah,” Callum said, “Dad mentioned he was trying to get more of the pta to sign up for chaperoning the dance. Guess he got your parents.”

“Way to go, Callum.” Soren frowned, and Rayla just realized he was there behind Claudia, dressed up in a tux. Damn, she was gay, but Soren cleaned up nicely. Oh shit, Claudia would clean up SO nice in a tux...nope, no, focus. 

Callum shrugged aggressively, “What do you want me to do? I didn’t make them accept!”

“This was supposed to be our night to get AWAY from them,” Claudia said, “Our parents kind of…”

“Hate each other,” Rayla said, getting disapproving looks from her girlfriend, “What? It’s true. Runaan talks about how you’re dad’s destroying the bake sale like, every other night. He has a whole rant.”

Claudia pouted. “I wanted to dance with you,” She said, “but my Dad is never going to let me hear the END of it if he finds out! He may never let me see you again!”

Rayla hung her head. She’d wanted this night to be beautiful and romantic as well, but it was worth sacrificing one night of romance rather than sacrificing her whole relationship. “Maybe we can just hang out by the food and talk. That’s inconspicous.”

“Wait guys,” Soren said, a determined and VERY dangerous look on his face, “I got this. Callum, I need your help.” With no more ceremony, He grabbed Callum by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him toward the doors. 

 

“Oh, Viren,” Runaan said, finding him on the outskirts of the dance floor, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hmm,” Viren said, turning up his nose, “Nor I you. I thought you’d be off baking those jelly tarts, or whatever they were.”

Runaan bristled, “I’ve told you a thousand times THEY’RE NOT--”

“Chaperones!” Soren said, running up with Callum, “Please, you have to come quick! There are kids drinking alcohol out in the parking lot! They tried to peer pressure poor innocent Callum into taking shots and doing drugs! If I wasn’t there, who knows what would have happened!” Callum was being dragged behind him like ragdoll, nodding his head helplessly.

Viren and Runaan exchanged a look, putting their differences aside for the moment, and followed Soren and Callum out of the school.

They managed to keep the adults out of the dance hall for a solid 10 minutes, long enough for Rayla and Claudia to have several slow dances.


	8. Half-Elf Callum 3--part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum makes it to the city of skyvale, home of the Dragon Queen....but Zym may not be the only one to meet a parent he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes there will be a part 2 tomorrow.

“I don’t know about this,” Callum said for the 1 millionth time. That’s what Rayla was approximating anyway. She stopped counting after 2. 

“Don’t go being a wimp now,” Rayla instructed him, “Besides we have to go to Skyvale anyway, remember? Sky Dragon Queen? Lives with the Sky elves? In the Sky?! To return the Sky Dragon Prince?!?!” 

Zym yipped happily, feeling the wind in his hair. He was only just barely big enough to carry them both, a little bigger than a horse, but still small for a dragon. He occasionally went off course, but Callum was there with a quick windspell to keep them on track. 

Callum sighed dramatically. “What if I don’t know him?” He said, “All I have is this note.” he said, finding it in the old notebook his mother had left him, “There could be HUNDREDS of Skywind elves named Calor. He might not even be living here anymore! It’s been 15 years, he might have moved or died or...or something!”

“Callum,” Rayla said, “You’ll be fine, ok? It may not even happen.”

Callum huffed, but stayed quiet. 

They landed in Skyvale with a ridiculous amount of ceremony. Skywind elves came to greet the dragon prince, who chirruped at them happily. Callum was so taken up with the amount of strangers (trying to get a look at each and figure out if any had features similar to his own) he nearly missed the floating stones of the city, giant boulders sitting like iceburgs in a sea of clouds, doors with no walkway to them, and a castle built not up, but down, a hanging stone of magnificent marble. 

At its, the dragon queen came out herself, sniffing at her son, speaking in a language Callum had little to no chance of understanding, and Rayla desperately trying to translate every other word. The gist of it was they were welcome here, ushered off into fine rooms and catered to by the Dragon Queen’s servants. 

It was only after several days that Callum felt in any way at ease. He had never been comfortable with his horns or his skin or his fingers, but here everyone looked like him. Well, they all had marvelous feathery wings. Apparently the growth of them required some form of magic which was easier to perform as a child when the body was already malleable, but possible as an adult. Callum was putting it off. 

He was exploring getting some more elven clothes to more properly fit into this land, at least while he was here, when he was pulled aside by a tall man, with large brown-black feathered wings and the typical bluish-white skin of the skywind elves, “That scarf,” He demanded, “Where did you get i?” 

Callum’s hand went to his neck. “I’ve always had it,” he said, “my mom gave it to me when I was little, to fight off winters.”

The man’s brow set. His fingers traced along the edges of the threads. “This thread was made with Sunsilk worms. It absorbs the light and holds in the heat better than any fabric.”

“Oh,” Callum said, “Well, it’s always worked well for me.”

His fingers went over the golden thread at the base, “This is a signature. An elvish signature of the maker.”

“Signature for whom?” Callum asked. The elf didn’t answer, but Callum’s eyes wandered. In the clothing shop was a coat, a coat with the same symbols sewn into the edge. “Are you...are you Calor?” he asked, hesitantly. He wasn’t even sure if he was pronouncing it properly, what if he messed up, and this guy said ‘no’ but he WAS Callum’s dad, and then Callum would never know, and then--

“Yes,” Calor said, nodding. His eyes went from scanning the scarf to scanning Callum, with just as much intensity. Callum didn’t know quite what he was looking for, but whatever it was, Callum was sure Calor found it. 

“I think,” Callum said, his voice weak. He cleared it, trying to get a grip, “I think I’m…I mean, I think that you are my--”

“DAD!” An excitable voice squealed, dropping down from the hole in the ceiling, landing with an “Oomf!” on the ground. 

“Etara!” Calor exclaimed, rushing over to the side of the small girl, who was picking herself up, “What have I told you about jumping like that?”

“But Daaaad,” little Etara whined, brushing off her bumps and bruises, “You promised you would close the shop early today for flying lessons! You promised you promised you PROMISED!” 

Callum couldn’t take his eyes off the little girl. She had two long light-brown braids, and fluffy brown wings on her back. She must have been half Ezran’s age, and seemed to remind him of his brother when he was that small. Her skin was the blue of the brightest summer sky, with only small whisps of white at her temples and on the inside of her arms. 

In other words, she looked nothing like Callum. Callum was always told he looked like his mother, and his memories and the portraits agreed. Ezran didn’t look anything like him, after all. 

“You’re right,” Calor said, picking the girl up, “And when you’re right, you’re right.” The girl beamed, smug. Calor turned back to Callum, “Come by the shop tomorrow. I think….I think we have a lot to talk about.”


	9. Half-Elf Callum 3--part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum returns to his father's--mother of dragons his FATHER--shop, to find out the mystery of his own birth.

“I didn’t know,”

“I know you didn’t, but this is different. Having a child you didn’t know about is one thing, but a human--”

“It was complicated. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Callum hesitated, listening to the conversation in the shop, trying to figure out if he should interrupt or if it would be better to wait. There was a long pause so Callum decided if there was a time, it was now. He knocked, which unfortunately actually just opened the swinging door. Two elves stared back at him. He recognized Calor instantly, but the other was a man with darker blue skin and hair like...well like the little girl he had seen the day before. 

Callum looked between the elves and his own feet repeatedly, unsure of which would be the most awkward. “Is this a bad time?”

“No,” Calor said, “No, come in, come in.” He exchanged another look with the other man, who scowled over to Callum. The other man spread his wings, intimidatingly, and then took off through the ceiling entrance, far from Callum. 

“Uh,” Callum said, “Was that--”

“My husband,” Calor said, “We’ve been together nearly a decade, but I never told him about…” Calor sighed, bowing his head. Callum wasn’t sure if he was supposed to comfort him here. His father….mother of dragons, this was his FATHER….recomposed himself, turning back to Callum. “What’s your name?”

“Callum,” he answered.

Calor smirked, “That’s the name Sarai came up for me as a fake name. A human version of my name, she said.” He looked between Callum’s eyes, “You are Sarai’s son, aren’t you?” Callum nodded. Calor collapsed on his own sales counter, his legs going weak and his wings fluttering anxiously. “I never knew. She never mentioned….but of course how could she, it wasn’t like she could cross half of Xadia while pregnant…” He covered his own mouth, realizing what he’d just said, processing. “Sarai, how is--”

“She died,” Callum answered, “A while ago.” 

Calor’s eyes closed, the news hitting him like a spear. “You must understand, we promised each other we would move on, but there will always be...I mean that I still care, I just.” He wiped a tear, turning to hide his face. “There are a lot of rumors going around town about you, Callum. You’re the one who brought back the Dragon Prince.” Callum didn’t say anything, but that was enough of a confirmation. “Some say that you’re a prince? But how--”

“My mother married the Prince of Katolis when I was young,” Callum said, “His father died soon after and he became king. Now my younger brother is king.”

“Brother…”

“Prince--No, King Ezran,” Callum said, “He’s the one who sent us here with Azymondias. He wants to make peace between humans and dragons and elves.”

Calor turned just slightly, enough for Callum to see his smirk. “Just like Sarai. She always wanted peace, no matter how good she was at war. I think that’s why she let me live.” Callum tilted his head, just slightly, curious, but unsure how to ask. “Come, sit down,” Calor urged him. “When I was a young man, I felt a bit...lost. I didn’t feel like I belonged. I had...some issues with my father. Oh, he did his best, but there was a disconnect we didn’t really resolve, not really, not until after it was too late.” He looked down in shame. Callum thought about his last moments with Harrow, how he hadn’t even called him ‘father’ until he never saw him again. 

“Anyway, I decided to take out my anger on a journey. I made it all the way to the breach. Well, I was absolutely terrible at fighting. But I knew the sky well, and they made me a spy. I was sent over the breach to Katolis, to see the fighting force their, determine if the humans were building up an army. But while I was good at flying, I was less experienced with hiding. One day, a glaive came from nowhere and pierced my wing, grounding me in the forest.”

Callum remembered his mother’s signature weapon, “Mom.”

Calor nodded. “She was going to turn me in. But she knew they would imprison me, possibly torture or kill me. So, once she was convinced I was telling the truth and meant no harm, she healed me up, and let me go. Snuck me back across the breach, risking herself. But once I was better, I kept coming back.”

Callum smirked. That sounded like his mother. “What...what happened?”

Calor’s face hardened, the sweetness of the memories dissipating to reality. “We both had lives, responsibilities across the breach. We always knew nothing could come of us. But...I suppose something did.”

Callum smiled, looking at his four-fingered hands. “I wish she were here.” Callum said, “I wish she could have told me this. I was too young, I suppose.”

“She always wanted a child. I remember that,” Calor said, “I did too, but…”

“And you had one.” 

Calor smiled, “My husband...Torias...he can have a temper sometimes, but he’s honestly very sweet. I think I have a type…” Callum chuckled. “And Etara...she has been bugging us about getting a sibling.”

“I’ve been told I’m a good older brother.” Callum said, hesitant, the words coming out his mouth before they even formed properly in his brain, “If...if that’s ok with you. And Torias. Of course.”

Calor scanned him over once again. “How long are you staying in Skyvale?”

Callum shrugged, “I don’t really know. I’ll have to return to Katolis soon. I’m hoping to bring Ezran some type of peace treaty or something. We’re working that out with the Queen.”

Calor nodded “When you have time...I’d love if you could meet my family. Officially. And maybe you and I might get to know each other better.”

Callum smiled to himself. He thought of the mother and step-father he’d lost already. “I’d like that.”


	10. Crush Swap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia wants Soren to use Callums crush on him to get them to go back, but Soren thinks of a different use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of writing this when my dentist called asking to move my appointment to now. I’m updating this as my teeth are going numb.

“I don’t understand,” Soren said, “Why can’t I wear my armor to talk to Callum?” 

Claudia scoffed as she scuttled around Soren making sure his outfit, his hair, his skin, was all perfect. “Because you ALWAYS wear your armor. We want him to open up to you more.”

“By….wearing something different?” Soren said.

Claudia turned Soren around to face him. “You...you really don’t know, do you?” Soren’s frown screwed up all the more. “Callum LIKES you, Soren. 

“Well of course he does,” Soren said, “I helped train him. We’re friends!”

Claudia hit her head on his shoulder blade once, twice, a third time. “No, Soren,” She said, resting her head on his shoulder, “I mean he LIKE-likes you. He has a crush.”

Soren thought back to his previous interactions with Callum over the years. How he blushed and stuttered and tripped over himself. “I thought he was just clumsy.”

Claudia gave a yank on his tunic, mostly to straighten it, but also to get him off balance for a second. “Listen,” Claudia said, “He likes you. He LISTENS to you. You can use this. Go out and meet him, walk around the nexus a bit. It’ll be just you, and him. All alone.” Claudia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Soren’s mind, however, wandered to another point. Him, and Callum. All alone. 

It would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of him.

 

“So, this is the moon nexus,” Callum said, showing Soren around, “It’s the center of primal moon magic or something. Lujanne says at night this lake centers reflects the moon or whatever, the way the moon reflects the sun. That’s what moon magic is all about, illusions and stuff.

“Ohh, I get it,” Soren nodded, “Thats why the assassins were all invisible-y.”

“Yeah!” Callum said, “Also why you probably shouldn’t eat the food here…” Callum gagged a bit. 

Soren snorted. “Well it’s no problem for me. I can see through any illusions!”

Callum chuckled, and Soren finally noticed the blush on his cheek. “I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Ok, fine,” Soren said, “Maybe I can’t see through them, but I can still defend YOU against them.”

If Callum was blushing before, he was absolutely FLUSHED red now, staring at his shoes. Now he saw what Claudia meant. “You know,” He continued, “It’d be a lot EASIER to protect you if you came back to the castle. With us.”

Callum looked up for just a moment before hanging his head once again. “It’s not that simple,” he said, “It’s not about who can fight who, it’s...we want to find peace. So we don’t HAVE to fight.”

“Sometimes a fight will find you whether you want it to or not.” Soren said, “I just...I want you to be safe.”

Callum took a deep sigh. “Come on,” He said, “I want to show you the best view in of the nexus.” He took Soren’s hand and lead him up the rocky hills. Soren didn’t let go, and they held hands all the way up. 

“Here,” Callum said, reaching the top, “You can see everything for miles.”

Soren looked out...but mostly looked down. It was a dangerous drop. And Callum was standing right at the edge. It would take barely a push, and then...done. ½ of his mission complete. Easy as pie. 

He took a step forward, standing beside Callum. He outstretched his arm. Callum blushed, noticing it, probably thinking that Soren was going to wrap the arm around him, hold him. He didn’t see the flat of Soren’s palm, hovering behind his shoulder blades. A quick strike was all it would take to send him stumbling to the rocks below. 

“I can’t…” Soren said, turning away, “I can’t, I--I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Callum asked, following him away from the edge, “Soren, what’s wrong? Is it me? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have...It’s so stupid I know you probably think I’m really weird, and it’s not like you have an interest in magic or any of this, I’m so STUPID--”

“No.” Soren said, “it’s not you, I mean it IS you but not like that, I just...I was supposed to do something and I don’t know if I can and…” his hands tore through the wonderful locks of hair Claudia had so carefully styled.

Callum put a hesitant hand on his back. “Soren,” He said hesitant, “whatever it is, you can tell me.”

No, he couldn’t, he thought. He couldn’t betray his fathers trust. Too weak to follow the mans orders...and too weak to betray him. “It’s about…” he said, scanning through something he could tell Callum to throw him off the scent. 

“It’s about your father.”


	11. Delinquent Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is bored by school life.

Callum’s back ached as he hunched over at the top of the bleachers. Why did high schools just unanimously decide teenagers didn’t need back support? He periodically arched, trying to get the spaces between his spine to pop, but he knew they wouldn’t. 

He heard the bell ring behind him, and checked his phone. Damn, he hoped that was the end bell. Turned out there was another period. He didn’t bother getting up to go to his final class of the day. Not much point.

He was going through his ‘rebellious phase’ as his step-dad liked to call it. A rebel without a cause. There was a small part of him that felt guilty for giving his step-dad such a hard time. Like, he wasn’t a bad guy. He cared for him, after his mother passed away. But there was always this wall between them. It was clear they didn’t look alike, and so easy to latch onto the idea that Harrow wasn’t ‘his real dad.’ God, he sounded like such a cliche.

Still, ever since middle school, his classes held little interest for him. He was a gifted student in elementary school, absorbing his lessons like a sponge. Slowly he started realizing that all the tests were about memorization, and little else. Well, he could memorize easily, so he started doing less work. And less...and less...and then practically none.

Instead, it was much more interesting to sit out here on the bleachers, fingers chapped from the autumn-going-on-winter weather, and sketching out whatever came to mind. 

Some days he spent the whole day out here, coming home nearly frostbitten. Sometimes he made just enough effort to go to art classes. Most of the time he DID go to classes, just to get the tests done with minimal effort. If he did those well, he could usually get a passing grade at minimum. But honestly some days he just couldn’t take the other students or the teachers or just the stuffy under-funded classrooms. At least outside, even if the wind was biting, he could breath.

“Hey dork,” he heard a voice from below. Cricking his neck, he turned behind him to see Rayla, which was a surprise. Rayla was the foreign exchange student, from some small European country. She wasn’t always the smartest, but she put forward Effort, making her automatically better than him in teacher’s eyes. 

“What do you want, Rayla?” Callum called down. She never missed classes. Something about parents sacrificing to get her to a good school and so she didn’t take it for granted. 

“Next time you skip class, try and pick a spot we can’t see from the window.” Rayla pointed up to the classroom he was supposed to be in, English. “Ms. Lujanne sent me to come get you.” 

Callum groaned, laying down on the bleacher bench in defeat. Nope nope nope, too cold. Way too cold. 

He sat up, looking back down at Rayla, “Can’t you just tell her I read the book already?”

“We all have, dude,” she called up to him, “We’re discussing paper topics.”

Callum groaned louder, more convinced not to go than ever. He couldn’t think of anything more boring than listening to someone tell him about the metaphorical significance of Holden Caulfield. “What’s it matter, anyway? It’s just some dumb book. How’s that going to prepare me for a job or something someday, huh?”

He was surprised when he heard the unmistakable clanging of someone walking up the bleacher steps. The way the metal squeaked sounded like a ghost was dying a second time, but that was just the way it always was. 

“Well,” Rayla said, coming up to sit next to him on the bench. “For starters, you could learn a thing or two from Holden Caulfield about how much of a pretentious douchebag you’re being.” Callum glared at her. “For second, you probably won’t get frostbite from sitting on a metal bench if you’re, you know, inside.”

Callum took out his book, burying his nose in it and trying to force Rayla to go away by force of will. “Whatever.”

“Seriously, dude,” Rayla said, “I don’t mean to be rude, but you got issues.” 

“Gee, why would I consider that rude,” Callum rolled his eyes.

“What I mean is, have you thought about talking to somebody?” She asked, “You know, about,” She gestured at him, “This whole situation.”

“You just pointed to all of me,” Callum asked. Rayla raised an eyebrow, silently pressing the question. “What, am I supposed to go to the school counselor and empty out my heart?”

“Nah, the school counselor’s crap.” Rayla said, “I was thinking more like, you know. Parent. Guardian. Friends. You have friends, right?”

“Yes,” Callum said defensively. Claudia and Soren were technically his neighbors, but they’d known each other since forever.

“Cool,” Rayla said, “I don’t.” Callum finally looked up, frowning slightly, “I moved across the ocean, away from everything I know. The only other Xadian is my uncle, and he’s not the friendliest kinda person. I could use someone to talk to myself.” Rayla gave him just a small smile, “Unless you’re too busy getting frostbite on your butt.”

That finally won a snort from Callum. “Sure, I guess.” he said, “What do you want to talk about.”

“Right now? The Catcher in the Rye.” She held out her hand. “Come on, Holden, you can be pretentious indoors.”

Callum hesitated, but finally took Rayla’s hand, and let her lead him into the heated building.


	12. Detroit Become Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is an android sent by cyberlife to assist Detective Callum Prince with his investigation into deviant androids. However, Callum seems to want nothing to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite having *checks* Jesus christ....Despite having TWENTY SIX AU prompts on my list right now, I had to keep just a couple that were my own idea. This is one of those.  
> But hey now we're down to 25.

“Hello. I am Rayla, the android sent by cyberlife.”

The detective glanced up from his computer, clear bags under his eyes. “O...k?”

“I have been assigned by Chief Viren to assist you with your case concerning the deviant androids.” 

Detective Callum Prince narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re kidding.”

Rayla scanned him. His irritation levels were rising significantly. “I’m quite serious. Rest assured that I am programmed with the latest in psychological analysis and criminal science. I hope to be a great help on this case.”

Callum’s eyes narrowed. “Hold that thought.” He got up and marched directly towards Chief Viren’s office. 

Rayla stood for a moment, considering following him. Instead, she waited, taking this rare opportunity to examine Callum’s desk. He didn’t have much in the way of personal possessions. He had one picture of a family, himself, an older man, and a young boy. The picture had fallen over.

Rayla scanned the image. The man was recognizable as former Mayor Harrow Katolis. Rayla’s memory files pulled up a news report from several months ago, when one of the mayor’s own bodyguard androids assassinated him after becoming deviant. The android in question was quickly dismantled.

Then, there was a sketchbook. Inside there were mostly sketches of figures and people. Some were random, some were of people she recognized from the office, and some were clearly people he knew well, including the man and boy from the photograph, a woman with hair in a black ponytail, and a woman with short hair and a scar on her cheek. She was in a police uniform. There was also a frog. Curious. 

Most everything else was messy and bare, file pads from his casework scattered around, a trashy holo-magazine reporting a story on android pets, etc. She wandered over to Chief Viren’s office, but she could tell just by looking it was locked, and the occupants would not want to be disturbed. She could see through the glass Callum yelling at Chief Viren, who had his hands templed, waiting patiently for him to tire himself out. 

Rayla wandered instead to the kitchen, where two detectives were chatting over coffee. “Well, whaddya know,” One said, a quick scan telling her it was Detective Soren. “Now they’re making Tin Can detectives too. What kind of jobs will they take next? Singers? Actors? Reality TV show contestants?”

“Oh please, Soren,” The other said, a Detective Claudia, “Those were already fake.”

“You hush,” Soren demanded of her. He looked Rayla up and down. “So, you’re supposed to serve humans and everything, right?” He smiled smugly, “Why don’t you go fetch me another coffee, then?” He pushed his half-empty mug of cold coffee towards Rayla. 

Rayla considered it. Callum was still in Viren’s office, she would theoretically have time. However, “I’m sorry, detective. I’ve been assigned to only help Detective Prince, and only with police business, not for personal service.” 

Soren scoffed. He splashed the remains of the coffee on her. “Detective Step-Prince more like. Everyone knows he only got the job because of his step-dad.” Soren smirked, seeing the coffee stain on Rayla’s cyberlife uniform. “Well, if you’re his droid, he can clean you up.”

Rayla decided it would be best to retreat from the area immediately, and so that is precisely what she did, hurrying back to Viren’s office where Callum was currently storming out of. “Be grateful I’m letting you stay on the case at all!” Viren called after him. 

Callum waved him off, retreating to his desk. He stopped short, seeing Rayla in front of him. “You got a little shirt on your coffee,” he said.

Rayla looked at her stain. She considered her options. She could tell on Detective Soren. She could reassure Callum. She could re-direct the conversation. “I will get a replacement shirt from cyberlife as soon as possible.”

“Whatever.” Callum retreated to his desk, Rayla sitting at the desk opposite. She wanted to find a way to connect with the detective, to make this easier.

“I noticed you have a sketchbook. Are you an artist?” 

Callum shoved his sketchbook back in his bag. “It’s just a hobby. Don’t tell me you are too?”

“I like a lot of watercolor art,” She said. She...didn’t know why she said that. She noted a trace of instability in her program.

Callum grunted. Despite her own consequences, she could tell her relationship with Callum improved. “Were you close with Mayor Katolis before his assassination?”

Callum snapped his head up to look at her. “Don’t you bring that up.”

Rayla blinked, “I’m sorry. I was only trying to--”

“I SAID, don’t talk about it!” Callum repeated, angrier and louder, attracting the attention of some nearby officers. 

Rayla nodded, any progress she made completely depleted. “Detective” she said, and he tried to ignore her, “I’m getting information about a deviant incident in progress. A RXAAN unit has injured his owner.

Callum grabbed his coat. “Let’s get out of here.


	13. Meta AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla explores the Starlight Nexus, home to information from across the universe and beyond. She certainly is not prepared for what she finds.

“And this is the Starlight nexus,” The elf who was housing them said, leading Rayla through the shimmering buildings, lit by lights that hung from the walls so small, it seemed like she was surrounded by the night sky. “It is a central hub of information from our world and many worlds beyond. But be warned,” the elf said turning on her, “This information is likely to drive some mad.”

Rayla snorted, “Ok, it just looks like a little screen, though.” She sat before the screen, “What do these do?” 

“They are how you access the nexus,” The elf told her, placing the board before her, “use the letter keys to type in what you wish to know about.”

Rayla hummed, looking at the small blinking line as she thought about what to type. Shrugging, she put in ‘The Dragon Prince.’”

 

Callum was busy sketching the constellations when he was tackle-hugged by Rayla. “Whoa! What’s going on?! Rayla, are you alright?”

“You poor thing,” She muttered into his shoulder, “THATS why you can use the sky arcanum. And you’ve been hiding your secret for so long, your self hatred building up inside you, I’m so sorry!” 

“Whoawhoawhoa whoa. Whoa.” Callum pulled Rayla away. Her eyes were bloodshot. “What are you talking about.”

“You’re half Elf!” Rayla said, “Your mother had an illicit affair with a sky elf at the breach, but then he left and she had no way to tell him she was pregnant and you’ve grown up without a father and hiding your horns and skin color and lack of a 5th--” She took his hand, confused to find 5 fingers attached. She pulled at the last one, but it stayed stubbornly in place.

“Hey!” Callum said, clutching his hand away from her. “Rayla, I KNEW my biological dad. I was young, but I remember him before he died. And then my mom re-married, simple as that.” She was still staring him down, especially his hair as though it were hiding horns. He self-consciously flattened it. “Where did you get this idea?”

Rayla led him to the star nexus. Callum sat in front of it, looking at the writing on the screen. “100 Dragon Prince AUS?” Callum asked, “What’s an AU?”

“Alternate Universe,” Rayla said, “Places beyond the stars, but there are like...duplicates of ourselves, living out different lives, all documented by this uh...this Generic Fanatic.”

“What sort of a name is that?” Callum said, scrolling, “NONE of these look like real people. Muppet8003? Red_Nephilim? Geekyastrophycist????”

“SophieStarlight could be a name,” Rayla said, “And TammyReadsFics? Maybe? I don’t think IncognitoPhenomenon or Randox_Talore can be real names. I certainly hope there’s not someone going around stuck with the name Elf_Kid.”

“What kind of a universe are these people from?!” Callum said, confused. He scrolled back up, going to the chapter list. “There are so MANY?! How does someone write all these things down and...geez, it seems like they post a new one every day? How does someone write that much???”

“Well, most of them are short,” Rayla says, “Maybe this Generic Fanatic is a starlight elf, exploring the cosmos and documenting what she sees. I bet she has cool sparkling skin and Long curly white hair, and is all wise and pretty and Smart and--”

“Bread Club AU?!?” Callum said, clicking on one of the chapter titles. “Ok, so in this universe we...used bread sticks as a weapon. Huh, actually, that would have been pretty smart...those things were tough.”

“Hey, look,” Rayla said, “there’s another story, ‘another 100 dragon prince aus’” She clicked on the link. “This one is much shorter, but it looks like she’s been updating more recently. Maybe one will come up today.”

“Wow, look at all these comments,” Callum said, “These people are nice….and have SO many alternate universes they want her to go to, my goodness, how does anyone have time for this much universe jumping? There’s like 29 ideas she still hasn’t even gotten to!!”

“Well, I’m sure she’s doing her best,” Rayla said, “She has like, 88 more universes for this one fic. And if she doesn’t get to these, maybe she’ll make a 3rd documentation, assuming everyone still likes this work and continues to encourage her.”

“Wait wait wait, hold that thought,” Callum said, refreshing the page, “She just uploaded another chapter right now!”

“Ooh! What’s this one? I hope it’s another Half-Elf Callum. Or maybe one where we’re in this ‘high school’ place, that seems like fun.”

“High School does NOT sound fun,” Callum said, clicking on the next chapter, “Ok, it’s titled ‘Meta Au.’ What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Rayla said, “Let’s read it and find out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you drowned from the meta yet?
> 
> Also sorry if your name is not included, I love you all!


	14. Soren Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren manages to dodge the Dragon's blow, and slay the beast before it can slay him. But at what cost?

“Congratulations, you did all that to save a dead dragon--” Soren said, but on cue, he heard a grumbling roar behind him. He turned just in time to see the Dragon’s wings spread. 

He dived to the ground just in time to avoid the hefty tail sweeping the land. He felt the giant wings flap in the wind, lifting the beast off the ground.

Soren stared up at the fire dragon, it’s glowing eyes fixed on Soren. Of course they were. It must recognize him as the one who tried to kill it. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew this was all his fault. 

But if the dragon breathed fire, it would kill everyone in the field. The soldiers. Callum. Claudia. Even the damn Elf. He couldn’t let that happen. 

He saw the glowing embers in the dragon’s throat as it stared him down. A whole Ballista hadn’t been enough to kill it, but it had injured it.

Wheeling back, he lifted his sword and tossed it, spinning into the air. It was a dumb move, but he had been good at dagger tossing, and this was similar, right? 

The sword spun in the air, flying true, and lodge point down into the dragon’s wound. The dragon roared, it’s wings giving out as it collapsed to the ground once again, smoke and fire shooting into the sky. 

Everyone on the ground ran, clearing the area so they didn’t get crushed--everyone, that is, except Soren, who launched forward, jumping up onto the dragon’s side to reach his sword. He pressed it further into the dragon, blood and ash covering him. The dragon’s roars turned more into screams. It tried to breath fire, but it got caught in his throat, burning him up from the inside. 

Soren didn’t let up, slicing down into the dragon’s flesh. He could barely hear the sounds of screaming around him over the growls of the dragon. Slowly, it’s head rested on the ground. Soren looked into it’s eyes. She met his gaze, just as the light left.

“What have you done?!” He heard the elf scream, “Murderer! You! You’re the reason we can’t end this war.”

“Rayla no,” Callum was saying. “Rayla, it’s too late. We have to go.” Rayla continued sobbing and screaming, but Callum pulled her away.

“Guards, follow them!” Claudia yelled. There were sounds of men in armor running away into the brush. He doubted they’d find the pair. “You did it, Soren,” Claudia’s voice said right by his face, “You’re officially a dragon slayer.”

Soren couldn’t look up at her, though. Couldn’t look at anything. His gaze was still caught by the dragon’s eyes.

He’d killed before, defending Katolis. Not many, but he had, and was prepared to do it again, as many times as he needed to in his life. But he’d never enjoyed it, taking the life of a soldier. He hadn’t regretted it either, there was an understanding between him and his enemy that either would die for what they believed. He respected those he’d killed, fighting to the last man. Even the elves he respected. 

Why, then, had he always been so eager to kill a dragon? What honor did he think would come? This wasn’t a beast in a cave, hoarding treasure and a damsel in distress. This was another soldier, here on patrol. Soren was the one who provoked the fight, despite swearing to try and defend when possible. Soren was the one who pushed the fight to this conclusion. The elf’s words rang in his head, ‘murderer!’

“Soren?” Claudia said, waving her hand in front of Soren’s face, “Sooooren. What’s up? You’re not under a spell are you?”

Soren turned away from the dragon. “I have to go.”

“What? You’re not gonna help me?” Claudia said, “You’re the one who killed it, you might as well help me get it ready to ship to the capitol.”

Soren didn’t respond, just turned away and didn’t look back. 

 

Murderer. The word rang in his head. He always wanted to be a knight, like in the tales of old. His dad had wanted him to be a mage like Claudia, but it wasn’t in him. It took a while, but soon his father was convinced, and he went into training. And he was good. The best. He became like his heroes, or so he thought. 

Then he thought of the zip line he had built. Maybe he got caught on purpose. Maybe he went about the killing of Ezran in an elaborate way so that it wouldn’t work. Or maybe he was just to stupid. 

How could his father ask of him to do this, to kill two children? His friends? This...this isn’t what he had become a knight for. A crown guard. He was the GOOD guy. The one who fought back the monsters to save the innocent. 

But what was a hero, when the monsters were innocent too?

“Soren?” Claudia said. She must have followed him back to town. “Soren, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

Soren swallowed. He wasn’t smart enough for this. He didn’t know what to do. But Claudia always did. She was the brains. “Claudia,” he said, knowing that this alone would betray his father, “There’s something I need to tell you.”


	15. Gladiator AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya leads a group of gladiators in a battle that will decide her fate, and possibly the fate of the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off my terrible memory of the gladiator film
> 
> Sorry for late upload. The depression hit me up the wazoo

Amaya didn’t need to hear the sounds of cheering to know how the crowd felt. She could feel it in the rumbling of the stands. She could see the shapes of clapping hands up ahead. She knew the words the announcer spoke. He’d said them countless times before, and she’d only needed it translated once. 

Beside her, Gren tapped lightly on her armor. She looked back and he nodded, urging her on. She nodded in return. She would do her best to ensure Gren made it out of this alive. There was no questioning she would be dead without him. Her fighting prowess only got her so far, making her valuable to the gladiator master, Villads, who himself was blind. But she was useless if she couldn’t communicate with him properly. Gren, a young gladiator without much more promise other than a gory death to satisfy the crowds, thankfully knew how to sign from his last slave position, before he’d been sold. He saved her, and now she’d save him. 

They were both dressed as roman soldiers, a dress she was not eager to replicate. For one, they were the ones who had come for her sister, and later her husband. For two, the helmets were cumbersome. She needed a perfectly clear vision to see properly.

But she didn’t dare take it off. Not when she knew who was in attendance. 

The gate rose and Amaya stepped out, Gren and the other ‘soldiers’ beside her. The dirt rose up in small clouds as they stepped out to the adoring crowds. Amaya didn’t look up at their adoration, though. Her eyes narrowed on the top box, where the richest sat. The richest in this case was someone she knew very well, Viren, the emperor. He had seized the throne from Amaya’s brother in law, killing him in the guise of an assassination. 

Only Amaya knew the truth, a crime for which she was supposed to be put to death. Because she was deaf, the soldiers believed they wouldn’t have to be quiet to sneak up on her in her sleep, but the shaking of the floor alerted her, and she fought for freedom, a freedom that led to her capture anyway, just by men who didn’t know who she was. 

She was lucky to have been bought by master Villads. He promised that if she made enough money, she could win her freedom. She haggled, and managed a promise of freedom for Gren as well. All she had to do was win this fight.

The opposing force’s gate opened, revealing more gladiators dressed as barbarians, horns on their helmet and gold paint on their faces. The soldier in front carried a glowing sword, one she had heard about. This was another esteemed gladiator, one with her own fans. 

On another day, in another time, Amaya may have wanted to be friends with her. At the least she had her respect. But respect had little value here. Amaya would win. 

She had never heard the clanging of swords, but still, that first hit always sent a rush of adrenaline, a wave of energy all the way down to her toes. She raised her tower shield, forcing off more enemies with that then with her sword. 

She guarded Gren, allowing him to shoot arrows at oncoming ‘barbarians’ over her without getting hit, picking off the strays one by one. 

Beside her, Corvus fought with a chain, swinging it knocking over their enemies. 

The battle was bloody. Soon, only Amaya, Gren, and Corvus were left, standing across the last of the barbarians, the woman with the glowing sword. 

Corvus sidestepped one way, Gren the other while Amaya and the barbarian stayed locked, ready to finish the fight. But that wasn’t up to them. 

Amaya couldn’t hear what the crowd was saying, but a quick sweeping glance of their turned down thumbs was all she needed. Corvus and Gren stood ready, but Amaya wouldn’t swing her sword, not yet. Her eyes found the Emperor’s box once again. 

He looked older, greyer, more decrepit, though she couldn’t get a good glimpse of his face from down here. Still, she could tell he had the same snooty expression as always. He lifted his own hand in the air, and turned his thumb down as well. The crowd applauded. 

Amaya looked the barbarian woman in the eyes. She closed her eyes, preparing for the blow that would end her life. 

Amaya threw her sword to the ground. 

Following her lead, Gren did as well. Corvus was more hesitant, but nodded. Finally, Amaya removed her helmet, purposefully brushing aside her hair so that the Emperor could get a good look at the scar on her cheek. 

“My name is Amaya,” She signed, trusting Gren to interpret for her, as her eyes never left Viren, “My sister was the wife of Emperor Harrow. His children are my nephews. They deserve to be on the throne. But Viren had them removed. They went missing, somewhere even I do not know. He then attempted to have me killed.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the crowd turning on their emperor, confused and horrified. Then, a tapping on her armor. It was the barbarian. The gates had opened again, and this time, real Roman soldiers entered, with real weapons meant for quick killing, not the bloody messes of the gladiator pit. 

Amaya, the barbarian, Corvus, and Gren picked up their weapons and backed up to one another, ready to defend. Amaya looked back up to Viren. 

As if appalled by his own actions, Viren turned his thumb up, in the face of the crowd. 

And so the group was arrested instead of killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villads needs to be in more of these stories.


	16. Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow has a unique parenting style. His children and everyone else is not a fan.

“You boys get a good night sleep?” Harrow asked as his sons filed into the kitchen, grabbing plates of toast and eggs (Callum) and sugary cereal (Ezran.)

“I had a weird dream,” Ezran said, “I was riding on a hippopatomas made of taffy, and I couldn’t stop eating his ears. I thanked him, but he couldn’t hear me!”

“Huh,” Harrow said, “Maybe it means you need to listen more,” he grabbed Ezran’s ear, making the boy scrunch up his face. “I had a wild dream too, I dreamt the entire ocean was made of orange soda. It was only when I woke up that I realized it was just a fanta sea.”

Callum and Ezran stared at their father for a good long moment. Callum got up, turning around and heading back to his room. “Nope. Going back to bed. Goodnight.” 

 

“Welcome, Mr. Katolis, please sit,” Mr. Aaravos said, Callum squirming before him. This was just a routine meeting with the school counselor to talk about Callum’s grades and future plans, but he knew Callum hated every second of it. 

“Hello, there.” Harrow said, sitting comfortably beside his step-son, “So, how’s he doing?”

“Callum’s grades are quite good,” Aaravos said, his deep voice echo-y, “He has an excellent memory, which makes his test scores very promising.”

“Hey, not bad,” Harrow said, giving Callum a friendly punch on the arm. 

“However,” Aaravos continued, and the word alone gave Harrow a chill down his spine, “His teachers have reported he could use some help in his writing skills. He gets to the point, but he could use some more practice.”

“Well, he always was better with the visual arts rather than written ones. But I mean, that’s not exactly going to send him out on the street. Besides he’d first have to weigh the prose and cons.”

Aaravos and Callum were silent for a long moment as the pun washed over them. Finally Callum buried his face in his hands. 

 

Harrow and Viren had been law partners for a long time. They went to school together, they did internships together, and they went into their own practice together. 

Which didn’t mean that Viren didn’t sometimes want to kill him. 

“Hey,” Harrow said to him, passing by his desk, “I’ll get those reports to you this afternoon, alright? Bob Marley’s giving me some trouble.”

Viren screwed up his face, “Bob Marley?”

“The printer,” Harrow explained, “He be Jammin.’”

Viren took a deep breath, “Don’t you have children to inflict these on now?”

“Oh I’m already texting them.” 

 

“Hey dad?” Ezran called through the house, “Ellis wants to hang out, what time is my dentist appointment?”

“Tooth-hurty,” he answered without hesitation. 

Ezran stared him down, unamused. “Actually it’s at 3, make sure you’re back by then.”

 

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Katolis,” Rayla said, getting into his minivan, because of course he had a minivan. “We were talking earlier, and were wondering if we could stop and get some chips on the way home?”

“Fries,” Callum corrected, “In America they’re called French Fries.”

“Oh, right,” Rayla shook her head, “So weird.”

“It IS weird,” Harrow agreed, “And you know, they weren’t even cooked in France! They were cooked in grease.” 

Rayla just barely managed to stop Callum from jumping out the moving car.

 

It was a quiet afternoon. Everyone in the Katolis-Prince house was working on their own thing, the children on their homework, Harrow on his laptop. 

Then, Ezran looked up, “What rhymes with orange?”

“No it doesn’t,” Callum said, without even thinking. Ezran looked confused. “What doesn’t rhyme with orange.” he explained. 

Ezran and Harrow now both blinked at him, “Did you…” Ezran said, “Did you just tell a dad joke?”

Callum’s eyes went wide at the realization, “Oh sh--”

Harrow, meanwhile, was tearing up. He jumped up off the table and went to hug him, “You really ARE my son!” 

“Dad! No! Why!” Callum said, trying to struggle out of his grip, “Not like this! I didn’t want it like this!”


	17. No Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons have never existed, and no one was there to make the breach. So when humans made Dark Magic, the war started, messy and violent, and continued off and on through the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schedule is weird for the next couple days so we'll see.

Rayla clutched her hand. Or rather, where her hand had been. 

The humans had been improving their technology faster than the elves, and their experience with dark magic was getting more dangerous. They’d been pushing forward on the elves borders for years now. 

The elves were supposed to make their push back this time. A small group of moonshadow elves went behind enemy lines, preparing to take out the king, a last ditch effort to save their people and maybe stop the humans once and for all.

It...didn’t go very well. 

Rayla didn’t know where the rest of her squad was, nor whether they were dead, captured, or hey, looking on the brightside, maybe one of them had finished their mission. She had to assume that wasn’t likely.

Her squad leader, Runaan, ordered her to retreat when things started to go south. Scared at the sudden violence, Rayla agreed, and ran. She had to fight her way through, hence the injured, er, lost hand. But she had escaped. 

For a while. In the face of oncoming human soldiers she’d found a hiding place near the border. She was so close...almost ready to make it to safety. Instead, she was hiding in a hovel of dirt and tree roots, bleeding out from her messily wrapped hand, but weirdly it was the cold and hunger that was bothering her most. 

She didn’t dare make a break for it. Every time she thought it was safe to emerge and run, she heard more signs of soldiers. In the name of all six sources, how many WERE there? And more importantly, when would they give up??

She’d made it through most of the day. Night would soon fall, and she could get her moon powers back. With them, she would more easily be able to hide from the soldiers, and maybe able to make it. 

If she didn’t bleed out by then. Or freeze. Or starve. Or get caught. 

Three out of four success wasn’t too bad. 

Rayla didn’t process the sound of fightings significance until it was too late. Now she had extra incentive to stay hidden. She kept her head down and just hoped, hoped that the elves would win, that they’d come for her, that none of the fighting would kill her while it was here. 

Behind the sounds of the fighting she heard labored breathing. She risked peeking out to search for the source. There was a human! Right there! Not a soldier so it seemed, but possibly a dark mage which was even worse. 

Rayla closed her eyes, listening, and grabbing her sword in her one good hand. The breathing got closer and closer and…

The woman dropped down into Rayla’s hovel in a heap. She groaned, a pile of messy hair and robes. Rayla didn’t know what to do. The woman looked almost in worse than she did. Wait, counting...no, 2 hands. She was fine. 

Rayla was bitter. 

The woman looked up slowly, suddenly on alert as she saw the elf before her. The sat across each other on the ground, both ready to fight, but neither willing to make the first move. 

“Who are you?” Rayla asked, suspicious.

The woman blinked, “Claudia,” she said, “The high mage apprentice.”

Rayla raised her head. She’d heard about this one. She was dangerous. She raised her sword. Claudia raised her hands in surrender, “Don’t,” she said, “Please. My spell components have been destroyed,” she indicated her bag, “I have no magic, just...take me prisoner or whatever, I’ll come quietly.”

There was no way Rayla could bring Claudia into Xadia. She might not have magical creatures here, but if she grabbed one there was no telling what spells she might cast. “Just...just stay here,” Rayla said. She’d have to risk it running for it. She got up, keeping the sword pointed at Claudia. The problem was, in order to climb out, she’d need at least one hand. She attempted to use her stump and climb out that way, but a jolt of pain sent her spiralling back down to the forest floor. 

Claudia came closer and Rayla tried to scramble away, but there wasn’t far to go. “It’s ok,” Claudia said, “I know some basic medicine. I could bind your hand better.”

“And why should I trust you?” Rayla demanded. 

Claudia moved forward again, “Because we’re both basically dead anyway,” she said, “Might as well live while we can.”

Rayla hesitated, but held out her stump, allowing Claudia to dress it. “What’s your name?”

“Rayla.” She answered, honestly.

Claudia gave just the smallest of smiles, “Welcome to the edge of the war, Rayla.”


	18. Star Trek—section 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow is desperately trying to broker a peace between the United Federation of Planets and Xadia after the Xadian King has been killed, allegedly by starfleet. Meanwhile, Viren gets his own orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a 1:30 am call time and so write this at 3-4am!! Whooo!!!

“Lieutenant Villads,” Commander Viren said from the Captain’s chair, “set a course for Jupiter space station, be prepared to take us there the moment we beam up the away team.”

“But sir,” Villads protested, “Cap’n Harrow instructed us to hold orbit around Xadia until his negotiations were completed.”

“If you listened, you’d notice my orders don’t contradict the Captains,” Viren said, “I don’t share his trust in the Xadians. I want to be prepared if they try anything.”

“Aye Commander,” Villads said, feeling the raised control panel and putting in the directions.

“You have the bridge,” Viren said and walked into the captain's ready room.

Once the doors closed, he took a breath. Quickly, he typed in a lock to the door ensuring no one would walk in. 

He didn’t dare sit in the Captains chair, but still stood before the computer screen, typing in passcode after passcode. Damn these security measures, he was getting to old to remember all these. 

The screen went black and he knew it was impossible to actually feel the scan, but he always swore he could. “Identity Confirmed.”

The screen blinked to a man with sparkling skin and horns. “Admiral Aaravos,” Viren said, “We have a problem.”

“I thought you’d be returning now, Commander,” Aaravos said, “what is the hold up?”

“Our Xadian cadet just happened to be the niece of the Moonshadow Commander.” Viren said, irritated, “he agreed to negotiations on the moons’ colony. Captain Harrow went himself.”

“You should have prepared for this,” Aaravos said, “I thought you had intel on the Xadian girl.”

“Not this intel,” Viren said, “What do you want me to do?”

“We must stop negotiations,” Aaravos said, “you know as much as I do the importance of keeping Xadia out of the federation.”

“I’ve tried to bring them back,” he said, “Captain Harrow is determined as always.”

“If he is the obstacle,” Aaravos said, “then he must be eliminated.”

Virens face fell. “But, Captain Harrow is a monument of the federation. Highly decorated, he’s...he’s everything the federation stands for.”

“Exactly,” Aaravos, “once the Xadians have assassinated him, especially after he arrived in good faith, it will be impossible for the negotiations to continue.”

A muscle in Virens jaw jumped. He’s known Harrow since the academy. Harrow was the reason he joined Section 31, to be the sin eater, do what Harrow couldn’t, to protect him and allow him to preserve his ideals.

“You still have those Xadian weapons?” Aaravos asked. Viren nodded. “Good. Get officers you can trust completely, and get it done.”

Viren smirked, “I don’t trust anyone completely.” It was an old section 31 joke.

“Very wise.” And the screen went dark.

Viren froze, but his mind was racing. “Lieutenants Soren And Claudia to the bridge, please,” he said into his combadge, “Quickly.”

The pilot in red and the scientist in blue knew better than to hesitate, making it there in record time. “We must move quickly,” he said, “Soren, Im going to transport you directly down to the moon. Claudia, I need you to prepare a replicator, a transporter, and a stasis pod very quickly,” he said, “Go!”


	19. Claudia finds Aaravos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia is determined to find the mirrors secrets...and she succeeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s working in the middle of the night again!!!

Claudia stared the mirror down. Her father had tried every trick in the book to find out what was weird about this. Several books, actually. But Claudia was a little more...creative with her dark magic. Sometimes her experiments failed, but hey, sometimes it worked. She hoped this would be one of those times.

“Sterces ruoy laever,” She said. The mirror stubbornly stayed a simple mirror.

“Dammit,” She said, hitting the table in frustration. To her horror, the table lurched, the candles flying off the table. “Nononono!”

The candles lit the cloth on fire. She desperately tried to pat it out before she remembered, “duh Claudia! Magic!”

She raised her hand “hsiugnitxe!” The flames retreated to her palm, and she closed her fist, leaving her in darkness.

Only for a moment, though.

The mirror shone blue light over her, making her flinch her eyes away, waiting until they adjusted to the light.

She stepped forward, looking at the mirror inside. It seemed like a room, but not the room she was in. It was some sort of library.

“Oh my,” She said, resting her hand on the glass. For a moment she thought she’d be able to pass right through and travel to the land beyond.

She didn’t, it was still the cool surface it always was. 

She had to tell her dad.

 

“Dad! Dad! Come on! I diditididitididit!”

“Did what?” Viren asked, reluctantly allowing his daughter to pull him along toward his laboratory, “Claudia, please just speak plain, what did you do? Or at least tell me if this is good or bad?”

“Good! Definitely good!” She said, “you have to come see!”

She pulled him into the room with the mirror. “Please tell me you didn’t break it.”

“No, I swear,” she said, “just watch!” And she turned out the candles. 

Leaving them both in darkness. 

“Claudia, I can’t watch anything with the candles out.”

“No! Why isn’t it working? I had it!” She felt along the mirror surface, trying to force it, “mr. Library! Come on, where’d you go?”

“I think you need some sleep, Claudia,” Viren said, lighting a candle with his fingers. “It’s fine, it’s called magic dreams. Sometimes if you’re focusing all your power on one task, the power itself can start to make you hallucinate.”

“But it was real!” Claudia said, as Viren led her out by the shoulders, “I swear it.”

“You don’t think your brain would conjure up a magical library?” Viren said, “I mean, I can understand. I did almost the same thing searching for an answer to the lava monster 9 years ago.”

Claudia slumped and followed him.

 

Only to return late that night, because of course she did. “I know it was real,” she said, putting out her candle.

The mirror glowed again. She stared into it, trying to see something more, something she could tell her father to prove its existence, or maybe an identifying feature she could research to tell where this was.

She had to admit, if she were to dream up a magical place, this would be ideal. It just seemed so cozy, full of books that reached the ceiling, and light that somehow didn’t seem to damage the books. She leaned in until her eye was practically on the glass, trying to read just one spine.

The door to the library suddenly opened, and a figure walked in. Claudia gasped, her breath fogging up the mirror. She furiously wiped it away, looking at the figure. It was an elf! A robed elf with purple sparkling skin.

“Hello!” Claudia called, knocking on the mirror, “hello?! Can you hear me?” The elf didn’t respond so she just tried waving her hands wildly flapping to get his attention.

To her delight, he approached the mirror. Claudia waved at him, excited. He didn’t acknowledge her, he just...he fixed his cloak. “You see a mirror too,” she said to herself, slumping. She tried to think of every spell she knew, looking for ANYTHING that could communicate with him. But she couldn’t do that unless she knew where he was. “I’ll just have to wait,” she thought, “Don’t you worry, mr. Elf man. I’m putting you on notice.” She pulled up her chair and stared.

 

“Clauds?” Soren’s voice woke her up through the door. Dammit, she’d fallen asleep. And the library was empty again. Where did he go? “You in here?”

Soren opened the door, and the mirror image faded until she was staring at herself. “There you are!” Soren said, “how long have you-“

“Get out!” Claudia said launching herself at her brother, only managing to push him with the element of surprise, “out out OUT!” 

She closed the door in his face and stared at the mirror. Slowly, it glowed, revealing the library again. “Come back in,” she told Soren, opening the door to him. He didn’t move fast enough, so she pulled him by his armor, shutting the door with him inside.

“Ok,” Soren said, “so. We’re in a dark room. Why are we in a dark room?”

“It only works with one person,” she said, “or at least, one person at a time.”

“What works?”

Claudia just hugged him, “fascinating!” Then her stomach growled, sounding like a bear.

“Clauds, when’s the last time you ate?” Soren asked, opening the door to let in some light.

“Uh, not sure,” Claudia said, “what day is it?”

Soren sighed, and bodily picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, “to the kitchens we go!”

“Hey wait!” She cried, pointlessly beating on his armor, “I’m gonna miss him when he comes back! Put me down!”

 

Once Soren all but force-fed her a meal, Claudia snuck away back to the darkened room. The elf man was back, lounging before the fire, reading some book. She couldn’t make out the title.

She sat back in her seat, her butt forming to the shape of the chair, “Hey there, elf-man,” She said with a wave. “Hope you’re having a good day.”

She brought her own book this time at least, reading to the glow of the mirror. It was a thrilling tale of a strange land without any magic, but something called ‘computers’ people built to do almost anything, it seemed.

She was just getting to the part where the computer was turning evil when her light turned out. 

She looked confused up at the mirror. It had gone completely black. “Elf man?” She asked out loud, “where’d you go?”

A hand appeared against the glass. A four fingered hand, followed by the man. This time, he was looking at her. “Can you see me?” She asked, pointing at herself. The man nodded. “Can you hear me?” She pointed at her ear. He shook his head no.

“Wait, Wait I got this, she said, grabbing her book and flipping to the back. She took a quill and started to write ‘Hi,’ when she realized. “Duh, Claudia he’s in a mirror!” She scratched it out and wrote below, ‘!aidualC m’I !iH’

The elf man smiled. He waved at her, kindly, then breathed on the mirror. He traced letters out of the fog. ‘I am Aaravos.’

Claudia sighed in relief, “I think we’re going to be good friends, Aaravos.”

He couldn’t tell what she said, but he smiled all the same.


	20. Demon Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia dabbles in demon summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very uninspired today, but after giving nothing yesterday I decided something was better than nothing. 
> 
> Fun fact, I'm actually writing a script kinda like this? college students summon a demon. hilarity ensues.

Claudia lit the candles, lying the last few elements into the pentagram circle. “Spirits from the beyond, Fire of the deep, Forge a deathly bond, A servant of darkened creep.” 

The candles went out as cold wind swept through the closed room. Claudia smiled to herself, closing her eyes and enjoying the icy air as though it were a fresh spring breeze. She wondered what sort of spirit of the dark Hell had sent her. 

On their own, the candles re-lit as a hot blue flame. A figure stood in the center of the chalk. “Uh, Hi,” the figure said, “My name’s Callum, what’s yours?” 

Claudia blinked, her eyes adjusting to the new light. “Ah, very clever demon,” she said, “Trying to get me to sign over my true name to you. I am wiser than you think.”

“Uh, I think you’re thinking of the fair folk,” Callum said, scratching at the base of his horns. “I mean. If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine, I was just curious.”

Claudia blinked. “Oh,” she said, “My name’s Claudia.”

Callum smiled, “Hi Claudia! I’m Callum. I--wait, I said that already,” He sighed, “Sorry, I’m a bit new to this whole summoning thing.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Claudia smiled, “You’re doing a Great job.”

Callum beamed, “Thanks! And thank you for summoning me today. What can I do for you?” 

“Right,” Claudia said, opening up a book, “So, I’m searching for the egg of the dragon Prince,”

“Oof, that’s very rare,” Callum said, “Word on the interdimensional grapevine is that the last one was destroyed.”

“Oh, but it wasn’t!” Claudia said, “My father had it, actually, and faked it’s destruction so that he could keep it out of the hands of those who’d use it as a weapon.”

“Oh.” Callum said, sitting cross-legged in front of her, “Well, what do you need me for?”

Claudia sighed, “Some OTHER demons STOLE it from my father, and now they’re going to bring it back to the ones who are going to use it as a weapon! I need you to track them and stop them! AND bring the dragon prince back to me.” 

Callum nods, “Ok, sounds like a standard demon contract then, if you will, just go over our terms and conditions here.” Callum summoned a pad. Claudia scrolled through quickly, wondering if she should read these over more carefully than her itunes terms. Still, she shrugged and clicked the ‘Agree’ button at the end. 

Slowly, Callum extended his hand beyond the confines of the chalk pentagram. “Pleasure doing business with you."


	21. His Majesty's Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An English ship intercepts a dragon egg on it's way to France, and Callum watches as it hatches, not expecting it to imprint on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy dragon books, I highly recommend the Temeraire series by Naomi Novik, the first of which is His Majesty's Dragon.

Callum eyed the dragon egg set at the center of the ship’s deck. Captain Villads stood in front of it. The shaking was getting more and more vigorous by the minute. They had hoped to reach shore before the egg hatched, but there was no way they’d make it now.

It had been a surprise to find the crate with the egg inside when they had taken the French ship. In respect to them, the French accepted their loss with dignity, the living officers in the brig, and the Ruthless’ crew split between them to take the ship back to England. They had planned on going together, but the presence of the Dragon egg ushered them to go ahead, not that it made any difference now. 

Ezran was bouncing beside Callum. It was lucky, Callum thought, that when they’d signed up with the Navy, the two boys had ended up on the same ship as swabbers. It was a hard life, but they were in it together. Ezran was excited to see the dragon. They’d caught glimpses at home of dragons flying overhead, but had never been so close, especially not to a newborn one. 

Callum, meanwhile, was just feeling bad for Villads. As a blind Captain he’d fought hard to get and keep his command. While he could be harsh, he was always fair. Callum liked him as a Captain. But when they found the dragon egg, Villads had volunteered to be the one to imprint on the babe when he was born, as all dragons had to do. This would remove Villads from the Navy automatically and instead put him in the air force. 

The airforce was...well, it was harsh to say it was looked down upon, among the military branches. But they were far more isolated. Once you had imprinted upon a dragon, you were bound to that dragon for the rest of it’s life. And depending on the breed, dragons lived a long time. 

Not to mention, England’s air force did not have the prestige of their Navy, for instance. There simply wasn’t enough room on the island to breed the dragons properly, like they did out in the East. France had the superior force, there was no question. Villads had dedicated himself to the Navy, and done well here. It would be a shame he was about to be forced out.

A piece of the shell burst off the egg, and Ezran gripped Callum’s arm so tight it was going to bruise. Now that the process had begun, the hatching was going all the faster, until Callum could just make out blue-white scales writhing beneath. 

Finally, the animal emerged, stretching it’s limbs for the very first time, still soaked in the goo from it’s egg. The crew were split half and half, leaning in to get a better look, or leaning away to hide from the creature. It was still big, the size of a large dog, and could no doubt do damage to human flesh. 

Villads held his hand out to the warm breath of air the dragon breathed. “Thas it,” he said, “Come on, youngin, come ‘ere.” 

The dragon’s eyes blinked open, a brilliant blue. It considered Villads for a long moment, sniffing his hand…

...and then walked away.

Every pair of eyes was fixed on the dragon as it slowly paced the deck, claws flexing on the wooden planks. Every once in a while it would stray closer to the line of crew members. The bravest stood stock straight, some winced away, muttering prayers or whatever other rituals they needed to keep their superstitions at bay.

Ezran was the only one dumb enough to be reaching out to the dragon, trying to summon it like a stray cat. It worked too, the dragon sniffing the air more rapidly as it got close, it’s jaws coming too close to Ezran hand for Callum’s blood pressure.

He snatched Ezran hand away before it got TOO close. This brought the dragon’s attention to himself, transfixed by the wide blue eyes. It tilted his head at him, curious. Callum had to admit, as much as he’d been worrying over Ezran, he was just as curious. 

“Hello,” The dragon said, suddenly opening up it’s mouth, “You smell interesting.”

Callum blinked. “Uhhh,” he said smartly, looking up to the officers. They nodded him along, “You...you can speak English?” 

The dragon thought, smacking it’s….well it didn’t have lips, but Callum couldn’t think of a better expression. “Yes, I suppose I can,” he said, his voice like a child’s, but his words like a scholar. “I heard it in my egg. So I think I understand a good amount of vocabulary. French too, I think, but I haven’t tried it yet.” 

Callum cleared his throat, surprised at speaking with a dragon, let alone a dragon born less than a minute ago. “Well uh...do you have a name?”

The dragon hummed, flexing more of his muscles, “No, not yet. Do you have a name?” 

“C-Callum,” he said, “I mean, I’m Callum. Callum Prince.”

“Hello, Callum Prince,” the dragon said, “Would you be so kind as to give me a name?”

Callum’s brain simultaneously stopped and went 100 knots an hour. He had never named anything before. Even Ezran had named the little toad they found out in the garden, though he hardly thought ‘bait’ was an appropriate name for a dragon. “Azymondias?” he said, thinking of some great ships through history.

“We can call him ‘Zym’ for short!” Ezran said, excited, “Hi, I’m his brother Ezran Katolis. We have different last names but we’re brothers.”

The dragon’s eyes went to Ezran, “Hello, Ezran Katolis,” he said, “Yes...yes, Azymondias. I like it.” Zym stepped closer and laid his head in Callum’s lap, “Thank you, Callum Prince.”

Callum hesitantly put his hand in the hair-like mane on Zym’s head. Looks like he was joining the airforce.


	22. Snow White AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dark mage has a dark mirror and seeks to destroy the lives of an innocent prince who he believes is a threat.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a dark mage in a dark castle. In this castle, the mage had a magical mirror. Every morning, the mage would travel down to the cells where he kept it, and say the magical incantation, “Mirror, Mirror, on the stand, who is the most powerful in the land?”

In the mirror a dark figure would appear, with skin like the night sky and a double pair of horns on his head. He spoke in a voice low and true, “With all your force at your command, you are the most powerful in the land.”

The mage would smile to himself and go about his business as the Regent of the land. The King had died not long ago, and his sons were too young to take control, and so the Mage had been left in charge of the Kingdom. 

Everything changed one day when he went down to ask the mirror his question, though, for it gave a new response, “Despite the force at your command, the Crown Prince is the most powerful in the land.”

“What?” the mage spat, “How?” The mirror stared back at him coldly. The mage sighed, “With his years of age so few, how can his power possibly be true?” 

The mirror smiled, “While you have learned spells from every book, the Prince’s innate magic has gone overlooked.”

The mage snarled. “I hate your rhymes,” he said, and swept out of the dungeon. 

The mage called upon his two most loyal servants, his own children. “I need you to take the princes into the woods,” he said, staring them down, “Tell them it is for a riding lesson, whatever you need to do. And then...bring me back their hearts.”

“Well, I mean,” the daughter, his apprentice, said, confused, “Their hearts are in their bodies, so if they come back, they’ll bring them too?” 

“A lot of accidents can happen out on the road,” the Mage told them, “You will come back with the tragic news that the princes have been killed.”

“But how can we…” The son, a knight started, before realization dawned on him. “Ohhh,”

“Yes, ‘oh’,” The mage said, “Now go, and do not return unless you have both their hearts.

It was almost too easy for the Knight and the Mage to lure the crown prince, and his older half brother out into the forest. The Princes had known them their whole lives and had no reason to distrust them. 

The Apprentice and the Knight exchanged forlorn looks as they continued on. “Brother,” the Apprentice finally said as they reached the darkest parts of the woods, “I can’t do it.”

“I know, sister,” The Knight said, just as upset. They stopped on the road and faced the princes. 

“You have to go on without us,” the Apprentice told them, “Run into the woods and find safety as far from the Dark Castle as you can.”

“What do you mean?” the Elder Prince said, only now getting scared. 

“The Dark Mage is after your hearts,” the Knight said, “You’re not safe in the kingdom anymore. You have to get far away from here.”

The princes held each other close, shocked at the news as the Knight and the Apprentice left them, alone. They would kill a pair of deer instead, and bring those hearts back to the Mage. Hopefully, that would convince him. 

“What do we do now?” The Elder prince said, as the dense trees seemed to press in on them, “We’re lost! We need food and water and shelter, not to mention protection from the Dark Mage! Where are we supposed to go?!” 

“Hold on,” the younger prince said, unafraid of the noises from the trees, unlike his brother. “There’s a cottage up ahead, hidden in the trees. It’s by a flowing river at the base of the mountain.”

“How do you know that?” the elder prince asked, but the younger prince did not answer, and just led his brother through. 

The Dark mage had asked about how the younger prince had received power, but never once questioned what kind it would be. Ever since birth, the prince had received the gift of being able to talk to animals, and know what they were saying in return. Now that he was older, he was a master of the beasts, and even these strange creatures of the dark woods helped them through. 

Just as the animals promised, there was a cottage by the mountain. Callum and Ezran enjoyed drinking the cold, fresh water from the running stream. Inside they found seven beds, all laid out. The princes were tired, and so quickly lay themselves down and rested for a long while. 

They were still asleep when the true residents, a band of elves, all returned home to find the princes lying in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't clear:  
> mage=Viren  
> Mirror=Aaravos  
> apprentice=Claudia  
> Knight=Soren  
> Younger/Crown Prince=Ezran  
> Elder Prince=Callum  
> Elves=Rayla, Runaan, and their band of assassins. I know there's not 7 but shhh.


	23. On the Moon Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their date, Claudia...postpones telling Callum some important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Callaudia. Is that its ship name? It should be.

It was everything Callum had dreamed. No, scratch that, it was more than what he’d dreamed. Here he stood on the Moon Nexus, overlooking the beautiful lake, and Claudia...Claudia was in front of him, her hair done up beautifully...well, she was always beautiful, but this time it was done up for him. 

She was leaning in closer to him. Her breath smelled buttery, like the pancakes she’d made. At least it wasn’t worms, he thought before their lips connected. 

That...that was less like his dreams. 

He’d never kissed anyone before, but none of the romantic books he’d read described quite so much teeth being involved. Maybe he just hadn’t read enough, but he tended to prefer action stories. Curse him, he should have read more!

Claudia broke away from him. “Um,” she started.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, “I’ve never uh,” should he be admitting that? Should he make her think he has? But she’s known him his whole life, she’d probably know if he did and--

“No, no,” she said, cutting him off, “I--I’M sorry. I never kissed anyone either, so I don’t...uh, I didn’t…”

“Yeah,” Callum said, bowing his head in embarrassment, “Wait...you’ve never…” He stared at her, unbelieving. She nodded. “How?! You’re...you’re YOU.” He said, not able to find the words to describe her properly.

“Yeah, I know I’m me,” Claudia said, adjusting a flyaway hair, “I just...well, I mean, I’m usually studying. And besides, I always go on and on, talking about weird stuff and I guess people just...aren’t interested.”

“I’m interested,” Callum said, flushing immediately, “I mean...I like hearing you talk.”

Claudia gave him a small smile, “Even when you don’t know what I’m talking about?”

Callum laughed, “ESPECIALLY when I don’t know,” he said, “Then I can just...focus on the sound of your voice.”

Claudia scrunched up her nose, rocking side to side in embarrassment. “Stooooop,” she said, “You’re such a shmultz!” She bit her lip, “Keep going.”

Callum cleared his throat, “Uh, okay,” he said, thinking of what else to say, “You’re the smartest person I know. By a longshot.” She giggled, “You’re really funny and honestly just...just fun to be around.”

She leaned into him, giving him a good squeeze. “You’re fun being around too, Callum,” She said. Gingerly, Callum wrapped his own arms around her, smiling to himself. Suddenly, her head popped up. “I want to try kissing again.”

Callum nodded rapidly, as her look changed from embarrassed to determined. “Ok….how?” he asked, unsure of what to do.

“Ok, ok,” Claudia said, thinking, “Alright first, hands on my waist.” 

Callum’s hands snapped into position before he realized what he was doing. His face must have been as bright as his scarf. Claudia flinched a bit, “That tickles,” she said, re-adjusting his grip to more around her back. 

“Alright, next, I think your head needs to be kinda like...angled…” she put a hand on either side of his head and tilted it just slightly. “Ok, good. Now, part your lips just a little, and maybe like, pout them a bit.”

Callum had no idea what he looked like, but he had to imagine it was some sort of fish. “Ok, okokok,” Claudia said, biting her bottom lip. “My turn.” 

He stayed still, like a statue, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was a little taller than him, so this position wasn’t the BEST, but it was nice to feel her hands on his neck all the same. She tilted her head in the opposite direction, and pouted her lips as well, mirroring him. Yep. He definitely looked like a fish. 

She leaned in closer….closer…

It took a moment to actually realize their lips had connected. It was certainly better than the teeth incident of 1 minute ago, but not quite like the storybooks. And then, Claudia was making micro-adjustments, tilting both her head and Callum’s and--

Yeah. Yeah Callum understood why people liked this. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers and feeling the nervous butterflies in his stomach burst into fireworks. 

They pulled away, foreheads leaning up against one another. “Come back with me,” Claudia said, “Back home, to our kingdom. We need you,” she said, eyes meeting his, their eyelashes practically touching, “I need you.”

Callum swallowed, his throat bobbing. Despite himself, he said “Ok.”


	24. Viren and Pip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow is trapped in the body of his pet bird, Pip, and Viren has some things to say to him while he can't respond.

Viren crept into Harrow’s old room. The King’s room, where all the monarchs of Katolis had resided, which now stood empty.

Well, almost empty. A squawk came from the birdcage, making Viren turn. “Oh yes, I almost forgot you were here, my old friend.” He said, smiling, “Have the servants been in to feed you? How do you like the taste of birdseed?”

The bird glared at him. Viren didn’t think he would ever see that look on a bird, but life was just that strange sometimes. “You should be grateful, Viren told him, searching the room for the King’s stamp, “I could have just let you die. Instead I saved your life.”

The bird was not impressed. “What?” Viren asked, “You want a treat? Is that it?” He brought over a small fruit sticking it through the bars. He got too close and the bird pecked him. “AH! SON OF A--”

The bird chirped, pleased with itself. “Oh sure, now you find your violent side, hm?”

“I tried accommodating you,” Viren said, “I bent over backwards doing things your way. I tried and I tried, and everything I did, you hated. No matter what!” 

He went back through the table not finding the stamp he was looking for. “You wanted to sacrifice everything--Your own PEOPLE--to save another’s kingdom. Fine. I found a way to save everyone, with only 3 people sacrificed in the end. 3 for the price of thousands…a CHILD could do the math.

“You wanted vengeance for your wife. I gave you the Dragon King’s head on a platter, and what’s more, stopped his son from becoming another threat. It was a preventative measure! Otherwise we’d be stuck under the dragon king’s claw for centuries more! And you called me a monster.

“You could have been a good king. A GREAT King, if you just once decided to be practical. But your stupid pride and honor got in the way. Well what good is your honor if you’re dead, huh? I wanted you to lead these lands into a time of peace! And you would sacrifice yourself, allowing us to be led by a child!

“Did you even think of the cruelty you’d be placing on your own son? The hardship you’d put on his shoulders? If the elves hadn’t killed him someone else would have. He isn’t ready. And not only would he fail, but he would take the rest of the kingdom down with him!”

Viren took a breath, storming about the chambers, searching for the damn stamp. “I at least have a son and heir who is of age. And certainly Soren may not be...the brightest. But that’s what Claudia’s for, to help guide him. And most of all, Soren is strong. He’ll protect the people, and he’ll have enough sense not to let sentiment in the way. How many people would you sacrifice just to keep your damn BIRD safe!” 

The bird tilted it’s head at him, eyes still narrow. 

“You know what, I never liked that bird.” Viren said, “Truth be told I wasn’t fond of that wife of yours either. She was worse than YOU. And she encouraged the worst IN you. It was a bad image, marrying a widow. For a warrior she had more sentiment than you! And her child...you made him a prince. What were you thinking. It was worse for him than just being a warrior’s son, one who could just disappear with no expectations. You ruined his life!”

The bird squawked at him. He could almost hear Harrow saying ‘you’ve gone too far.’

Viren narrowed his eyes and approached the cage. “It will be a mercy to kill those boys,” Viren said, “to take away the expectations you put on them, that they could never live up to. It is a foolish tradition to allow children to take the throne. They’ll be better off dead!” 

The bird went ballistic, banging itself against the bars of the cage. Viren backed off to a safe distance as it shook back and forth. “You’ll see one day that I was right,” he said, “When this is all over...you’ll see.” 

A glint caught his eye. He followed it, finding the official king’s seal, on it’s side below the bed. “You know what, one last thing,” He said, picking it up, “WHO writes letters and stamps them in BED? What if the wax had spilled on your sheets? That’s just idiotic. Write at a desk you heathen. That’s what it’s for.”

The bird did not stop thrashing. Viren sneered at it. “To think I looked up to you.”

He took the seal in hand and swept out of the room, leaving the bird behind.


	25. Viren's Wife 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren's wife discovers his secrets. But where will she stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a semi-sequel to the chapter in the 1st 100, but could be read alone. 
> 
> Hope you liked yesterday's Viren introspection, because today we have: MORE Viren Introspection.

“You’ll be kicked off the council for this! And you’re lucky if that’s all!” Opelli shouted at him. 

He didn’t stop, not for a moment as he left her behind in the courtyard, rushing down to his dungeon.

He only froze a moment when he reached the stairway, hearing the sound of laughter below. Two people’s laughter. 

He stepped down, the eyes following him. Gren was in his normal spot, chained up, but he had been provided a chair and...and tea. Sitting across from him was Maileen, dark hair pulled up tight. “Viren, darling,” she said, simply, “So kind of you to join us.”

Viren took a breath staring between the two of them. “What are you doing down here?”

“You didn’t think I didn’t know about this place, did you?” she said, “With how long we’ve been married?” She put her tea down in her saucer. “I try not to invade your privacy as I hope you don’t invade mine. But you’ve been so isolated lately. And what, with you being away so suddenly…”

Viren narrowed his eyes at her, challenging. She narrowed them right back. 

“We were just having a lovely discussion about current events,” Gren said, “Your wife makes an excellent cup of tea I must--”

“Be quiet,” Viren hissed at him. Gren didn’t seem to take offense. 

“Excuse me, Lieutenant Gren,” Maileen said, putting her cup down on the chair as she stood, “I think it’s past time my husband and I share a few words.” She turned away, heading straight for the prison room. 

Viren hesitated only a moment in following, and then shut the door behind her. 

Maileen was examining the mirror. “These runes,” she said tracing the outer edges, “Are they ancient Draconic?”

“Or perhaps older,” Viren said, “I haven’t had much luck translating them.” 

She smirked, looking at herself in the reflection, “Liar.” 

“You should go,” he told her, skin still bristling with anger after the pentarchy summit. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

“I have a nice paper from the kingdom that says it is,” she said, “It’s called a marriage license, perhaps you’ve heard of it.”

“Maileen,” he snarled.

“You’ve always kept secrets, Viren,” Maileen said, leveling him with a stare, “I’ve been ok with that. As long as it wasn’t another lover, I don’t care. But you’re meddling in plans for the kingdom. What were you thinking, calling a summit of the Pentarchy? Lying to them? Even if it had gone well, they’d find out your deception sooner or later and then what?!”

“I’m trying to save this kingdom!” He said, “I am only doing...I have only EVER done what I must! What I had to! And no one will listen to me.”

“I’m listening,” She said, “I’m listening right now. So tell me, what you want?” 

“I want the other kingdoms to come to our defense,” Viren said, “A massive union of humanity against those who’d seek to destroy us.” 

“And that boy out there?” She said, nodding at the door, “Where does he fit into this?”

“He’s a spy, sent by Amaya,” he said, “Her hesitance and the hesitance of the council are going to get us all killed!” 

She nodded slowly. “Alright. You’ve expended the goodwill of the pentarchy. What next?” 

He turned to the mirror. “I have nothing left to lose.”

“You have EVERYTHING left to lose,” she told him, “That’s why you must do everything to protect the ones you love.” She took his hands in hers. “What next?” 

He turned back to the mirror. “What is it?” she asked. 

“I think...I think it’s our last hope,” he said.

She nodded, “Show me.” 

He pulled his table of components up to the mirror, and turned out the lights, revealing the glow of Aaravos.

Maileen gasped, as Aaravos scanned her, up and down. He cocked an eyebrow, but nodded to her presence. She respectfully nodded back. 

Viren held the knife over the cup with his hand. “Will you stand by me?” he asked his wife.

“Always,” she said, and he sliced his own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little peeved that Viren said 'I have nothing left to lose' in season 2. YOURE A FATHER OF TWO CHILDREN, MAN!!


	26. Light magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum comes out of his trance with a different understanding of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably short but I have work today. Sorry!

Callum gasped for breath like he was emerging from a lake. “Callum!” Rayla said, throwing her arms around him and making him expel all the air he just got, “oh, thank the ancients, I had this whole rant I was going to give you about using dark magic, but I’m just so glad you’re ok!”

Callum chuckled, “Sorry about that,” he said, patting her on the back, “I won’t ever do it again. I think...I think I don’t have to.”

Rayla backed away, looking at him, “you mastered the sky arcanum?”

“Well…” Callum said, “no, not exactly.” He opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out how to say it, “actually, I have an idea for it, kinda based on the moon.”

“Moon magic?” Rayla said, “like illusions and stuff?”

“Not exactly,” Callum said, “though it might lead to that eventually.” He stood up, looking at the evening sky. The moon had already risen sitting opposite the setting sun. “You see, the moon doesn’t have any light of it’s own. It reflects off the light from the sun, shining down even when the sun is gone.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Rayla said, “so it’s like an illusion or—“

“It’s a mirror,” Callum said, looking at the moons’ light, “it takes what’s radiating from the sun and just...changes it. Alters it slightly. Makes it it’s own.”

“Ok…” Rayla said as Bait wandered up to her, looking for attention, “I think I’m following so far.”

“So, all magical things...they’re like the sun!” Callum said turning back to her, “magic emanates from them-you-like light from the sun!”

“Are you saying I’m radiatin’?” Rayla tilted her head.

“Not exactly,” Callum said, “But...also yes.”

“Ok, now you’re losing me.” Rayla said.

“Ok, yes, it’s radiating off you.” Callum said, “But you can’t detect it unless you’re using the magic. Most of the time, though, it just sits there.”

“So, What,” Rayla said, confused, “you want to just...scoop up my radiatin’ magic left overs?”

“Not ‘scoop,’” Callum corrected, “reflect. Here, I’ll show you, Zym come here.”

Zym was eager to hop on over, but Rayla grabbed him, “oh no you don’t,” She said, “what part of ‘most valuable creature in the world’ don’t you get? Honestly.” She set him down and sat before him, “use me.”

“But,” Callum said, “I don’t know any moon magic. I know sky magic.”

“And If this goes wrong, I don’t want you draining the life out of the baby.” Rayla said. She dug in the dirt, “I know one rune and spell. Here,” the rune looked like a shaded circle. “Do that and say ‘Abscondam’”

Callum took a deep breath, unsure about trying two new things at once. In for copper, in for a gold as it were. “Alright, I’ll try.”

Rayla held out her hands, he took them. He took a deep breath, imagining the magic he knew was there. He could see it, an aura of light around her, slightly purple but full of emotions as well. Playful but serene, mysterious but bright. The energy of the moon.

He took his hand and mimicked the rune Rayla showed him, “Abscondam,” he said.

And he turned invisible before her very eyes. 

Rayla let out a surprised laugh, “Callum! You did it!” She said, 

“Did what?” Callum asked, them looked down at himself, “oh my…”

“Rayla!” Ezran called over, “where’s Callum?!”

“I’m right here, Ez,” Callum said, waving, and then realizing that was silly. “Rayla, how do I turn it off?”

“Uhhhh…..” Rayla said.

“Rayla!!!”

“Sorry! It’ll wear off eventually. Probably.”

Rayla was just glad she couldn’t see his glare.


	27. Ezran and Ellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran doesn’t have many friends at school, but a new girl will change all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezran/Ellis

“Ezran. Ezran. Ezran!” Mr. Corvus said.

“Huh?” The boy said, looking up.

“Please pay attention, Ezran,” Corvus said, pleadingly. “You can read outside materials during lunch, just wait a few minutes.” Ezran was busy reading from his animal guidebook he’d gotten from his family’s trip to the zoo.

“Now, id like to announce the election for class president. The president will represent our class at all student government meetings and take good notes. Anyone who wishes to run can submit a request to me before this Friday, and get materials listed to be ready for the election.” He took a breath, all the kids giving him more of their attention than when he was lecturing. “You can now be excused for lunch.”

There was a mad scramble as the kids got up, getting in line to head over to the cafeteria.

As instructed, Ezran plopped down at the end of the table and took out his book, slipping right back into the facts about jungle cats. He had his pick of seats as most kids had to go buy their lunches. Still he sat out of the way as much as possible.

Ezran didn’t make many friends. He knew that worried his teachers and his dad, but it wasn’t his fault. The other kids just weren’t interested in hearing him talk about animals for however long. And once Ezran started he couldn’t stop.

“Hey,” a voice said, dragging him out of his book, “I’m Ellis, I’m new.”

Ezran blinked, “I know, Mr. Corvus introduced you in class.”

“Yup, that’s me,” She said, sitting down, “you’re Ezran, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Ezran said, as she dug into her terrible cafeteria pizza.

“What’re you reading?” She asked. 

“Uhh,” He said, “101 animals and facts about them.”

“Oooh, I love animals!” Ellis said, excited. Ezran was less enthused. Most kids ‘loved’ animals until Ezran was going over the shedding patterns of reptiles or the life cycles of mayflies and then suddenly the kids were bored if not disgusted. “I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up!”

That was interesting at least, “I thought about working with animals. But my dad kinda wants me to go to law school like him.”

“Ooh, being a lawyer is cool,” Ellis said, “they get to argue all day, and send bad people away.”

“My dad does defense, actually,” Ezran said, “protecting good people. But he wants to run for mayor at some point.”

“Whoooaaa, that’s so cool!” Ellis said, “hey, you should run for class president! Like him!”

“What?” Ezran said, “no way. Only the popular kids get elected for those things. No one will even vote for me.”

“I would,” Ellis said, smiling brightly, “you’ll be like the Lion, King of the jungle.” Ellis pointed at the page on Ezrans open book.

Ezran swallowed, “actually, lions are a mostly matriarchal society, with the females doing most of the hunting and the males staying behind…”

He parroted a lot of the information about lions, unable to stop himself, waiting until she would get bored and leave him. But she stayed enraptured, listening to each detail and even asking questions. His excitement fed hers and vice versa.

 

Later that day, Callum met Ezran by the bus stop like he always did. “Hey,” Callum said, “you look like you’re in a good mood,”

“Yeah!” Ezran said, “I’m running for class president!”

“Wow, that is cool,” Callum said, “Well, let me know if you need any help, I can draw you up some cool posters.”

“Nice, thanks,” Ezran said, “also I have a girlfriend.

That stopped Callum dead in his tracks. Ezran carried on, skipping back to the house to tell their dad. “I always knew he’d surpass me,” Callum said, “I just didn’t think it would be so soon.”


	28. Soren Can't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren has military training wired into him, so deeply he can't resist addressing Ezran by his new title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no chapter yesterday! twas tired.

“Stop, Elf,” Soren said, brandishing his sword, “We are going to kill you and save Prince Callum and King Ezran,” He said.

“King?” Rayla fell out of the tree. Finally thrown off her balance, “You can’t say that!”

“She’s right, Soren,” Claudia said, “They don’t know about their father yet. We have to break it to them gently.”

“I’ll break her gently!” Soren said, pointing the sword at the Rayla. Claudia and Rayla stared at him, confused and mildly disturbed. “Wait, no,” he said, “That didn’t come out right.”

“WAIT!” A voice shouted over to the side, distracting them all. They watched Callum run up, breathing heavily, “Wait, stop fighting, we’re all on the same side here.”

Soren and Rayla both stared at him incredulous, “You’re kidding right?” Rayla said, “You remember she was the one going on and on about using the egg as a weapon?”

“No,” Claudia said, “/I/ said we were trying to prevent YOU using it as a weapon!”

“Both of you, stop!” Callum said, “Claudia, Soren, things are more complicated than before, but Rayla’s a good person, she just wants peace, and she’s saved our lives multiple times. Rayla, these two are my closest friends. They could help us! We all just have to put our swords down and actually TALK to each other.”

Rayla and Soren eyed each other suspiciously. Slowly, they each lowered their swords, and Callum took a sigh of relief.

“Callum,” a new voice joined in, “What’s going on?”

Soren’s muscles all tensed at the sight of Ezran, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he made his way down the path. 

The protocols for being a crown guard were very clear. You were loyal to the King and Kingdom. When the King (or Queen) died, you were supposed to immediately swear loyalty to the next King. A Knight without fealty was dangerous, so it was told. 

His father didn’t understand it. His sister didn’t understand. They were magic users. He had gone through grueling training until it was less about the thoughts in his head as it was the instincts he followed.

“Soren,” Claudia said, “Keep it together, this isn’t the time.”

Soren heard her words, but everything in his training was fighting to disobey her. His body knew what he was supposed to, what he NEEDED to do.

Ezran came down, finally noticing the way Soren was staring at him. “Hi Soren, Hi Claudia,” he said, “What are you guys doing here.”

“We came to find you, of course,” Claudia said, “To protect you, in case you were in danger. It wouldn’t do for the Princes to suffer on some adventure with an Elf.

The word Princes finally broke him. Soren knelt in the dirt, only slightly shorter than Ezran like this, sword offered in his hands, “By my life and by my sword, I pledge fealty to the King of Katolis, if you would accept it, King Ezran.”

Years ago, he’d made the same pledge to King Harrow. It had been the proudest day of his life. Everything was so confused now. 

“C-Callum,” Ezran stuttered, “What is he talking about? I’m not...I mean, Dad is…”

“He’s dead,” Callum said, staring in horror between Claudia, Soren, and Rayla, “Isn’t he?”

Soren didn’t stand. He wasn’t allowed to until Ezran accepted or rejected his fealty. Claudia stammered, “Maybe-maybe we should talk about this inside? Or just--”

“You knew,” Callum said, accusatory.

Rayla flinched, “Callum, I’m sorry, I--”

“You knew!” Callum yelled, “And you didn’t tell us!” 

“I know!” Rayla said, “I didn’t know how to tell you the King--”

“Not just the King,” Callum yelled, “Our father! How could you--”

“Callum…” Ezran said, and they finally noticed he was crying, “I don’t...I….Callum…”

Callum enveloped him in a hug, “I know,” Callum said, “Hey, breath, ok, breath.”

“I can’t--I don’t want to be King, not yet, I don’t--” 

“Lets,” Claudia said, “All go inside. Talk, like Callum said.” 

Ezran didn’t seem to be moving, so Callum struggled to pick him up like he did when they were younger. Rayla tried to help, but Callum shouldered her away.

They didn’t realize Soren was still stuck there for a good while.


	29. X-Men AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis is the newest student at Xavier School for Mutants, and still uncomfortable with her new abilities, but some other students come to help break her out of her shell.

Ellis padded through the wide gardens. There was so much plantlife in the Xavier Academy, and no sign of regular people anywhere. Well, ‘regular.’ Her teachers were trying to teach her that she was regular too, even if she was a mutant. That didn’t fit with her worldview, but she nodded along anyway. 

She still preferred to be in her dog form, ever since she could shift into it. It was easier than being a person. Dogs didn’t have to go to school. They didn’t have parents who looked at them disgusted. They were cooed at for having lots of fluffy fur, unlike her. When she was a person, she was...too much. Too much hair, no, fur. Too sharp teeth. The other kids said she looked dangerous. 

Ever since she was brought here, the Xavier teachers told her there were many children who were like her. She was unconvinced. It was just easier to be a cute little puppy dog, and interact with the regular dogs. They didn’t care she wasn’t a normal dog. She was just dog. 

She sniffed around the edges of the large gardens. There was a person all the way out here. Probably another student. She wondered if he’d give her dog treats. People thought it was disgusting she liked them, but they were delicious, it wasn’t her fault. 

She followed her nose to a boy who was sitting on a bench, frog in his lap, and a bird perched on his finger, like he was a damn Disney Princess. 

Ellis panted at him, perking her ears to seem like the cutest little puppy in the world. 

The boy turned to her. She was expecting a response like ‘aren’t you a cutie’ or ‘aww hi puppy.’ Instead, he said, “Oh, hi! Are you the new student?”

Ellis stopped panting, tilting her head confused. Did he just expect all animals to be students? Wait, was the BIRD A student? “I can talk to animals,” he said, “So I can tell you’re not just a dog. What’s your name?”

Ellis had not tried to talk to another human before while a dog. She gave a short woof. “Ellis?” he asked, “That’s a nice name. I’m Ezran! Welcome to Xavier’s school for mutants.” 

Ellis cautiously padded closer to him, confused. “Why don’t you transform back?” Ezran asked. She whined low. “Oh, you don’t have to feel bad. There are a lot of mutants here who look different. Here, come on, I’ll introduce you to some of them.”

Ellis bowed her head, cautious. “Just a few people,” Ezran said, “My brother and some of the other older kids. We like to hang out together.”

Ellis wasn’t so sure, but Ezran’s smile was so reassuring, she slunk behind him, in step. 

They came up to a group of 4 students under a tree. “Ezran,” the youngest boy of them, a normal looking human, “What have I told you about bringing back pets?”

“She’s not a pet!” Ezran argued, “Everyone, this is Ellis. She’s a new student here, but she’s a little shy, so be nice. Ellis, this is my big brother Callum.”

Callum looked a little hesitant to be addressing a dog like a person, but he cleared his throat and held out his hand. “Hi, Ellis. Nice to meet you.” Ellis put her paw in his hand to shake, only to be shocked. “Sorry, sorry!” Callum said, pulling his hand back, “Lightning powers. Really useful, but I get the worst static electricity.”

Ezran led Ellis over to the other two human looking ones. “And this is Soren and Claudia. They’re brother and sister too.”

“Wait,” Soren, the big muscle-y one, said, “Is she...a mutant dog? Like, a dog that gained superpowers.”

“No, idiot,” Claudia said, punching him, but clearly doing more damage to her hand, “Clearly she’s a shifter of some kind. Right, Ellis?” Ellis barked. “I’d shake your hand, but my touch can drain people’s energy. Don’t want to do that on accident.” 

“Wait, she’s like a werewolf?” Soren asked, “But its not the full moon! Why isn’t she in her human form.”

Ellis whined, tucking her tail between her legs. “She says she doesn’t like the way she looks,” Ezran said, and Ellis was surprised. She forgot he could understand. 

“Well, I get that.” the last group member said. Ellis looked up at a girl with purple skin, 4 fingers, pointed ears and big horns. “Hi, I’m Rayla. And...I get it. It can be hard when you don’t look like humans. These ones don’t always get that.”

“Hey,” Callum protested, but Rayla waved him off. 

“For a long time, I’d insist on being invisible,” She said, showing her power as she seemed to be transparent in front of her, “But you can’t hide forever. And soon, you find out you don’t really want to. But you only come out when you’re ready, ok?”

Ellis padded between her paws. She was still nervous, but Rayla’s words were more comfort to her than the typical, ‘we’ll accept you.’ Slowly allowed her to morph into her furry human self. “Hi,” she said softly, “I’m Ellis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need supernames for these guys. so lets see...
> 
> Ellis-Wolf Girl  
> Ezran-Zoo Boy  
> Callum-Tempest  
> Claudia-Black Witch  
> Soren-Goliath  
> Rayla-Drow


	30. Half-Elf Callum part whatever we're on now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum grows Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at Krispy Kreme

“So, you’re a prince, because you’re brother’s the King?” Etara asked, taking two steps for each one of Callum and Calor’s. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Callum said, smiling at her.

“And you’re MY brother,” Etara said, “So...does that make me a Princess?!” She turned her bright blue eyes on him, jumping excitedly.

“Uh,” Calor said, “It doesn’t...QUITE work that way honey,” he tried letting his daughter down easy, but already her lip was wobbling. 

“But,” Callum interrupted, “Maybe I can talk it out with Ezran.” Callum offered. Honestly, Ezran would probably be down for it. He’d love having a younger sister, even one not biologically his. 

Callum would be seeing him soon. The dragons were having a council as they spoke, preparing an entourage to meet with King Ezran and the Pentarchy about forming some sort of treaty between humans and elves and dragons. Callum was going to be a centerpiece of it, and he wasn’t nervous at all (“Liar,” Rayla had rightly called him out.)

But they still had a couple days to go, so Calor and Etara were escorting him to the Sky Nexus in order to see if he could sprout wings. He probably wouldn’t have time to learn how to use them properly, but having them was a start. There was a ritual skywind elves did when they were small children, smaller than Etara, when their bones were more...flexible. They didn’t know if Callum would be able to at his age, or because he was half human, but he wanted to try.

The Sky Nexus was apparently at the top of a mountain, which left Callum cold. Calor and Etara were kind enough to walk with him instead of just flying up, but still, Callum was getting more nervous with each step, as the wind bit into him. There were several sky elves, flitting about the mountain, but only two figures were on the ground. 

The first was Rayla. “What are you doing here?” Callum asked.

Rayla smirked, “Came to cheer you on, of course,” She said, plopping a fire kernel into her mouth, “Don’t fall off the mountain.” 

Callum glared at her. He highly suspected she was more there to be entertained by his failures than to support him. But then his eyes fell on the other figure up the mountain, and his heart sank. It was Torias, Calor’s husband. 

Callum took half a step back. Torias made very clear he didn’t approve of Callum. Well, more like, he didn’t approve of Callum’s existence. He wasn’t too keen on humans to begin with, and Callum had been a fun bit of contention in Calor and Torias’ marriage. 

Calor patted him on the back, encouraging him forward. “Torias is the best flight instructor in Skyvale,” he assured Callum quietly, as Etara ran up, fluttering into her father’s arms, “If anyone can help you, he can.”

“Is the second best flight instructor available?” Callum asked, but Calor ignored him, pushing him forward. 

Torias scanned Callum as he approached, looking for weaknesses. Callum had many to choose from. “I hear you’ve been practicing connecting to the sky arcanum,” he said, as cold as the wind around them.”

Callum nodded. “Well, not just practicing,” he said, “I have connected to it.” It was the correct answer, but not the right one to say to Torias, based on his glare. 

“Then this should be no trouble for you,” he said, leading Callum to the edge of the cliff. “Flying is about trusting the wind, allowing it to carry you. It is invisible to the eye, but stronger than most forces in the world. You cannot change it on your own--”

“What about with a wind spell?” Callum asked, instantly regretting it.

“No wind spell is more powerful than that created by nature,” he said, “Flying is about becoming a part of the wind. Not fighting it. TRUSTING it, to carry you where you need.” 

Callum nodded...and then looked down. He had never been less sure about trying anything, as he gulped at the ground too far below to see. 

Torias held his shoulders and pushed him until he was hanging over the edge, wheeling his arms to try and re-gain balance and stability, but Torias just pushed him back, feet half off the cliff. “Trust in the wind. Trust in me.” That seemed like a VERY poor idea to Callum, but what did he know. He closed his eyes, letting the updraft from the cliff balance him against Torias’ hands. 

Torias switched to one hand at the nape of Callum’s neck. “Take off your coat.”

“What?!” Callum asked, “But it’s freezing up here.”

“I mean, if you want to rip it forever, that’s your decision.” Torias said. Callum whined, but carefully, still balancing, took his coat off. Thankfully Calor had given him a sky elf shirt with no back to it so he could keep that on. “Keep focus on your balance.”

Callum did as instructed. Slowly, Torias’ hold became lighter as the wind supported Callum more and more. The wind bit at his exposed skin, and it hurt more and more. Torias adjusted his posture, first with his hands, then his words, until Torias hands were gone from him completely. “You’re doing it!” Little Etara said behind him, “You’re doing it Callum!” 

Callum opened his eyes and peaked. What he’d thought was the wind biting at his back was actually something growing out of it, a sleek pair of feathered wings white and blue, a bit small for his height, but they existed. 

Callum was so surprised he forgot about his balance and went tumbling off the cliff. Luckily he was right to trust in Torias after all, who came and picked him up rather easily.


	31. Modern Technology--Amaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya is confused when her soldier doesn't report back to her, and must fight off the oncoming elven attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you all to imagine Amaya and Breach soldiers in orange-and-brown Camo to blend in with the lava and rocks.

“Everything’s fine, General,” the soldier said, a nervous smile on his face. Amaya still didn’t like it. She knew these soldiers, had trained them herself. It wasn’t like them to be late.

He moved his hands and her eyes left his lips down to his hands. ‘Danger,’ he signed silently. 

She saw the glint out of the corner of her eye. She took out her gun and shot behind her soldier, the bullet passing right over his shoulder, and lodging in the chest of the elf who was trying to come up behind him. 

She knew her fellows were now on alert as she was, and just in the nick of time. The land was now crawling with sun elves. 

She put her hands up, signing a command to her reinforcements behind her. Then, she took her rifle back out and laid down fire, trying to prevent the elves from getting any closer. The elves had bows and arrows that had devastating accuracy and sometimes terrifying magical effects...but there was no match for the automatic rifle in terms of firepower. 

One of the sunfire elves was clearly not to be reckoned with. She leaped between barricades, avoiding the aim of Amaya’s best riflemen. She was coming closer and closer, a glowing blade drawn. 

Amaya did not like the looks of that. 

While firepower had certainly improved, there was not a whole lot the humans could offer in close quarters combat, not against magical weapons. Most of the breach soldiers weren’t even trained with swords. 

Most of them. 

Amaya leapt forward, drawing her own dagger. It wouldn’t hold up against the sword, she knew, but if she could take this one out before she got to the troops, or at minimum hold her off, it would help. 

She got a little too close. The glowing blade swung over her, and she felt her kevlar vest melt just slightly, crackling in response to the heated blade. She swung her own knife, hoping to stick the elf somewhere vulnerable, but now she was the one being held back. 

The sword swung far closer to Amaya than she would have wished, She jumped back, trying to regain the distance she had lost. 

She took out her pistol, shooting a pair of rounds at the elf. The sun elf twisted her blade, and Amaya watched the bullets sizzle as it hit the flat of the sword. 

If she wasn’t fighting for her life, she would have been impressed. 

She felt in the ground what she’d been waiting for, the tell tale rumbling of treads on rock. Amaya got up and turned on foot, racing away from the elf as fast as she could. To an outsider she must have looked like she was turning to flee, but her people knew her better than that. 

She reached a curve in the Breach Pass and dove behind it, the elf hot on her trail. When the elf followed her around the pass, though, Amaya was standing proudly, a tank shadowing her. 

She watched as the horror covered the elf’s face. This tank was the pride and joy of the Katolis military, specially made for the breach. It could withstand the Lava’s heat up to nearly 2,000 degrees fahrenheit. 

The elf drew back on her sword and threw it flying into the air. It lodged in the one window meant for navigation, no doubt killing the gunner inside. The elf quickly retreated as Amaya climbed the tank, tossing the sword out by the hilt and over the cliffs edge, and jumping inside beside her dead soldier. He’d done well. 

Amaya drove the tank herself, pushing forward to the battle. The elves ran in terror, while the humans retreated behind it, firing at the elves as they left. Once Amaya was certain they were safe, she let off two rounds. Not at any of the elves, but at the rocks above them. 

The rocks collapsed over the passage, physically separating the elves and the humans once more. The last thing Amaya saw was the determined eyes of the elf she had dueled. 

There was no mistake what the elf was thinking, because Amaya was thinking it as well. 

This was far from over. Those rocks could be moved in less than a day, whether by the elves magic or the humans machines. 

Humans had caught up to elves in great strides over the years, finally crafting technology that could compete with the elves ancient magic. As to which was stronger, though, that fight had yet to come.

But it was coming soon.


	32. Dream Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Dad Harrow has just moved to town with his two sons, and goes to a neighborhood barbecue to meet his neighbors.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Harrow asked his two children, Callum and Ezran. 

“Mm, I don’t know,” Callum said playing on his phone, “Can’t we just stay home and watch ice road truckers?” 

Harrow sighed. Callum was taking their latest move harder than Ezran. More than that he was still struggling with his mother’s death, and Harrow didn’t really know how to help, given he was Callum’s step-father, not biological, and wasn’t sure what to do. “Come on,” he said, “It’ll be fun! You guys will get the chance to meet all the kids that live in our cul-de-sac. And I’ll be able to meet the other parents. 

Little did he know how well he’d get to know them. 

 

“Ah, hello, Viren!” Harrow called over his old friend, who he’d randomly re-met up with, “We made it, thank you for inviting us.”

“Ah, of course,” Viren said, smiling warmly by the barbecue with his kids and some others Harrow didn’t recognize. “And this must be Callum and Ezran. My goodness, you’ve grown.”

Ezran trotted up warmly, while Callum was more hesitant. “Hi!” Ezran said, “I don’t really remember you, but I’m Ezran.”

“Ah yes, you were very young,” Viren said, “Do you remember Claudia and Soren? They used to babysit you when you were little.”

Ezran shook his head while Callum blushed. Clearly, he remembered at least one of the siblings. “Tell you what,” Harrow said, “Why don’t you let Claudia and Soren here show you kids around? Introduce you to the neighbors and all that.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Claudia said, holding her hand out to Callum, who’s blush deepened, “Come on, Mr. Villads brought peanut butter cookies, they’re delicious!”

With the kids out of the way, Harrow turned his attention to the man standing beside Viren. He was smiling, but there wasn’t much warmth in it. It almost seemed like the tall man was staring into him. “Harrow, this is Aaravos,” Viren said, “He’s a...friend of mine.” 

Aaravos held out a hand, like it was draped fabric. “Charmed,” he said, his voice lower than Harrow could possibly imagine. “Viren’s told me great things about you.” 

“Has he, now?” Harrow said, feeling slightly intimidated, “I have to say, he hasn’t mentioned you. What do you do?”

Aaravos’ smile widened, “I’m a jack of all trades, really,” he said, “Right now I’ve been doing some piano work. I’m very good with the keys.” 

Harrow hummed, nodding. Aaravos was making the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. “Well, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll make the rounds. Meet some new folks.”

“Absolutely,” Viren said, “I’ll let everyone know when dinner is ready.”

Harrow slipped off to a group of four men, standing around and chatting. “Uh, hello,” He said, “I’m Harrow. I just moved into the neighborhood.”

“Oh yes,” A man in glasses said, smiling, “My daughter and I saw you move in, we’re just across the street. I saw you have a boy with you, about my Ellis’ age.”

“Oh, really?” Harrow said, looking at where the man pointed to Ezran and a little girl. “Well that’s wonderful! One down, now to get some friends for my elder son, Callum. He’s my step-son, technically, but been with me most of his life.”

“I think my niece is taking care of that,” A tall man said, “Runaan, pleasure to meet you.” Despite the words, he didn’t seem to have any pleasure in him at all. “Rayla’s adopted as well. She’s my sister’s, before she died.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Harrow said, nodding, “But good to meet you.”

“And I’m Villads!” The clearly blind man said, not facing properly toward Harrow, “Excellent making your acquaintance!” 

Harrow was more intrigued by the parrot sitting on his shoulder, “Your bird is incredible. I have one myself.” 

“Ah, yes, Berto’s my pride and joy now that my kids have gone and grown up,” he said, “Berto doesn’t get as good grades, though.” The parrot squawked.

Harrow turned to the last man. “Corvus,” The man said, “I think I know of you, you’re Amaya’s brother in law, correct?”

“Why yes!” Harrow said, “You know her?”

“She’s my boss, yes.” Corvus said.

“Well,” Harrow said, “I’m so glad to know so many friendly people in town. I hope our living here will be a good experience.”


	33. No Moon Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Rayla's secret passage, Callum and Rayla are forced to try and make it through the well-guarded breach unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a little like the 'Amaya finds them in season 1' part thats in the last 100 but eh.

“Are you sure about this?” Rayla whispered to Callum as they went through the fort on the human side of the Breach.

“Trust me,” Callum whispered back, “I was literally born here. I came back and visited countless times as a kid, and Ezran is my little brother. I’ve explored every nook and cranny of this base, I can get us through without being seen.”

Rayla exchanged a hesitant look with Zym in her arms, neither of them totally believing him, but having few options, followed him anyway. 

They heard the sounds of soldiers off duty, laughing and playing cards. They watched the men on the wall, patrolling back and forth to keep out people like them. Well, like Rayla and Zym, really.

But Callum was right. There were secret passages along the walls, meant for escaping during sieges. Callum’s mother had shown them to Callum when he was young. They were still checked, but not as heavily. 

Finally, they reached the lava river that divided their lands. “This way,” Callum whispered, trying not to make a sound as they sped along it towards the pass.

Rayla managed to grab the back of his tunic just in time, yanking him down behind a boulder just as a battlement exited the pass. 

Slowly, they both peaked behind the rock. Callum’s eyes instantly fell to his Aunt Amaya, standing in front of them, signing rapidly. “What’s she saying?” Rayla whispered.

Callum focused, wishing he’d been practicing his signing more. “Something about an attack by sunfire elves...Clearing out their bases along the pass…” His eyes went wide as he tried to focus, making sure he read what he thought he just read. “They’re going to block the pass!” 

“We need to hurry, then,” Rayla said, grabbing Callum and inching towards the back of the troop. If any soldier so much as turned, they’d be able to see them. Rayla might be able to turn invisible, but Callum was harder to hide, and Zym even worse. 

They were in luck. The troop marched away, filing in different directions to get the supplies they’d need. “When I say run, run.” Rayla instructed into Callum’s ear. Finally, Amaya turned away as well. “Run!” 

Callum wasn’t nearly as fast as Rayla, but he made his best effort and the two of them finally reached a bend in the pass, stopping behind it to catch their breaths. “Well, this is it,” Callum said, looking up at the waterfall of lava around them. “If we come across anyone else, human or elf, we won’t have anywhere to hide.”

“Best move as quickly as we can, then,” Rayla said, taking Callum’s arm. Callum let out a small whine, but followed at a steady pace. 

“Quit poking me,” Callum said.

“What?” Rayla asked, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“You, poking me,” Callum said, “I’m moving as fast as I can, there’s no use prodding me along.”

“I’m not poking you,” Rayla said, annoyed, but the reality of the situation sat with them. They slowed to a stop, and a third set of footsteps stopped behind them.

Slowly they both turned to see Amaya, standing there with her arms crossed. 

Rayla acted quickly. She drew her swords, and put them at Callum’s throat. “Go back! Or your precious prince’s blood will be spilt!”

Amaya raised an eyebrow, signing to Callum. “Leave off, Rayla,” Callum said, “She’s onto us.” Awkwardly, Rayla put down her swords as Amaya signed more. “Corvus sent her a note. She knows Ezran is safe and about Zym.”

“Oh,” Rayla said, “So, you’re not going to kill me, then?”

Amaya frowned at her, distrustful. She signed to Callum, which he translated. “This plan of yours is dangerous. Let me bring some soldiers with you, for protection.”

“We’re on a mission of peace,” Rayla said back, “If a bunch of soldiers march into Xadia, they’ll interpret it as an act of war.”

“I won’t let you go unprotected,” that was clearly directed at Callum, but he translated it to ‘us.’ 

“We are protected!” Rayla said, “I can fight well enough for myself. And Callum figured out primal magic without a primal stone! Which is incredible!”

Amaya did look somewhat amazed at that. She knelt in front of Callum. “You’re just like your mother,” she signed, and this time he didn’t translate. 

Callum smiled and signed back, “We’ll be safe. Trust us.” 

His words physically pained Amaya, who pulled him into a deep hug. “Go,” she signed, pulling away, “Quickly. I’ll cover you at least until you’re through the pass.” 

Callum nodded, taking Rayla’s hand and pulling her along. He turned back to sign “I love you,” Which she returned.


	34. Ezran/Aanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdoms of Katolis and Duren want to form an alliance, but is that what their heirs want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't turn out as shippy as originally intended, but Ezran/Aanya ship

“We should speak of the idea of forging this bond between Katolis and Duren,” One of Harrow’s advisors, Opeli, said. 

Harrow, Sarai, and the Queens exchanged confused looks. “Pardon me,” Queen Annika said, “But, is that not what we’re doing here today?”

“I meant in the long term,” Opeli said, “Something that will keep our lands united, even when this winter crisis has passed.” The monarchs continued to look confused. Opeli sighed. “A marriage? Between the Monarchs of the land?” 

Queen Neha, the crowned Queen of Duren, and King Harrow both looked uncomfortable, “Um,” Harrow said, “We already have spouses.”

“Not you two,” she said, “But King Harrow has a young son who has been named Crown Prince. It is my understanding that your majesties have a young daughter not much older. Once they are of age, a marriage between them would create a strong seal for the alliance between our lands.

The monarch’s discomfort only increased. Queen Annika, who was notably not of noble birth before she married her wife, was the only one to show actual disdain, “The Queendom of Duren has done away with forcing royal children into arranged marriages. My Aanya is only beginning to speak full sentences, and your ‘crown prince’ can hardly walk. I don’t think its proper to try and put them forward in a life together when they cannot even make decisions for themselves.

“Queen Annika is, of course, right,” King Harow said, “However, to advocate on behalf of my advisor, I understand how this will work for my kingdom and yours. The human kingdoms are growing weak, but a bond like this, between two royal heirs, could create an alliance making both our nations stronger than they’ve been in centuries. If,” Annika and Sarai were both opening their mouths to protest, but he held up a hand to stop them, “IF our children were amicable to it. Of course.”

Neha leaned back, taking in Harrow’s meeting. “A suggestion, perhaps,” she said, “Arranging several meetings between the pair over the years. See what may develop.” Harrow nodded. “At minimum, it would help both children to be around someone of their same age and status. It can be hard having friends as the royal heir.”

“Poor little royal you,” Annika said, still grumpy about this whole situation. Neha couldn’t help but smile. “Fine. Meetings, a friendship, but I shall hear no talk of marriage until at least they’re both privy trained.”

Harrow looked over to Sarai. She sighed, but nodded. 

 

Ezran swung his legs on the seat of Katolis at the Pentarchy summit. His advisors insisted he make this meeting to repair any damage in relations Viren had done in his self-appointed role as regent. This would be his first official meeting as King. The crown still sat on hair oddly. No wonder his dad always locked his hair, the circlet was not designed with his poof in mind. 

“So, I’m the first here?” A voice said, making him jump. 

Ezran turned to see Queen Aanya enter the room. “Hi!” he said, “Uh, yeah. The others haven’t come yet.” He pet Bait on his lap, “Guess we just...wait.”

Aanya smiled at him. “I was sad to hear of your father,” she said, “He was a great King.”

Ezran swallowed, not sure how to respond. He had not really begun the process of mourning. “It doesn’t...feel quite real yet.”

“I’m sure,” Aanya said, plopping herself on the chair of her own throne so she might face him. “And it’s not a great time for you to be learning how to be king, either.”

Ezran looked at his feet. “A lot of people wanted me to appoint a regent,” he said, “Until I’m older at least. But…”

“You felt a sense of duty,” Aanya said, “You have ideas on what the Kingdom should do, and you know how to handle it.” 

“Well, ‘know’ might be an exaggeration,” he said, “But….everyone keeps talking about defenses and wars with Xadia. I...I know an elf from Xadia, and a dragon. They’re my friends.” He sighed, “I just don’t understand why we can’t all be friends.”

Aanya got up, coming to sit on the arm of his own throne instead, “Grown-ups have seen a lot of things, and a lot of experiences, but that can make them all muddled up in their heads,” she said, tapping his own, “Sometimes it takes kids like us to simplify things out.”

Ezran smiled at the idea that he was actually needed. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” She said, “We kid rulers have to stick together, right?” she winked at him, “Don’t worry. I’ll help you out.”

“Really?” Ezran smiled.

Aanya nodded, “Anyway I can, to help out both our kingdoms.”


	35. Dark Magic Callum 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla suspects Callum's turn to the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was out the last two days, but I'll be out the next two days as well! I'm filming a movie! That I WROTE! so lotsa fun.

“I won’t go,” Rayla said, “Not with you.”

“Rayla, come on,” Callum said, “Ezran’s going back to the capitol. The whole purpose of this is to have a human prince return the Dragon Prince to have peace between us.”

“Then we’d better go looking for another human prince.” Rayla said, staying firm, “I’m not taking a dark mage into Xadia.”

Callum huffed an impatient sigh, “I’m not a dark mage, Rayla,” he caid, “I just used it the once, you were in danger.”

“I was there, Callum,” Rayla said, “I’ve been with you the whole time, something happened to you while you were out.” She frowned, “What was it?”

Callum blinked at her. He remembered her cracked smiling face in his visions, but he knew this version of Rayla wouldn’t understand. “I was just sick,” Callum said, “I was delirious. Trust me, I don’t ever want to try out those spells again.”

Rayla examined him, squinting her eyes, “Then what’s that?”

She pointed to his bag. Callum looked at the binding she was pointing too, “It’s just my sketchbook. I--”

“No,” she cut him off. “The OTHER one.”

Callum started shifting just slightly, trying to put the bag out of view, but Rayla was too fast, reaching into it and grabbing the book out, “This is that witch’s spellbook!”

“I--” Callum said, trying to grab it back, “I’m just holding onto it! To keep it away from her.”

“Oh,” Rayla said, clearly sarcastically, “Well then, why don’t I just toss it off the cliff so she doesn’t find it.”

“NO!” Callum said, grabbing at the book. He managed to snatch it back this time, holding onto it for dear life. 

Rayla crossed her arms at him, glaring. “Look, its not simple, ok?” Callum said, “I want the same thing you do, I want peace, and I want to be able to actually HELP. This can help me do that.”

“Callum, which part of DARK magic don’t you get?!” Rayla demanded, “It’s DARK. It involves killing things to take away their magic.” 

“It’s just a tool,” He said, “Just little things like worms and bugs and stuff. Things no one will miss.”

“How do you know that?” Rayla demanded, “What happens when you need some moon magic? Would you kill me? Would you kill Zym??”

“No! Of course not!” Callum demanded, “I just want to do magic. And….and if this is the only way then so be it!” 

“Do you even hear yourself?” Rayla said, “magic is so important to you it’s worth killing innocent creatures?”

“You’re an assassin!” Callum yelled, “And you’re going to lecture ME on killing innocent creatures?”

Rayla clutched her head, “It’s not the point!” She said, “Its just...it’s bad, Callum.”

“Because you say so,” Callum said, snarling, “Because elves say so, because otherwise the humans could have magic too?!”

“It’s not about any of that!” Rayla said, “It’s….look, the legends that we hear in Xadia….it CORRUPTS people, Callum, to their very core.”

“Better for me to just be weak and powerless, I suppose.”

“BETTER THAT THAN DEAD!” Rayla yelled, grabbing his shoulders, “You’re my friend, Callum. No, I’m probably not going to mourn every dead bug but...but I don’t want to lose you.”

Callum grabbed Rayla’s hand, lifting it up, and looking away from the intense look she gave him. He turned around, trying to look his best like he was contemplating her offer. 

Instead, he flipped through his book quickly, looking for a spell he knew was there. He wandered through the cave, grabbing a fly. With a squish, he quickly said. “Lrig eht niahc!” And her wrists turned to chains, holding her down.

Rayla fell with a huff, “Callum!” She cried, “What do you think you’re doing?! CALLUM!” 

Callum picked up Zym, who was confused by the commotion, and ran. “You’ll never get to Xadia without me!” Rayla cried, “They won’t accept you without me there! Callum Please! CALLUM!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i didn't have many ideas for this one. Gave it my best shot.


	36. April Fools Chapter

Callum struggled, backing away from the being released from the mirror. Aaravos simply smiled, following him step by step to the edge of the cliff. 

Callum clutched his hand to him, cut off as it was, trying desperately to throw spells back at him one handed, gritting his teeth through the pain. “I see Harrow has taught you well,” Aaravos smiled, “But he did not tell you who your true father is.” 

“He told me enough!” Callum snarled back at him, “He told me YOU killed him.”

“No,” Aaravos said, his voice echoing, “I am your father.”

Callum turned to the heavens, “Thats not true, thats impossible!”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true!” 

“NOOOOOOO! NO!” 

And then he fell off a cliff and died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not much of an april fools-er but I am very tired so have this. 
> 
> Actual chapters starting up again tomorrow.


	37. Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 British kids look for a magical doctor who can heal the strange alien egg they've found. They find THE doctor instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that I prompted myself (I like to have one or two of my own ideas scattered around in here) I haven't actually watched Doctor Who since Matt Smith left, but I like the general concept.

“I don’t understand,” Ellis said, wandering back and forth on the top of the hill, “It was here! It was right here!”

“I told you she just made it up,” Callum whispered to Rayla. 

Not quiet enough, it seemed, as Ellis turned on him. “It was an alien. A real alien, even though she looked human. She had a spaceship that looked like a police box and it was bigger on the inside, and she healed my Ava!” The dog howled quietly. 

Ezran stepped forward, “Look, Ellis,” He said, “I know thats what you think you saw but...she’s not a real doctor, she--”

“Does anyone else hear that?” Rayla asked, tilting her head.

They did hear it, a strange grinding through the air, like a car engine refusing to start, but there was nothing around. Nothing until--”Look!” Ellis called, pointing at a spot. Slowly, the children watched a blue police box appear out of thin air. “Its real! I told you it’s real!”

The kids rushed forward to the miracle before them, waiting until the door opened. A figure burst through, crashing onto the grassy hillside followed by billowing smoke. “Blasted thing! Can’t you do what I ask you just once?!” 

She was a woman, an older woman with long white hair in a bun and braids, dusting herself off and glaring at the blue box. “Dammit, you haven’t moved me an inch! We’re in the same exact place as before and, oh, Hello again, Ellis.” the woman tilted her head at Ellis, “You changed your clothes very quickly.”

“Doctor!” Ellis said, “It’s been a year since I’ve seen you.”

“A year, hm?” The woman said, looking around, “Well, it doesn’t seem that different. Still, I was trying to get to the lunar nexus on Xadia 7, I don’t suppose you know of it?”

Ellis blinked at her, “I can’t say I do.”

Rayla stepped forward, “You’re a doctor, right?”

“THE Doctor, dear,” she said, “The ‘The’ is important.”

Rayla frowned, “But...you’re THE doctor who cured Ellis’s dog, aren’t you?”

The Doctor turned her attention to the wolf-dog panting beside Ellis, “My, how you’ve grown,” she said, “But no, dearies, I didn’t ‘heal’ anyone, I’m not really that kind of doctor.” 

“But you did!” Ellis protested, “I told you she was going to be put down if she couldn’t re-grow her leg, so you made one!” she pointed to Ava’s 4th leg.

The Doctor shook her head, “No, no, no. You said she just needed to APPEAR to have a 4th leg, so she wouldn’t be put down. So I gave her a low powered chameleon drive for the appearance.” She leaned down and took off Ava’s collar. The 4th leg disappeared. “See? She does just fine on 3 legs.”

The kids looked at each other, concerned. “But we need help from a real doctor,” Ezran said, coming forward with his bundle. 

“Young man, I AM a real doctor, just not the kind of doctor--oh!” The Doctor lit up, crouching down to get a better look at the shiny round object Ezran uncovered, “Wherever did you kids find a Xadian Stormfly egg on Earth?”

“Its kind of a long story,” Callum said, “Can you help it? It’s been fading. Ezran says….”

He trailed off, not quite believing what his younger brother said himself. “It’s dying,” Ezran said, “It’s voice is getting weaker and it’s scared. He wants his mother.” 

The Doctor looked up from the egg and stared between Ezran’s eyes, “You wouldn’t by any chance have any Parkalian Animal-Speaking ancestors, would you?”

Ezran blinked, “Not...not that I know of.”

“Hmm,” The Doctor considered, “Maybe more distant down the line then.” She stood up suddenly, picking up the egg as she did. “Well, we need to get this egg hatched quick as we can. Come along.” She went into her police box. 

“Where are we going?” Rayla demanded, as Ezran and Ellis blindly ran inside. 

“To Xadia, of course!” She said, “Come along! No time like the future!”

“The what?” Callum asked, cautiously following into the box, “Whoa...it really IS bigger on the inside.”

The Doctor smiled to herself, “I love when people say that. “Come on then! Tallyho!”


	38. Claudia and Aaravos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia asks Aaravos for help to heal her brother. He agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd be updating regularly again and then depression and work hit. yeah.

The doctors pushed her back, pulling Soren through the doors and taking him away.

People often thought she and Soren were twins with the way they acted, but she never forgot. He was the big brother. Ever since she could remember, he was there, bigger than life. The brains to her brains. They looked out for each other.

And now he lay there looking...broken. Without the armor he was oddly...small. Small and Soren weren’t words that fit well together. 

Her lip trembled as she stood alone, the first time she felt truly alone.

But, of course, she wasn’t alone. “Aaravos,” she whispered, “Aaravos, you have to do something!”

“He is lucky to have survived at all,” the deep voice said into her ear through the worm, “Even the strongest warriors do not.”

“But you have to help him!” Claudia cried. She must have looked a mad woman in the middle of the streets, talking to herself. The town gave her a wide berth, “you have to...there must be something to help him...some healing spell I don’t know…”

“Most healing spells will only progress his natural healing,” Aaravos said, “but he won’t naturally heal from this.”

Claudia collapsed into the dirt. “No...I can’t...I need him. He’s a crown guard, what is he supposed to do now? What am I going to do…”

The worm was silent for a long moment, “there is...one possibility.”

Claudia’s head shot up, “tell me!”

“It will be dangerous,” he said, “and even if it works, he might not be the same.”

“Tell me!” She demanded, balling her hand in a fist.

She could almost hear his smile. “Gather the following things:”

 

“Set him down here!” She ordered the guards, putting her own bag of ingredients on the bank of the lakeside.

The guards did as ordered, laying Soren beside her. “Uh, Claudia?” Soren asked, “I appreciate a good view as much as anyone, but uh, I’m not sure this is the time.”

“It’s the perfect time,” she said, arranging the bowls and worms and animal guts the way Aaravos instructed, in a sort of hexagon around a simple hand mirror. “trust me, everything is going to be better after this.”

Soren definitely didn’t believe her, but he was a good brother. He’d stay silent, let her try what she needed. In the meantime, this was great inspiration for his poetry!

Claudia got the last of her ingredients prepared.   
“tsew eht fo emalf dna erif fo sehsa  
thgin eht fo wodahs dna thgil fo edis krad  
wol dna hgih sedit dna eht fo shtped  
dlo fo senots eht ni deirub stsaeb fo sned  
evoba pu morf gnigar smrots dna sdniw  
thgil serutuf morf thgindim ta edam sehsiw

etorw stneicna eht tcartnoc eht wener  
seigrene xis lla fo eno eht esaeler!”

Her eyes glowed golden with the new power flowing through her. She took Soren’s gurney and pulled it with her into the lake, “whoa, what’s happening,” Soren asked as Claudia dragged him into the water. The gurney didn’t float well, “Claudes, this isn’t a great time for a swim!”

Claudia ignored him. As she entered the lake, the water turned golden, rippling out in waves around her. The golden water lapped over Soren, as Claudia balanced him in the water. “Claudia, I...I feel something. It’s like, tingly, I don’t…”

“Yes!” Claudia said, smiling, “yes, it’s working!” She dragged him more into the water, getting the water to cover more of him.

“Claudia, something’s wrong,” Soren said, urgently, “my toes, I don’t…”

Claudia looked down to Soren’s feet. His toes...his toes had completely disappeared! And the rest of him was dissolving with him, fast. “No,” she whispered, “no, this wasn’t supposed to…” resolving herself, she dragged him to shore, trying to pull him out of the water, but the water gripped him, pulling him to the depths. She wasnt strong enough. “Come on...come on!”

“Claudia!” Soren cries out, scared. That was the last thing she heard before he disappeared, leaving her hands to dig through the water fruitlessly for his body.

The golden water shifted to the center of the lake, away from her...abandoning her. Something formed, growing as a golden lump from the waves, and shaping itself into an elf with starlight skin.

Aaravos took a deep breath of air, “ahh, how I’ve missed those smells.” He said to himself. He walked along the service of the water back to shore, as easy as if he walked on land.

“You tricked me,” Claudia said as he passed her, half in the water. 

“No,” he said, “I did as you asked. I fixed him. Look.” He made his way to the mirror Claudia had laid on the ground, and turned it to her. True to his word, Soren stood there, banging on the mirrors surface, fully healed...and trapped forever.


	39. Carmen Sandiego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, international thief, arrives in Venice with the help of her trusty companion, Callum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the first few episodes of this, no idea if they actually go to venice, i just wanted somewhere with lots of water considering Rayla hates it.

“Okay, Rayla,” Callum said into his headpiece, “I’m downloading a map of the sewer system, it will be the most direct route into the tower.”

“What?” Rayla demanded, “I’m not going through the sewers! Thats gross!”

Callum scoffed, rolling his eyes, “You’re an international thief, Rayla. You’re going to have to learn to be okay with icky stuff.”

Rayla turned up her nose, looking at the building in question. “You know I hate water,” she said, sour.

“Well, you’re in the wrong city for that.” Callum responded.

Callum was, of course, right. Rayla looked around at the Grand Canal that split the city of Venice right in two. “Did you know there are 177 canals in Venice?” Callum said excitedly, bringing up facts and statistics to her screen, “and over 400 bridges!”

“Bridges, of course!” Rayla said, smiling, “I’ll just use those to CLIMB up to the bell tower!”

“WHAT?!” Callum demanded, getting a warning from downstairs. “Sorry Dad, just. Surprising discoveries in homework!” he laughed off his outburst, and apparently his dad retreated. He whispered angrily into the microphone. “Are you crazy? The San Marco Bell tower is nearly 100 meters tall! You’ll never climb all the way up unseen!”

Rayla smiled, wickedly. “Watch me.”

With that, Rayla took a running start, easily latching onto the sides of the nearest bridge. She scuttled across it, jumping from one ledge to the next, scaling up the side of the bell tower. Despite Callum’s worries, she went completely unnoticed. “Wow,” She said, looking out at the maze of the canals, “It’s so beautiful from up here.”

“Well, enjoy it while you can,” Callum said, still grumpy, “The city’s sinking at a rate of about 1-2 millimeters a year, and the population’s leaving in record rates. In a few decades, it could be little more than a ghost town.”

Rayla’s heart sank, looking at the beautiful city laid out beneath her, “Well, we better find whatever device those V.I.L.E. agents have stolen away up here. Who knows what it could do?”

She made her way inside the bell tower, looking around for something out of place, some sign that something was wrong. “Hmm….” She said, tilting her head and looking at the bell inside. “Callum, when was the bell tower supposed to have been most recently renovated?”  
“It was rebuilt in 1902 after it collapsed,” Callum said, “The new one was made to replicate the original exactly. Why?”

She frowned, “Something’s wrong….” She looked at the supports for the bell, holding it up. They were heavily re-inforced, and very clean. There should have been some rust or something. “Callum, I think V.I.L.E.’s Switched out the bell!”

“Why would they do that?” Callum asked, “That seems like a lot of work.”

“Take a look at these supports,” Rayla said, pointing her camera at them, “These are meant for a bell way heavier than the original is supposed to be.”

“Still, why would they need a bell?”

“It’s not about the bell itself,” Rayla said, “It’s about putting in this new one! They WANT to make the city sink even faster! But why?”

“Easy,” A voice said behind her. She turned to see Soren and Claudia, two of her former associates at V.I.L.E. “So that we can sell them all our one of a kind novelty houseboats! At full price.”

Rayla tensed, preparing to take them down. “How are you going to fight them both off AND steal a however-big bell right out of the bell tower?”

Rayla smiled, “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao thats more than I have, Rayla


	40. Magic Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Harrow investigates an ancient magical ruin with Viren and General Sarai, and they find an odd magical experiment

Viren ran his hands along the edge of the runes, “This is in ancient draconic,” he muttered, almost reverently, “This building must have been lost already before the breach. It outlasts Thunder, maybe by eons.”

“Can you get it open?” Prince Harrow asked, less impressed with the ruin. 

Viren took a breath, “I think so,” He said, “It may take some time to find the exact right spell. Give me just a few hours.”

“Hours?” Harrow frowned, “The villagers heard some strange noises and saw lights going off in here. If there’s something in there I want to find it NOW.”

”I know that!” Viren grumped, “But this is delicate magic and it takes time to--” He yelped as a glaive came within inches of his face, splintering the wood and chopping the door down in a matter of seconds, “WHY did you do THAT?!” 

General Sarai smirked at him. “Turns out it was delicate after all.” She pushed through the shards of the door, beckoning her soldiers to follow her and ensure whatever was inside wouldn’t hurt the Prince. 

Viren stepped back, grumbling under his breath as he waited by Prince Harrow, who was desperately trying not to laugh at his best friend’s expense. “Of all the generals in the kingdom, why did you have to bring HER along?”

Harrow smiled, replaying the image of Sarai swinging her glaive over and over in his mind, “Sarai’s very competent. She gets right to the point, and she--”

“She’s beautiful,” Viren said, catching Harrow by surprise. “That IS the reason, isn’t it?”

“I--!” Harrow actually squeaked, “Hardly! Not that she isn’t beautiful, she is--I mean that, aesthetically speaking she has...but that isn’t the reason, I mean--” It was Viren’s turn to muffle his laughter at his friend. “Oh shut up! You’re married with children.”

“Trust me, I have no desire for our esteemed general,” he said, turning back to the ruins, “But no one would blame someone else who did. Even a Prince.”

Harrow searched for something to say, but words had failed him. There was no question he had an….interest in the general. But he didn’t exactly know how to go about it. He doubted courting her like some noble lady would go over well, so he just floundered helplessly. “Your Highness!” Sarai called. Speak of the devil… “Come quick! We’ve found something.”

Viren and Harrow rushed in, to find the soldiers standing in a semi-circle around a glowing object, no doubt the source of the villagers paranoia. 

It was a strange glowing blue spheroid, hovering over a pedestal with inscriptions placed in the side. The soldiers all kept their distance, except for Sarai who stood above it, looking into the orb. 

Harrow approached slowly to stand beside her. Something was inside the blue, floating in a pool of light. “Fascinating,” He heard Viren behind him and turned. Viren was rushing along the edges of the ruins like a child through a sweet shop, taking in as much information as his brain would allow, “This seems to be some sort of ancient laboratory, using experimental magic. You,” he pointed at the nearest soldier, “Bag up these books, and be very, very careful, they could crumble at the slightest touch.”

“Viren,” Harrow said, watching him skitter about, trying to collect anything that seemed valuable, I think our priority is over here.”

“Yes, yes,” Viren said, approaching finally, “I was just trying to get some context and--oh my.” He put on a pair of glasses, looking into the swirling blue, “It seems as though this is some sort of egg. Not a dragons though.” He squatted down until he was level with the object, “In fact, the life form inside almost looks humanoid.”

“A human?” Sarai asked, “In an egg?”

“Strange, no doubt,” Viren said, “But I can’t deny what’s in front of my own eyes.” He tapped his chin, “There is a legend, thousands of thousands of years old, that said the first humans and elves were hatched by the dragons, who put magic into their own eggs. I always dismissed it as dragon-worshipping, but obviously the former owner of this place believed it might have some truth.” He stood, putting the glasses away, “In any case, it’s useless now.”

“What?” Harrow demanded of him, “But...there’s a life in there, you said.”

“Yes,” Viren said, “A human infant, preserved for thousands of years. But now the preservations are crumbling with time, and I certainly don’t know how to restore them, not before the infant dies. It needs some sort of womb to carry it to term now, and unless you--”

“I volunteer,” Sarai said looking up at him, making Viren and Harrow blink in surprise. “I have a womb, it might as well be used for something. Transfer the baby to me with magic.”

“Can you do that?” Harrow asked. 

“I…” he said, “Theoretically, I suppose. But. General, the strain it’d put on your body...most mothers have months to change and adapt to the presence of a child, and thats assuming your body accepts the child at all.” 

“It’s better than nothing,” Sarai said, putting down her glaive and helmet. “If there’s any chance I can save this baby I will. What do I have to do?”

Viren sighed, exasperated, looking to Harrow to stop her. Harrow shrugged. Viren rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and Harrow could have sworn he heard him mutter ‘useless prince.’ “I’m going to gather supplies,” he said, “Rest and thing nurturing thoughts.”


	41. Callum meets the Tinkerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To escape the dragons and elves in Xadia, Callum and Rayla take refuge with Takaan, Runaan's husband. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call the Tinkerer Takaan until his name gets revealed.

“Whoa,” Callum said, enchanted by a tree covered in lights.

He was dragged along by Rayla, forcing him to look away. “Sightseeing later,” she said, “We have to get somewhere safe, where the elves aren’t going to just attack you at first sight.”

“And where exactly is that?” Callum asked, “This is Xadia, everything’s crawling with elves.”

Rayla sent him a glare, as he described her people like they were some kind of insect. He put his hand up in apology. “You remember Runaan? The leader of the assassins?” 

“The one who tried to kill me, yes, hard to forget.” 

Rayla huffed, “Well, he has a husband. They took me in after my parents were arrested for failing their duty.”

“Whoa, wait,” Callum said, “They were arrested? But--”

“No time!” Rayla hissed at him, “The point is, he trusts me. With any luck, we’ll be safe there.”

Little did Rayla know how wrong she was.

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH” 

Callum screamed as smoke clouded his vision, and he lost all sense of which way was down. He had a feeling he was plummeting towards it though. 

Suddenly, he got a face full of fluff. The world was dark, the contraption on his back covering him. He was pretty sure he’d landed on the cushions Takaan had laid out, so that was good. 

“TAKAAN!” He heard Rayla yelling, muffled by the wings that weighed him down. “What part of ‘covert’ didn’t you understand?!” 

“I understood all of it,” Takaan said, plucking Callum off the cushions and setting him on his feet. “That’s why I made him these wings.”

Callum blinked in the sudden light. The wings on his back threw off his center of balance, so he took several half steps to regain it. Takaan had constructed them from a metal frame and actual bird feathers, though that left him feeling like he was molting. 

The horns on his head had fallin just a bit, dangling precariously off his head. “I think I broke the headband,” Callum said, “Sorry.”

“Quite alright, Callum,” Takaan said, “I’ll have these fixed up in two shakes of a lamia’s tail.” 

They struggled getting Callum out of the wing contraption so Takaan could make adjustments. “I think I need to add some more jets to the issue to counteract your weight. I suppose there’s a reason Skywind elves have hollow bones, hm?” He chuckled to himself, heading back to his shop. 

Rayla pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting off an impending headache. “Takaan. I meant that we should be in hiding. As in, not attracting attention by launching a human through the air.” Zym flapped up to her shoulder, “You shouldn’t be flying around either, not yet.”

“And what happens when someone should come visit, hm?” Takaan asked, “I’m just preparing for possible scenarios.”

“No one will COME if we DONT ATTRACT ATTENTION!” Rayla all but screamed, “The first rule of staying hidden is that you don’t do ANYTHING that might alert people, stick to the shadows. That’s what Runaan taught me.”

Takaan froze, and Rayla immediately regretted her words. They hadn’t talked about Runaan, not since they’d arrived, really. For as cheery and excited about his projects as Takaan acted, both Rayla and Callum had caught him sadly cradling some object in the house that didn’t fit in with the welded junk. Something that clearly belonged to Runaan. 

“Takaan, I…” Rayla started, but she didn’t know how to finish. 

“It’s quite alright, Rayla,” Takaan said, folding up the wings. “And you’re quite right. For now, we shall avoid flight tests unless it becomes absolutely necessary.” He took a deep breath, “Callum, help me with these feathers.”

Callum looked hesitantly between Takaan and Rayla. He approached, slowly going over the webbing between the frames. His artist eye helped with the aesthetic of the piece, refining the details of Takaan’s work. “I’ve been thinking of making a wand for you,” Takaan said, to Callum, trying to regain his excited attitude, “Some elves use it to heighten their magic, it should help with creating the runes to ensure they’re precise, and therefore stronger.”

Callum smiled at the thought, “That sounds great,” he said, “I’ll sketch out some designs I think I’d like.” He exchanged a look with Rayla behind her back. Rayla sighed. She was really grateful to everything Takaan was doing for them, even if she complained. 

That’s why, even when the new wand exploded in Takaan’s shop, she said nothing. 

The first three times.


	42. Snow White AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Callum and Ezran wake up in a strange cottage, occupied by seven elves.

“Look at their hands! They have a weird extra finger.”

“And their heads are so flat! And ears so round!”

“We should kill them now, before they wake up and kill us!”

“Patience, Runaan. Look at how small they are. Why, I’d think they were no older than Rayla.”

“They ate our food! That one’s sleeping in my bed! I’m with Runaan.”

“Maybe we can just move them. Pick them up and carry them out.

“Shh! That one’s waking up!”

Prince Callum, surprised to find himself not in his bed. The events of the previous day came back to him, going riding with Soren and Claudia, being told about the mage’s wish to kill them, Ezran guiding him through the forest to a small cottage, and falling asleep. His eyes widened and he jerked up as he saw 7 sets of eyes all looking down at him. Six of seven of them drew their weapons, pointing at him. 

“Wait!” Ezran said beside him, and the weapon points transferred to him, “Please, we don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“Then why are you here?” One of the people, who Callum realized these were the elves from his storybooks as a child, said

“We came from the castle,” Ezran said, explaining slowly, “We’re the--”

“Stable boys,” Callum interrupted him. Ezran frowned at him, but Callum stared him down so he wouldn’t protest. “We cost too much to feed, so our boss took us out to the woods to kill us. We escaped and ran here.”

Ezran looked confused, but Callum just stared down the elves. Ezran hadn’t taken as many lessons as he had, and didn’t fully understand the terrible feud between elves and humans. If they knew they were princes, they might ransom them or worse. 

The weapons slowly started getting put away. “How did you know to find this place?” The smallest of the elves said, still staring at Callum, suspicious. 

Callum swallowed, searching for words. He didn’t really know how they did it in the first place, so he wasn’t sure how to lie. 

“I used magic,” Ezran said, getting the elves attention again. “I can talk to the animals. They told me where I could find shelter and food.” He swallowed, “They didn’t mention anyone else living here. We’re sorry. We can leave if that’s better.”

“Yes, I rather think--” the tall elf, possibly the leader, said, before the one different elf, with dark hair and skin instead of pale and purple, put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait…” he said, “The boy has magic. He might be able to help us around. The elf sat at the edge of Ezran’s bed. “My name is Takaan,” he said, smiling, “This is Runaan, my husband. Here we have Rukaa, Reesi, Ramun, Redell, and Rayla.” He said, introducing them all, ending with the smallest one who glared at Callum. 

“Could you use your magic to help us? We’re moon miners,” Takaan smiled, “Well they are, anyway. They get precious minerals from the mountain, minerals that only glow in moonlight. I make them into tools, weapons, and other things to sell. But the mountain is running low, and it’s been harder to search. I bet the animals will know where to find some though.”

“If you do,” Takaan continued, “You and your…” He looked to Callum. 

“Brother,” Ezran filled in.

Takaan nodded, “You and your brother can stay here as long as you need. We’ll get you food and a place to sleep.” His smile widened. “Just maybe not Rayla’s bed. I don’t think she approves.”

Callum’s eyes drifted back to Rayla who was still glaring. He looked at the headboard of the bed he was lying in, where ‘Rayla’ was carved clear as day. “Oh, sorry,” He said, jumping up. Rayla perched on the bed, protective. 

Ezran smiled. “I’ll do it.”

 

What they hadn’t specified is that while Ezran was off fining minerals with the elves, Callum was expected to stay behind and CLEAN. “How am I supposed to clean this whole place?” he said, looking around at the mess. It was worse than the stables, and Callum didn’t really even clean those. 

“Don’t worry,” Ezran said, as he was heading out, “I got you some help.”

Callum looked behind him, where it seemed all the creatures of the forest had gathered, ready to clean. “Holy Grimms Brothers…” he muttered. This was going to be quite the day.


	43. Trans Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if starting High School wasn't bad enough, Callum is coming out publicly for the first time and isn't sure how his peers will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some minor transphobia, and internalized transphobia, its fairly vague but is there.   
> Also, I am not trans, but do know many trans people and would like to think I portrayed some of their experiences to the best of my ability. I will accept criticism from trans people, especially trans men, and can change things, dont be afraid to come talk to me.

“So, why ‘Callum?’” Claudia asked, turning in the front seat to look back at him. Callum pulled his attention from Ezran, who was running up the steps of his elementary school, while Soren pulled out of the parking lot to take them over to the high school. 

“What do you mean, ‘why?’ Callum asked, frowning slightly, already on the defensive. He hadn’t been out as trans for that long, and this was his first day he would be publicly out, so he was ready for anything in any direction, even if it was from his childhood friends, Soren and Claudia.

“I just mean,” Claudia said, “It’s kind of an unusual name, right?” she said, taking another bite from her breakfast bar and talking through it, “So what made you decide on it?”

“Oh,” Callum said, taking a breath. While Ezran had taken the news like a champ, and his step-father had been supportive no matter what, he had been less sure about how Soren and Claudia would take the change. So far it was going ok. He wondered if is Dad had had a talk with Viren. “Well, ‘cause of my last name ‘Prince’ I kinda wanted a royalty-name, so I came up with a list of those. Callum means Dove-King in Gaelic. And Ezran and Harrow are both unusual names too, so I wanted something that was a bit out of the ordinary.”

Claudia ‘hm’ed, satisfied. Callum tried to stealthily adjust his binder in the backseat. It was already uncomfortable, and the day hadn’t even started. He still wasn’t totally flat, but he was hoping the baggier uniform and scarf would help a little. 

“Excited to start high school Cllllllll-------” Soren started, pausing on the l for far to long, leaving no doubt of the name he was about to say, despite JUST talking about his new name, “lllllllasses, Callum?” Soren recovered. Claudia hit him, making him jerk the car a bit. “I’m so sorry Callum, I’m just still getting used to it is all.”

“It’s fine,” Callum muttered.

“It’s just when you know someone by one name their whole life and then you suddenly switch, its natural to get all mixed up, but you know I’m trying and--”

“It’s fine!” Callum cut him off, the words having more bite than he originally meant. “Yes, I’m excited for high school classes, it should be fun.”

He was not excited about high school classes. Sure, he was good at them, but that hardly mattered. Harrow had talked with the principal and all Callum’s teachers, so they should in theory know how to properly address him and ‘handle’ him, but it still didn’t make him feel any better. 

Once they reached school, Soren and Claudia went to go hang out with their older high school friends, leaving Callum by himself. It wasn’t that Callum didn’t have any friends, he knew several people and got along with them fine. None of them were really close friends though, and he certainly wasn’t in any cliques or groups or what not to hang out with them before school. 

And even if he did, none of them knew he wasn’t going to be….the same as who he was leaving middle school last year. By virtue of the general gender divide, most of the people he knew were girls, and knew him as a quiet artsy girl. He didn’t know how they’d react to the new, quieter, artsier boy he decided he’d---no, he talked about this. The boy he WAS. 

The reactions were….mixed. As he walked through the halls, some people recognized him, and called him the wrong name, and he corrected them quickly before moving on. As his peers were mostly 14 year old girls, their opinions varied everywhere from overly pro-active social justice warrior, to bratty stuck up snob, saying he should ‘stop pretending.’

Obviously of the two, he had his preference, but they both made him kind of uncomfortable. He just wanted to go to school and be a normal kid.

So he found his homeroom and just sat there until the bell rang, sketching in his notebook, hidden away from the masses. There was only one other student there that morning, a girl with long white hair. Even the teacher wasn’t in the class. 

“Are you new too?” The girl asked suddenly, pulling Callum from his self-pity party. 

“Uh…” He said, “Not exactly.” Not at all. He’d been in this school system since he was 4. 

“Oh,” she said, deflating a little, “I was just hoping, you know. Everyone seems to know each other already so.” She shrugged, “Don’t quite feel like intermixing yet, though.”

“Right,” Callum said, nodding, and listening to her accent, “Is that...an English accent?”

The girl scoffed a laugh, “Closer to Scottish. But actually, I’m from Xadia. Small European country.”

“Oh,” Callum said, “I...can’t say I’ve heard it. Are you a foreign exchange student?”

“Sort of,” She said, “Moved in with my uncle this summer. My parents sent me here because of the better private schools. Though these girl uniforms are stuffy. Are the boys ones just as bad?”

Callum blinked. He almost forgot he was wearing the boys version of the outfit. And she had just gone with it, not asking questions....did she see him as a boy? “Yeah, kinda.” He said “I’m--” he cut himself off. This was the first person he’d be introducing himself as HIMself to. This girl didn’t know his deadname and hadn’t seen him with long hair. “I’m Callum.”

The girl nodded, “Rayla,” she said.


	44. Demon Soren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia heals her brother, but something goes horribly wrong

It was working. Claudia almost cried, as she watched Soren curl his toes. He could move. He wouldn’t be subject to terrible poetry!

“I can feel my legs!” Soren said, “Oh, how I’ve missed that! And my fingers and my--ow, ow. My ribs are still broken, ow.” he clutched his chest, his arms shakey. “Oooh, holy smokes that hurts. Its like. Its burning and--” Soren shut his eyes, his face screwed up in pain, “It...it burns...everything...everything burns!” 

Claudia’s mouth fell as she watched Soren. He was moving, but instead of using his muscles of his own volition, he was just squirming around, trying to find some way to be comfortable. “Ah! My...my head! Ahh!” His grunts of pains turned to yells, and then screams. 

Claudia tried to hold down his arm. “Soren?” Soren what’s wrong?” If he could hear her, he didn’t respond, “Soren!”

She looked around frantic. The doctors and nurses, and more than a few patients, were just staring at them. “Don’t just stand there!” She demanded, “Help him!”

“We don’t know what you did.” The doctor, and least afraid one, said. He still gave Soren a wary eye. “We don’t know what is wrong in order to fix it.”

A hand grabbed hers, taking her attention. She looked down. Soren’s veins were popping out of his skin as he held onto her, like he was trying to break her bones with just his hand. Then his eyes flashed open. 

At first she thought they were just bloodshot as the scelera had gone completely red. But then she saw the Iris, a strange yellowish color with purple veins weaving to the pupil. 

More changes rippled over his skin. His body hair grew before her very eyes, coarse and thick. Horns, or rather antlers, burst from the top of his head, splitting his skin and making him bleed from his head. 

As she watched in horror, Soren jumped off the hospital bed, releasing Claudia so she fell. He charged on all fours to the Doctor who said he couldn’t help. He tried to run, but Soren charged antlers first, stabbing him, and then tossing him off into the wall. 

Everyone scattered, attempting to escape the beast Claudia hardly recognized as her brother. Soren’s head, with antlers growing by the second.

Soren’s limbs had seemed to grow longer as he tossed his head around at the screaming people. He let out a roar, of pain or anger Claudia couldn’t tell, but it certainly didn’t sound human.

It burst through the door, splintering the wood with less than a thought, and ran off into the village. Claudia might have been able to follow him just by the sounds of screams and destruction. 

Only when the screaming was far enough away did Claudia come to her senses. She got to her feet, running with all haste out of the hospital and into the village. “My lady!” a soldier came up to intercept her, “A beast, a strange magical beast came through, possibly something from Xadia.” He didn’t know, but he would once the doctor’s spoke. She couldn’t worry about that now. “Shall we form a hunting party to go after it?”

“No,” She spat at him, taking him and herself by surprise. “I will go after him. By myself.” She looked around, “Help make repairs wherever necessary, and see to it the wounded get to the hospital. No one may follow me, no matter how long I’m gone.” 

She grabbed her horse and leaped on, chasing after Soren’s trail. At least he was unsubtle as ever. 

 

Claudia found Soren approximately where she expected, by the tree where she had found the deer which would save him. “Soren?” She said, timidly. Her horse wouldn’t get near him, and with good cause. 

She approached cautiously. There was a bloody deer on the ground that Soren was ripping into. An after effect of the spell, perhaps. He felt that he needed more. 

But it wasn’t just the deer that had brought him back. “Soren!” She said, more commanding. He turned to her, eyes alien and roared. He left the deer behind, blood dripping over half his face as he stormed towards her, almost in a gallop on all fours, but still towering over her. “Soren stop!” She commanded, lifting her hand and letting it glow with magic.

Soren came to a halt just in front of her. She trembled, unsure if that would work. He sat before her, like a dog waiting for a command. “You’ll follow me,” She told him. She wasn’t sure if he understood, but she was sure he’d listen anyway. “You’ll do what I say.”

His nostrils flared. Slowly, she let the dark magic leech into him, getting absorbed like water on a frog’s skin. Soren calmed at the feeling, letting out a pleased grunt.

When she was done, she gave his nose...snout? A friendly pat. “Don’t worry, brother,” she said, “I’ll fix you.”


	45. Soren and Claudia have patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia decide to travel with the group for a bit to gain their trust.

“I don’t understand,” Soren said, “Why don’t we just kill the elf and take the princes back ourselves?”

“Do you ever have any ideas that don’t involve brute force?” Claudia whispered sharply back to them as they walked along the path down the Cursed Caldera.

Soren thought, screwing up his face. He opened his mouth in an excited gasp, thought about it a little more, and then sighed. “No.”

“We need to convince Callum,” She said, eyeing the older prince, “He trusts me. I’ll convince him they need to go back with us.” She eyed the elf, Rayla, who was glaring at them. “You keep HER distracted. We need to split up those two. Divide and Conquer and all that.”

“So I get to beat her up?” Soren said excited. 

Claudia facepalmed, “Fine. SPAR with her, or something. Just, once we make camp, keep her away from me and Callum.”

They made camp at the base of the mountain. Ellis waved them goodbye, going back home on Ava’s back. Ezran continued trying to teach Zym how to fly, and Claudia gave Soren a nod. Soren looked confused. She gave him about three more nods before he remembered the signal. “Hey Rayla,” Soren said, finally, “I need to get some practice in, are you up for some sparring?”

Rayla narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed, “Fine.”

They made their way a little far from camp. She drew her swords. “Let’s just get this over with. You want to kill me, come and try.”

“Whoa,” Soren said, “I really meant the sparring thing.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously?”

“Do I seem like the person to use double meanings?” Soren asked. Rayla thought, but conceded the point. “I wanted to see what elf techniques you use. See how they compare.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, “What so you can kill more of my people?”

Soren opened his mouth to argue, but she had a point. “I’ll teach you human stuff. Then it’s fair.”

“I already know ‘human stuff.’” She said. She clicked her two swords together, holding them more like a broadsword. “I’m a human, and I’m just going to push through everything and everyone and kill anything even a little different than me.”

“Hey! I don’t sound like that!” Soren scowled. 

“Well, you do to me.” She said, “Moonshadow fighting is all about using your environment to your advantage. The very shadow of the trees are our allies.”

Soren rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn’t smart, and he was ok with that, but swordfighting was something he knew. “Human knights use the environment to our advantage too. For instance:” With a quick swipe, he chopped through a thin tree and pushed it at Rayla, who was forced to roll out of the way.

“Like I said,” She said, crouched and ready to strike, “You just push through everything.” 

Rayla leaped into the air, bouncing off a tree to launch herself at Soren. Soren just barely managed to deflect one sword with his shield, the other locking with his own sword. She bounced back, and Soren adjusted his grip. “Let’s start this sparring for real, shall we?”

…….

“I understand what you’re saying, Claudia,” Callum said, “And...I WANT to. But we can’t go back. We have to finish this mission, it’s too important.” 

Claudia sighed. She wasn’t having much luck on her end. She tried to think of another argument, but was distracted at the sound of laughter. Confused, she turned to see Soren and Rayla emerging from the clearing, laughing to themselves. “I can’t believe you swept the leg!” Soren said.

“I can’t believe you’re faster than you look!” Rayla laughed, “Not bad for a tin can.”

“Not bad for a pointy eared barbarian.” Soren said, scruffing up her hair.

Claudia and Callum turned to each other, confused. “Well.” Ezran said, also rejoining the group, “I didn’t see THAT coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want bros Soren and Rayla. Is that too much to ask? They could bond over being ordered to kill Ezran but not wanting to.


	46. Steampunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia fly over Katolis in a balloon, searching for the lost princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this yesterday, and meant to finish, but then what happened was, I didn't.

Claudia looked out her binoculars at the ground. “I can’t see them,” She said, “They must be keeping to tree cover.”

Soren adjusted the heat on the air balloon, dropping them a little lower. “We can’t go much lower. That’ll just alert them of our presence.” He searched the horizon, “We’re coming up on a town soon, We’ll have to see if we can chase them on foot.”

“You know,” Their prisoner Covus said, “If you let me go, I could help. I’m a professional tracker.” 

“Shut up and--” Soren was cut off as something wooshed past their balloon, disappearing into the clouds. “What was that?”

Claudia spun her binoculars around, nearly hitting Soren in the face as she searched the skies. “I can’t see...oh. Something...somethings moving out there.”

“Another airship?” Soren asked, not expecting the answer to be yes. 

Claudia shook her head. “Too fast to be an air ship.”

Soren narrowed his eyes. “Claudia, mind the steering.”

He pulled out his pack, expanding his rifle into a proper launcher. “Whoa!” Corvus said from his spot on the floor of the basket, “You’re not just going to SHOOT at a DRAGON while we’re in the air, are you?”

“The dragon’s in the air,” Soren said, “It’ll probably take us down if I give it a chance.”

“And it’ll DEFINITELY take us down if you miss!” Corvus yelled back. “It hasn’t attacked us yet, there’s no need to start something.”

“Stop giving advice!” Soren yelled, “You’re our prisoner.”

Claudia stepped up as he took aim, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Soren, are you sure about this? He could attack us.”

Soren knew this. He chewed his lip considering as he saw the dragon dip back beneath the clouds. “Better us than that village.”

He couldn’t see her, but knew she nodded and stepped back. He took a breath, lining up his shot, waiting for the dragon to turn. It was so big, turning would take time, leaving a split second it would be still.

His finger pulled the trigger without him needing to think about it consciously, the powder booming. He followed the bullets trajectory straight on course. 

It hit perfectly where he aimed, he could tell by the way the dragon groaned, flinching in the sky. But it hadn’t seemed to do much more than annoy it….and of course, attract it’s attention to the balloon.

“I told you,” Corvus said, annoyingly, as the dragon changed direction, coming straight at them. 

“Soren…” Claudia said, watching as it beat it’s wings, becoming impossibly large. 

“I know, I know!” Soren responded, reloading his rifle as quickly as he could. The dragon roared, making Claudia cover her ears. Soren had no such luxury as his years of experience allowed him to pour powder inside even on a moving balloon. 

“Soren!” Claudia said, watching as the dragon opened it’s mouth, a red glow emanating from it’s throat. Soren clicked the rifle together, took aim and fired. 

The dragon tilted it’s head up, the bullet bouncing off it’s chin. This thankfully stopped the humans from getting turned into a roast, but a quick glance up told them the fire had nicked the balloon. 

Soren looked around, thinking quickly. He detached the knife from his rifle and turned on Corvus. “Soren! What are you--”

Soren cut loose Corvus bonds. Corvus looked confused, but he couldn’t address him right now. “Claudia, aim the balloon for the tallest tree you can find. You. Once we’re close, use that chain to get us to safety. 

Claudia and Corvus got into position as Soren reloaded once again. “I can help,” Claudia said, “I’ll use magic to ensure the bullet hits.” Soren didn’t think that was very sporting, but there were people’s lives on the line. He nodded. 

As the balloon fell around him, it was harder to take aim. Claudia came up behind him. “Mia eurt!” She said as he fired. 

He didn’t get to see if it hit, as he was violently pulled out of the basket. He looked up to see Corvus at the top of the tree, one end of his chain wrapped around Claudia, Claudia holding her with all the strength she had. 

He grabbed hold of a branch, holding up Claudia instead. He heard a crash and looked out. The dragon had fallen.


	47. Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five children come to mourn their deceased adopted father. An ordinary event, except that these children are superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayla=Diego  
> Claudia=Allison  
> Soren=Luther  
> Callum=Ellen Page (I forget her character name)  
> Ezran=Klaus  
> Ellis=Five  
> Zym=Ben  
> Viren=Mr. Hargreeves  
> Bait=that monkey butler guy  
> Lujanne=Mother
> 
> These don't line up exactly of course but I did what I could. In this "Allison" and "Luther" are not shipped. Because. No.

Callum walked up to the door of the mansion she’d grown up in. He took a deep, shuddering breath. He wasn’t sure he’d be welcomed here. 

Walking through the halls he saw the walls covered in books, as they always were. One caught his eye, and he picked it up. It was his own book, his memoirs about his childhood as the non-superhero on a superhero team. He’d signed this copy, for his father. His sort of father. Viren never really treated them like children, more experiments. And Callum was the failed one. 

“Hello, Master Callum,” a voice said, taking his attention. He turned and smiled at Bait, the frog-butler that actually cared for them. “It’s good to see you again.” 

Callum picked up the book and showed it to Bait. “Did he ever read it?”

The falter in Bait’s smile was all the answer Callum needed. Callum set the book down and wandered, looking around the room. “It’s been a while since our last funeral, huh?” He said, looking at the portraits of her siblings. Zym, or Dragon-Boy as the public had known him, had been sudden, and harsh. Ellis, meanwhile, was slower. She was just gone, one day. “I used to dream about her coming back, you know?” Callum said, “He was always talking about running away….”

“You all did,” Another voice said, interrupting him. Callum shuddered under Soren’s glare, as he walked in with Claudia, two of his other siblings. “And you all left.”

“Shove it, Soren,” Claudia said, with an eyeroll. “We’re back now, all right? Family matters and all that. So let’s just get this over with peacefully.”

Soren still glared down at Callum. He’d seemed to have only grown more since Callum had last seen him. Grown a lot, in fact. “I’m surprised you came at all. After what you pulled.”

Callum shuffled, “I see you read my book.”

“The book revealing all our identities?!” Soren snarled, “The book spilling all our family’s secrets just because you were JEALOUS?!”

“Enough!” Claudia said, physically putting herself between them. “Look, it doesn’t matter now. Dad’s dead, thats all thats important.” She took a breath, “So lets have this funeral, and then we can all get back to our own lives and ignore each other if we want.”

“Here here.” Two more figures entered, filling out the ensemble. Rayla crossed her arms, hands itching towards her knives as they always were. Ezran came behind her, wide grin across his face. It was hard to imagine this as the cheery little boy Callum knew growing up. He still hadn’t grown up, but he was taller at least. “Looks like the gangs all here,” Rayla said, “Bait, shall we get this started?”

Ezran lifted a bag, cheerfully, “I’ve got the ashes!” His siblings had various degrees of scowls on their faces. “What?”

 

In minutes, they were gathered in the backyard. Lujanne stood beside them, her face as placid as always, an easy thing to manage when you were an android. No one else looked as calm, watching Soren easily dig the grave below the headstone. 

Once it was done, Ezran tossed the ashes into the grave with an anti-climactic thump. “Well, that was easy.”

“Someone should say a few words,” Soren growled. 

“I’ll start,” Bait said, clearing his throat. “Lord Viren was directly responsible for my intelligence. Another scientist might have dissected a frog such as me, but he gave me a home and a job, and 7 wonderful children to look after.” Ezran actually snorted at that description, making Rayla hit him. “For that, I will always be grateful, and I will miss him.” He looked around, “Anyone else?”

The children in question stayed silent. Soren dumped dirt back on the grave in eerie silence. “Is everyone ok?” Lujanne asked suddenly, “Why are we out here?”

“It’s a funeral, Mom,” Rayla said, turning to Bait, “Is she malfunctioning?”

“I’ll take her in and have a look,” Bait said, taking Lujanne’s arm and leading her inside. 

Soren finished up as his siblings all watched. “It’s done.”

Ezran clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s that, then. See you guys at the next funeral?”

“Be honest, Ez,” Rayla said, “It’ll probably be yours.” Ezran shrugged, accepting the jab without protest. Just as he was about to turn away, a giant light appeared in the sky, like a wormhole. 

“Stand ready,” Luther said, lifting his fists, “It could be anything.”

Two figures fell out of the glowing lights, a 3-legged dog, and a little girl. A girl they all recognized.

Ellis brushed herself off, looking no older than the last time they’d seen her. “Well,” she said, “Looks like I’m late. Whoops.”


	48. Soren Can't Lie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Soren slips and reveals Harrow's death, the brand new King of Katolis goes missing.

After Claudia came and fetched Soren from his duitiful training, they sat outside, listening as Callum and Rayla yelled at one another back and forth.

“This is all your fault,” Claudia grumbled.

“Hey, isn’t that good?” Soren asked, “We want to split them up so we can take them back home.”

“Except they’re mad at us too,” Claudia said, “It’s hard to use logic with people that are in mourning.”

“Then we’ll just take ‘em!” Soren said, “I can carry them both all the way to the capitol easily.” Claudia rolled her eyes at him. 

The little girl, Ellis, came back after her walk. She’d gone out while the arguing was happening. The older elf woman had also disappeared, but they were sure she’s nearby. “Where’s Ezran?”

That got Callum and Raylas attention. Everyone looked around, frantically trying to remember when the last time they saw him was. “Ezran?” Callum called out, going from sobbing and crying to frightened at the top of a hat.

“He can’t have gone far,” Rayla said, “he has little legs. I’ll find him.”

“I’ll help!” Claudia said.

“You will do no such thing.” Rayla spat at her, “I don’t trust you with the princes, you might hurt them.”

“We weren’t the ones who KIDNAPPED them!” Claudia snapped back.

“Everyone shut up!” Callum said, “split up and search for him, right now!”

That settled that. Ellis and Lujanne stayed back at the house, Lujanne would send illusions out of he turned up there. The other four went out in each direction to cover a section of the mountain.

Soren marched as the soldier he was, on a clear search and rescue mission, thinking through contingencies, until his father’s words came back to him. ‘A lot of things can happen out in the woods.’

The thought hit him like a hammer, stopping him in his tracks. The king has run off into dangerous forests on a mountain. All alone. If he were going to die on accident, now would be the time.

Soren gulped. He might not find him. Even if he did, he didn’t know if there would be opportunity to kill him.

Now that the possibility was here, though, it felt more real. He kept going forward, hoping One of the others would find Ezran. Every part of his training was drilled into him to respect his king, protect his king. But could he protect him from his father? From HIMSELF? 

He was so caught up in thought, he almost missed the little boy sitting at the base of a tree, a whole legion of furry animals at his feet, and a doe resting her head in his lap. 

Ezran hadn’t noticed him. He was just sitting there. Soren calculated, he could kill him in two seconds. 

His King.

A Child.

His friend. 

“King Ezran,” Soren couldn’t stop himself from saying. Ez looked up, and Soren saw the tears. “We were worried about you.”

Ezran clutched his knees to him. “I should have known,” He said, “I didn’t...I didn’t want to know.” 

Soren came and kneeled down beside him. Ezran opened his mouth several times, trying to speak and failing. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” Ezran said, “I can’t be King yet.”

Soren snorted. “I never know what I’m doing,” He said, “Most people don’t. You just do what you can as you go along, and depend on the people around you to help you out.”

Ezran sniffled looking up at him with the biggest brown eyes Soren had ever seen. Ezran nodded slowly. “You...you swore something to me, before. Is there...what do I say?”

Soren smiled, “If you accept my pledge, you say, ‘By my blood and by my house, I will accept you as my knight, and take you under my protection.’”

Ezan nodded, and Soren kneeled before him as he had done earlier. “By my blood and by my house…” Ezran said, standing for his first action as King.


	49. Holiday Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three families come together to celebrate two, or maybe more, holidays.

When Rayla came over to Callum’s neighborhood, Callum, Ezran, Claudia, and Soren were already outside, with tons of bowls of colored liquid. “Hey!” she called to them, jumping out of her uncle’s car, “I thought I told you not to start without me!”

“Just getting set up,” Callum said, lining the eggs up, “Did you guys have fun at the seder last night.”

“Oh, absolutely!” Rayla said, smiling, and sitting with the other kids, “The food was amazing. Even Runaan liked it, right Runaan?” 

“I’m going to be inside with Harrow and Viren,” Runaan said, “You kids stay out here, and don’t get into any trouble.”

“We’re just dying eggs, Mr. Moonshadow,” Claudia said, “Not much danger here.”

Runaan grumbled something incomprehensible and went inside. “Alright,” Callum said, “We’ve got 2 dozen eggs, plus the one I took from dad’s fridge, so everyone gets to decorate 5 eggs. We have wax if you want to make designs, and dip sticks for dying just part of the eggs.” He distributed one egg to each of them, fairly. 

“So,” Rayla said, “Is this all part of the passover too?”

Callum smirked, “No, this is for Easter, tomorrow.” He said, “Technically the two are for completely different religions. Ezran, Dad and I are Jewish, so we celebrate passover, but we invite Claudia and Soren’s family every year.”

“Meanwhile,” Claudia said, dipping her entire egg straight into the purple dye, “Our family is Christian. And every year we invite Callum and Ezran to search for eggs with us.”

Rayla blinked rapidly, trying to figure this all out. “Search for them?”

“Yeah!” Ezran said, excited, “Every year the Easter Bunny comes and hides all the eggs around the yard, and we have to find them. Some are real eggs like these, and some are plastic eggs filled with chocolate.”

Rayla got more confused, “Why would a rabbit hide eggs.”

“Capitalism,” Callum answered blandly.

“Oh, shut up, you cynic,” Soren said, “You see, the Easter Bunny works with a Magical Chicken who lays incredible colored eggs. Some of them hatch into cute little marshmallow chicks, known as peeps, but some don’t, and so the Easter Bunny steals these eggs and hides them for the children of the world.”

“NONE of that is true,” Claudia said, knocking him upside the head. “I don’t know where it comes from. But it means we get candy at church services tomorrow, so that’s nice.”

“UGH,” Soren said, “I forgot we have to go to that.”

“We literally go twice a year,” Claudia said, “You will live.” Soren groaned more.

Rayla shook her head, having finished dying her head with the stripes she wanted so grabbed a second. Most of the others had too, except for Callum, who was drawing out exceptionally detailed wax drawings. “I just don’t see what this all has to do with Jesus.”

“Come to service with us tomorrow,” Claudia said, “Trust me, they’ll tell you ALLL about it.” Behind her, Soren shook his head, violently, warning her away.

Rayla snorted, as Claudia turned on her brother and he tried to play innocent. “I thought there was another holiday this weekend?”

The kids all turned to each other, confused, “I don’t know,” Ezran said, “I can’t think of any others.”

“I’m sure there are, in some other religion or culture,” Callum said, “But I really only know Christian and Easter. I mean, it’s holy saturday, but that doesn’t involve much.”

Rayla shrugged, “My uncle just mentioned celebrating some other holiday this weekend. Something to do with the date?”

The kids all shrugged, not knowing what he could be referring to. 

 

Inside the house, Runaan joined Harrow and Viren on the back porch. On the center table there were a number of brownies, and some pre-rolled joints.

Runaan took one of the joints for himself. Viren, who usually couldn’t stand Runaan, nodded at him. “Happy 4/20.”

Runaan lay back, getting comfortable. “Maybe there’s something to these American holidays after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays if you celebrate, or celebrated, anything this weekend.


	50. Half Human Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla grew up with a secret kept from her, one she found out about at an inopportune time.

When Rayla was very young, her mother gave her a pair of gloves. She didn’t understand why, she was never cold, but her mother insisted she wore them anyway. She didn’t get what was so wrong about the little bump on the end of her palm were so shameful, but she did as her mother told her. 

As she got older, she was confused by a number of things. “Mommy, why is my skin paler than the others?” “Mommy, why won’t my horns grow as big as Rinaata’s?” “Mommy, why aren’t my ears as pointy as my friends?”

Every time, her mother would give her platitudes about how everyone was different and growing at their own pace, and not to compare herself to others. 

Something in the back of Rayla’s mind told her it wasn’t true, though. She didn’t know why. Maybe it had to do with the looks her uncle would give her when she was a young, like he saw something in her, or was looking for something that had hurt him. 

Whatever it was, Rayla hoped he hadn’t found it. When she was older, Runaan looked out after her, quizzing her on elf history and magic and the history of war with the humans. “I’m learning about this in school,” She told him, stubborn, “Why do I have to do extra stuff?”

“Because you’re my niece,” He would tell her. She was not satisfied with this answer, “Because...because when you’re older, you’re going to face challenges no one else will. You have to be better than your classmates and your friends, you have to be the very best elf you can.”

Rayla still didn’t understand why, not until one day when she was practicing being silent. She was going to sneak up on her uncle and surprise him with how good she was. 

She was not expecting to find her uncle and her mother in a terrible fight, Yelling at one another in their house up in the trees, to be closer to the moon. “I’m her mother,” Rula said, loudly, “This isn’t your decision, its mine.”

“But it’s the WRONG decision!” Runaan said back, his voice quiet but brimming with rage, “I care about her too, I’m here to protect her. She’s passing, there’s no reason for her to know.”

“It’s her father!” Rula yelled back, “Her life, her history, and you think she doesn’t need to KNOW?!” 

“I’ve been more a father to her than that...that…”

“Go on,” Rula said, stepping forward to him, a challenge from a guard to an assassin.

“Than that HUMAN,” He growled, voice rising to the point he might have missed the small gasp in the corner, if he wasn’t so in tune with his environment. 

Both he and Rula turned at the window where Rayla was sitting. She had intended to climb up, invisible, and surprise them, but she had been the one surprised, and her disguise had fallen. 

“Rayla,” Rula said, voice breaking, but Rayla had already jumped out the window, racing through the dark, through the trees. It was as easy as walking for her, jumping from branch to branch just as Runaan had taught her, but now it was to his detriment as he tried to chase after her. He was bigger, which made it harder to slip through the little passageways like she did. Soon enough, she lost him. 

She lost everyone. She WAS lost, she realized, curled up under the moonlight, cradled in branches of her home that suddenly felt strange. A human. Her mother had...her father was...but how? And why? Her mother always avoided talking about a father. It hadn’t mattered to her, there were elves with families of all sorts of sizes and shapes. For all Rayla had cared before, she had sprung from the ground fully formed, only needing her mother and uncle, and maybe that nice sun elf Runaan had been dating lately.

But now he existed in her mind and she couldn’t get rid of him. She was in her blood, the enemy her uncle always told her about, who used heinous magic that took lives, that fought her people, that killed dragons! She felt...dirty.

Her mother was the one to find her. “Hey cricket,” Rula said, using her childhood nickname. Rayla scrunched up further so she didn’t have to look at her mother. “That isn’t how I wanted to find out.”

Rayla frowned into her arms, “I didn’t want to know at all.”

“Now don’t say that.” Rula said, “Your father...he was a good man. An adventurer who came over to find some magic.”

“So he was a thief.”

“No,” Rula tried to correct, “He was just curious. The separation between our races...it hurts all of us. One day, maybe--”

“I wish I hadn’t been born,” she said, “I’m a monster.”

“You are most certainly not!” Rula said, “Rayla, you’re a symbol of peace! An idea that humans and elves can live together-”

“I don’t want to be a symbol!” Rayla said, “I don’t want to be human and I don’t want YOU!” She jumped down from the tree, and ignored her mother for the next several years.”


	51. Amaya and Sarai go to a Lesbian bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya is nervous about getting into the dating game, but her big sister is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my loosely held together modern au-verse, just made before the kids are in high school.

“I don’t know about this,” Amaya signed at Sarai, “Maybe this is too hard, Its too many steps its…”

She made random hand gestures, shaking out her discomfort. Sarai smiled at her. “Don’t worry, this is what I’m here for. We’re going to get you laid.”

Amaya scowled at her. Sarai’s grin turned wider and wickeder, grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her into the bar. 

There was a band playing up on the stage, girls in tanks and arm bands with low voices. The color pink was rather predominant, in shades dark enough it might have been red. There were some people on the dance floor, but it was more about shaking hips slowly rather than showing off dance moves. 

Sarai’s eyes followed a particularly curvaceous waitress carrying drinks to a nearby table. Amaya hit her on the arm, re-getting her attention. “You’re married!” She signed angrily at her. “And you have a son.”

“I can look,” Sarai said, “I didn’t stop being bi when I married a man. The first or the second time.” Her eyes fell just for half a moment, barely noticable if Amaya hadn’t been making eye contact. Sarai always felt a little down talking about her first husband. She’d moved on, found someone new, but that didn’t make losing a husband easier. 

Amaya patted her back, “Lets get some drinks.”

Sarai ordered for them as Amaya scoped the area. She met eyes with a few people but couldn’t figure out what they were saying. She was getting better at lip reading, but despite popular belief, it was actually harder for deaf people to read lips than hearing.

A tap came on her shoulder that startled her. A woman had come up to her and was saying something. Oh god, what was that? Amaya just nodded. 

Sarai finally noticed and saved her, inserting herself into the group to interpret for the woman. “She asked you your name,” Sarai interpreted, then signed and spoke, “She’s Amaya, I’m Sarai, her sister and interpreter.”

“Oh,” the woman said, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were….uh…”

“Deaf,” Amaya said, which Sarai interpreted. “It’s ok, you can say it.”

The woman looked off her game. “I’m Janai.” Amaya raised her eyebrows as she watched the fingerspelling, needing it repeated. “I was going to ask you to dance, but, um…”

“I’d love to,” Amaya said. She looked to the dance floor, “I can feel the beat in the floor, and for the rest….You can help me.” 

Amaya smiled as seductively as she could. She could feel Sarai’s smirk at the line, and Janai smiled a bit too. She held out her hand, which Amaya gratefully accepted.

Amaya immediately put her hands on Janai’s hips-to feel the rhythm, she indicated-and Janai led her by the shoulders as they moved along with the music.

They couldn’t do much talking without Sarai, not that it mattered. If the music was loud enough for her to feel like this, it was enough they wouldn’t hear each other even if she could.

They made due. Janai was an excellent dancer, aptly guiding Amaya along the floor, which Amaya mirrored perfectly, if she said so herself. She added a few silly moves to show some of her personality, which made Janai laugh.

Janai’s attention strayed, and she looked at the bar. At first, Amaya thought she might have seen a more beautiful girl, but no, Janai looked concerned. Amaya followed her gaze and went stiff. 

There was a flurry of movement and concern around the bar, which for half a moment Amaya thought it was a fight. No one was hitting each other, though, just giving support to a woman at the center who had collapsed right on her barstool.

The woman was Sarai. 

Amaya let go of Janai and pushed through the crowd. By the time she made it to her sister’s side, she was groggy and taking slow sips of water getting pushed on her by the bartender. She had no idea what anyone was saying to her, she just took Sarai’s arm around her shoulders and half carried her out of the bar.

She made it to the hospital with single minded focus, texting Harrow to meet them there. They were in the waiting room, Sarai groggily laying on Amaya. “Did you get her number?” Sarai asked.

It took a moment to figure out what she was talking about. Oh, Janai… “I forgot.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Amaya reassured her, “Maybe I’ll run into her again.”

They got admitted before Harrow arrived (trying to get Callum ready after their day of step-father, step-son bonding) but it didn’t take long for her to get results. “Congratulations, Ms. Prince, you’re pregnant again.”


	52. Harrow and Sarai Roleswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Harrow of the breach goes to entreat with Princess Sarai, but an unexpected guest interrupts their meeting.

“General Harrow,” The soldier said, “Princess Sarai will meet you now.” 

Harrow frowned, “I thought I would be speaking with the Queen directly?” 

“The Queen is busy with other matters,” The soldier said, “You may speak with the Princess, or you may leave.”

Harrow turned to exchange a look with Viren, his advisor and friend. Viren gave him just the smallest of shrugs. This was an insult, there was no question of it. Harrow was in command of Breach forces, and had come all the way here for a meeting. For the monarch to dismiss him was unheard of. 

Still, they had little choice, and so followed the soldier into the throne room. 

Harrow had only met the princesses, Sarai and Amaya, briefly. Some ball years ago he’d been invited to. He wasn’t really much one for balls. Parties were fun, full of ale and dancing and laughter. Balls were full of nobles subtly negotiating under the guise of pleasantries. 

Sarai sat on the queen’s throne, her younger sister Amaya in the throne beside her, and her interpreter standing next to her. “Princess,” Harrow said with a bow, “Thank you for taking an audience with me. I only regret I seemed to have missed your mother.”

“She wishes she could have come,” Sarai said, generously. It was almost certainly a lie, the Queen had never really liked him, “But I welcome you to the capitol. May I ask the reason of your visit?”

“We have sent letters, your highness,” Harrow said, “Asking for resources and permission for an expedition into the breach.”

Sarai squinted at him, “Those requests were all denied.”

“Which is why we have come in person to put forward the request ourselves,” Harrow said, indicating Viren, “This is Viren, our head mage. Possibly the best in the country, if you ask me. He would be leading the expedition himself.”

“Your highness,” Viren said, “If we could just take a few men to gather resources in Xadia that have been lost on our side...the benefits could be limitless. We could feed more people, protect our cities, strengthen our defenses.”

“Or,” Sarai said, with a raised eyebrow, “We could start a war with the elves that would kill millions.”

“The risk is too great,” Amaya said through her interpreter.

“But think of the rewards,” Viren said, “If we just get one---”

He was cut off by a disturbance at the door. “Hey, you can’t go in there!” A soldier shouted, just as a small child came tumbling in, slipping through his hands. 

“Callum,” Harrow hissed over to him. The guards stood to attention, but Sarai waved them down. The boy ran up to his father, balling his hands into fists, “What are you doing here? I told you to wait in the room.”

“It was cold and scary,” Callum cried, “I think there was a ghost in there!”

Harrow sighed, picking him up, “There’s no such thing as ghosts. Daddy’s in a meeting right now, So--”

“I’ve seen a ghost,” Sarai said. Harrow turned to find her much closer than before, fully entranced by the child. “When I was a little girl, a little older than you, I saw a woman, all shiny and transparent, floating into my room. Right here in this castle.”

Callum’s eyes went wide, equally entranced. “What did you do?”

Sarai smiled, “I said ‘hello.’ And she smiled at me, very kindly. Most ghosts don’t want to hurt anyone. They just want someone to talk to.” Sarai leaned in with a sweet smile on her face, “The best thing to do is just not to antagonize them if you don’t need to. Show them mercy and respect, and they’ll do the same for you.” Sarai’s eyes wandered to Viren and Harrow, and Harrow got the meaning. No expeditions. 

“I’m still scared.” Callum muttered. 

Sarai nodded, “That’s alright. Everyone gets scared sometimes. But real bravery is not letting that fear take hold of you. You’ve got to be smart, and think things through. Can you do that for me?”

Callum nodded dutifully, “I’m really smart!”

That got Sarai to chuckle, “I’m sure you are.”

Harrow took a deep sigh, “We apologize for bothering you, Princess. We will take our leave.”

“Nonsense!” Sarai said, “Stay for supper, at least. As long as this young knight comes with you.”

“I’m not a knight,” Callum protested, “I’m Callum!” 

Sarai bowed her head, “My apologies Lord Callum. Would you be kind enough to accompany me and my sister to dinner this evening.”

Callum thought about it for a second, looking to Harrow. His father gave a subtle nod, and so Callum gave an enthusiastic one, making all the adults laugh.


	53. Aaravos and Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren discovers the secrets of his mirror slightly earlier and so uses it against Runaan.

“Morning,” Viren said, entering the prison cell, “I’ve always wondered, are Moonshadow elves nocturnal?” 

Runaan stubbornly didn’t answer. Viren tossed him his plate of food for him to not eat again. “Oh well,” Viren said, “Doesn’t matter much in here when you can’t see the sky.”

Runaan ignored him again. If Viren couldn’t see his ribs pressed against his skin every time he took a breath, he might have thought he’d died in the night. He was getting weak. “It’s time,” The voice in his head said.

Viren frowned, “Not now,” he hissed into the darkness.

For the first time, Runaan looked up, meeting Viren’s eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stared. “I need him,” Aaravos said, “Alive. Give him to me now, and he’ll give you anything you need.” 

Viren sighed. He stepped out of the cell and grabbed the mirror, pulling it inside. He watched Runaan’s eyes in the candle light, following his movement, and widening as they locked onto what he was bringing. “I would congratulate you,” Runaan said, “If it did not mean your doom. But you have done it, you have found that which is worse than death.”

Viren kept his face cool, leaning against the mirror. “I see you know what this is.”

“Do you, though?” Runaan said, “Do you know the terror that has landed into your hands?”

“The only terror here is what will happen to you if you don’t tell me everything I want to know.” Viren said, not showing the questions on his mind, not yet. “So. You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not really used to playing the Good Interrogator. So I might be a bit rusty. But if you talk to me, I’ll let you go back to playing dead in this cell or whatever it is you do. If not…”

The mirror glowed and Aaravos appeared, smiling down at the Moonshadow Assassin. Viren had been hoping to see that fear in his eyes, but even he was surprised at how readily it appeared. “Fine,” Runaan said, “I’ll tell you anything, whatever you wish, just get that thing out of here.”

“I don’t think so.” Viren said, “No, I think he’ll stay right here.” He took a chair and sat beside the mirror, looking down at the chained man. “What defenses has Xadia put forth against the human kingdoms?”

Runaan’s breath hastened, “1,000 sunfire soldiers, armed and ready patrolling the border in shifts. Skywind and Oceanwater spies monitor humans, looking for any sign of building up armaments. The dragons have all been called to the border, prepared to deepen the breach to ensure no passage.” 

“And what of the invasion?” Viren pressed.

Runaan’s eyes darted between him and the mirror. “What? What invasion?”

“Don’t play coy with me!” Viren said, “The elves have always despised humans, thats why they forced us all west in the first place. It’s only a matter of time before they come in to try and destroy us all!”

Runaan shook his head. “We are on the defensive. We only moved in to attack to respond to your murder of our king!”

“Which was in response to his murder of our Queen!”

“Which was because of her invasion! We have no desire for war, but we are prepared should it come to that, now will you stop him, please?!”

Viren tore his eyes from Runaan to stare at Aaravos. The man was chanting something, silent behind the mirror glass. “Alright…” Viren said, ignoring how his blood went cold. “One last question. Who is Aaravos? Why did the Dragon King have him locked away in his hoard.”

Runaan took a shuddering breath. “Aaravos was aclk mee osaf lkneafnj.”

Viren frowned. “What?”

Runaan’s eyes widened. “Aoendm….masd...opendov,” He cleared his throat, “xcnje ba sota! Sdklne!” No matter what he tried, the words turned to gibberish. Instead, he pointed anxiously at the mirror. Viren turned and saw Aaravos’ eyes glowing as he continued to chant. 

Runaan gasped for breath, getting Viren’s attention again. He was dissolving, skin turning to purple ash before Viren’s very eyes. The ash was getting sucked towards the mirror frame, like dirt in a tornado. 

Viren stood, but before he could even think of anything to do about it, the curse was done. Runaan was gone, and on the mirror frame was a single purple jewel, sitting beside 5 empty settings. “You promised he’d tell me anything!”

“Anything you needed to know,” Aaravos said, adjusting his cloak, “Now come along. We have a lot of work still yet to do.


	54. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a remarkable group of people come together to fight the battles we never could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo's excited for the premiere?! No spoilers in the comments, I'm seeing it tonight!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents walked around the airship, buzzing from system to system to get it working again. Not ran. Ran was for a few minutes ago, less than an hour and a lifetime ago at the same time. 

Rayla and Callum sat at the conference table, a still eye in a giant storm. They felt the death of Harrow far too near, his body not even cold yet. The other super-people like themselves had fallen to Earth. Maybe they’d died too, there was no way of knowing from here. They needed to process this one loss before they moved to the next. 

Runaan stood, facing away from them, still as well, but ready, like a loaded spring. “There was an idea,” He said, “Callum knows about this. To bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more.”

Rayla felt Callum’s eyes flicker toward her for half a second. Two lifetimes ago, that morning, the both of them hadn’t been able to stand one another. Now it felt like they were the only ones left. Runaan continued, “See if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles we never could.” 

Rayla flinched, looking down at her hands, at the remains of a costume a world away. Everything they knew was in the past and there was no bringing it back.

Callum stood up, looked between Rayla and the back of Runaan’s head. Without a word, he walked out. Rayla hesitated for only one more moment, and then followed him. “What are you doing?”

“This fight isn’t over yet,” Callum said, grabbing his suit, “My brother is down there somewhere, and so is Soren. Claudia will be stopped if I have to drag her down myself.” 

“You’re not thinking straight,” She said, “What are you going to do, fly right at her and ask her to stop?”

“Think it’ll work?” He said, attaching the suit to his chest and heading for the nearest airlock. 

Rayla grabbed his arm, “Stop. Think. That’s what you’re good at, right?” Callum took a shuddering breath, “You’re the brains here. What would Claudia do next?”

Callum chewed at his lower lip. “Take over the world, Declare herself queen, possess more people, take your pick.”

“What else?” Rayla pressed.

Callum took a frustrated breath, then clarity finally hit. “Claudia’s not just a supervillain, she’s a diva,” He said, pacing, “Taking over the world is just a perk, what she really needs is an audience, as many people as she can manage looking up to her, with a tower to the sky with her name---” Callum cut himself off, realizing what he described was the Prince tower, his father’s creation. “Shit.”

“Suit up,” Rayla nodded at him, “I’ll meet you there.”

 

Far below in a field, Soren blinked his eyes, fighting off a headache. He stood hp, looking at the wreckage of his fall. 

He closed his eyes again, hearing his sister laugh, his sister who he had once been so close to. What had she become, and was there anything he could have done. 

He saw, feet away, his sword sticking out of the ground like one of legend. He took a breath. He wasn’t sure he was worthy anymore, after facing his own kin. He wasn’t sure if it was stronger to fight her, or stronger not to.

He took the handle and drew if from the dirt. It gleamed in the sunlight, as beautiful and powerful as ever. He turned to the sky, seeing in the distance a bolt of lightning with no storm. That is where he would find her.

 

Ezran woke up as well, only a few miles away. He wasn’t in a field though, rather the center of a abandoned building in ruins. From looking around, he assumed he had created the ruins himself. 

A man with sunglasses and a blind cane came up to the ridge of the crater he had dug himself. “Oy! Something there?” He asked. Ezran didn’t know what to say, but his heavy breathing answered for him. “You an alien?”

Ezran swallowed, getting up, “No,” he said, “I’m a kid.”

The blind man ‘Hmm’d’. “Well kid,” He said, “I think you’ve got a condition.” 

He threw spare clothes down to Ezran. “I can feel a storm coming,” the blind man said, offering Ezran a hand as he picked himself out of the crater, “It’s a big one.”

Ezran shoved the clothing on. It was too big for him at this size, but that didn’t mean they would last. “Which way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Callum=Tony  
> Rayla=Cap  
> Soren=Thor  
> Ezran=Hulk  
> Claudia=Loki  
> Not featured, Aaravos=Thanos


	55. Magic Baby Prequel: The First Dragon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos seeks to create a new form of life, one born connected to all 6 primal sources, but in order to do so, he will have to violate magical ethics, and put his own life in jeapordy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who or what Elarion is, I'm just putting in guesses here.

“Are you sure about this?” Elarion whispered, despite the fact there was no one else in the laboratory, “I know you don’t like following the council’s rule but--”

“The council are fools,” Aaravos said, cutting her off, “They would seek to enslave the entire human race rather than just try and change their way of thinking. They don’t see, they’ll never understand, not until I do this.”

“But you’re dealing with myths! Legends!” Elarion urged him, even as he adjusted the glowing stone on the table, “And worse….When the dragons find what you’ve done….”

“Eons ago, the dragons sacrificed their own children to create the humans and elves,” he argued back. “I’m doing no different.”

“And we come back to legends,” Elarion said.

Aaravos smiled at her. “All legends are based in some fact, some small truth. Haven’t I taught you that?”

Elarion huffed, smiling back, “You also taught me not to trust in what I could not find myself.”

Aaravos chuckled, low like a ripple in a lake. “You are very wise. Possibly wiser than me.” He held out his hand, “Come and help me to find the truth for ourselves, then.”

Elarion sighed, knowing it was useless arguing him when he was so set, came to the other side of the table, looking down at the dragon egg that Aaravos had stolen. “The Storm Dragon will be furious,” She told him, as if he didn’t already know, “He won’t be able to have another egg for what, a thousand years?” 

“Eons mean little to the dragons,” He said, pulling out knives, arranging a pattern on the table. “One less dragon in the world will mean little. But this creation….” He smiled lovingly at the egg, like it was his own child. “This will change all life as we know it.” 

Elarion couldn’t help but smile in admiration at him as he got to work, adding magic to the egg one at a time, creatures associated with each of the 6 sources of magic. As he did so, the egg changed. The shell became thin, but not weak. Magic itself was holding the infant inside, and the infant was shifting, changing. It grew and lost limbs in a matter of seconds, its face melding into shapes that would make it impossible to breath or see or whatever else. The changes grew faster, until the dragon looked little like a dragon at all, but a strange amalgamation of parts haphazardly thrown together. 

Elarion looked at it sadly. She knew that it wasn’t in pain, it was incapable at this stage, but she felt sympathy anyway. It was a monster, there was not other way to say it. But no matter what the council of mages said, she knew that Aaravos was not cruel. He wouldn’t curse a life form like this. No, this was just the first stage. He wasn’t done.”

“My dear,” Aaravos said, looking at Elarion, “It’s time.” 

She nodded, and picked up the knife. She sliced open the back of her arm, tearing down her natural instincts not to harm herself, and watched as blood gushed from her. It fell onto the egg, coating it in red, before the blood seeped into the very skin of the shell, intermixing with the infant, and shaping it once more. 

Aaravos leaped to the other side of the table, quickly helping her bandage herself. “You didn’t have to go so deep,” He said, chastizing, “Always trying for the dramatic approach.”

“I learned from the best,” she said, raising an eyebrow. She knew he wasn’t really angry at her, just concerned. Of all the beings in the universe, he had taken her on to be his student, a simple human, who should not have been able to do magic. And yet, here she was, a mage in her own right.

The egg had turned back to blue. They watched the infant taking shape, until it looked like a human child, silhouetted in the magic of the egg. 

Aaravos gasped reverently, and even Elarion found herself speechless. They had done it. “I hope they look like you,” Aaravos said. 

Elarion snorted, “They’ll have to, I’m the one who gave them shape.” She smiled a little. She had no plans to go about having children herself, the very idea of her body carrying life sort of terrified her, but she admitted, she would have missed not having a child with her looks, her dark hair and eyes, her skills, her penchant for magic. 

A pounding came at the outer door, distracting them both from this miracle. “They’ve found us,” Elarion said, wondering if it was the council of mages or the Dragon King himself at their doorstep. 

Aaravos set his jaw, “Protect the child” he said, adjusting his robes. 

Elarion reached out, grabbing hold of him before he could leave. “They’ll kill you! Or worse!” 

Aaravos’ face remained steady. “They won’t find this place, I’ll see to it,” he said, “Now, protect the child.”

And that was the last Elarion saw of her mentor, and her friend.


	56. PA Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum finally gets to work on a movie set, and its.....nothing like he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work in the film industry. its interesting.

Callum couldn’t believe it. He was on an actual movie set! It had taken knowing the actors who were actually on it, which made him feel bad, but he would prove his own merits. He was a production assistant, how hard could it really be?

“You the new PA?” a woman behind him asked, making him jump. She had bleached white hair and a walkie on her belt that was labeled ‘Rayla.’

“Uhh,” He mumbled, “Yeah! Um, are you…”

“1st PA,” she said, and then dumped a stack of papers in his hands. “Go check in background, they’ve already started trickling in.”

“Uh,” He swallowed again, “Background?” 

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Background actors?” She said, “You know, extras? They’ve all been fitted already so just send them over to costumes once you’ve checked their IDs. Blue is non-union, Yellow is union, there’s a list with people’s names here. Just check it off once you give them their vouchers.”

Callum nodded. His first job! “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that!”

Rayla blinked at him like he was crazy. “Well? Go!”

Callum nearly dropped the stack as he made it to the table. 

They were animals. It was insane. The line of extras just kept Going and Going and Going. He was going to be here all day. This would take forever.

Somehow none of the extras seemed to have pens, very few of them knew how to fill out a damn form with the labels on it, and half of them it seemed had to be explained what IDs they needed to bring. And all of them were very angry, bored people. 

“How’s it going?” A voice said at his shoulder. He turned to see Ezran, smiling with his hands behind his back. 

“Not now, Ez,” He said, handing the next person their papers. “Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, getting your make-up done or whatever stars do?” Ezran was the star of the show who had gotten Callum the job here. Callum wasn’t sure whether to thank him or curse him yet. 

“I’m all set, I’m actually supposed to start with my set teacher soon, but I wanted to check in with how you were doing.”

“CALLUM!!!” A shout came from across the parking lot where they had set up base camp. Callum gulped, seeing Rayla rush down at him, “Why aren’t you wearing your Radio?!”

“Uh,” Callum started, “Because you didn’t….give me one?”

Rayla groaned and tossed him a radio and earpiece, “Get on channel 2, the AD’s been calling for you to get up to set. I’ll finish here.” 

Callum got up, fumbling with his new radio and watched as Rayla tore through the remaining vouchers. It was actually kind of mesmerizing. “Good luck, Callum. See you on set.” 

Callum rushed over to the set, a series of fake building sets the crew had done up to look like a medieval-esque town. “Someone called for PA?” he said, out of breath.

“Ah, good,” A man with blonde hair and a radio labeled ‘1st AD Soren’ said, “We’re going to need a round of coffees for the crew, so head over to crafty and wrestle out some cups will ya?”

Callum only understood some of those words. Crafty, that must mean craft services, where the food was. He had seen the extras eating from it and stared longingly. OK, he could do this. 

When he made it back, 1st AD Soren was gone. He went near where he’d last seen them, standing next to a man with grey hair, and a woman. The woman’s radio read ‘2nd AD Claudia,’ while the man didn’t have a radio. They were both staring into a monitor intensely.

“Um, I got coffee,” Callum said, but he was carrying too much, and one of the coffee’s slipped, splashing on the ground and all over the man’s shoes. 

The man turned his attention to him, and that was the moment Callum knew, he fucked up. 

Because now the man was sitting a little further in his chair, and he could see the label there. “Director.” 

Callum gulped. He knew of this man, Viren Dark the esteemed director, the one who’d hired him, the one who was leading everything, and he’d spilled coffee on his shoes. 

Quickly, Claudia came to his rescue, taking the coffees from him, and saying, “Why don’t you go get some towels?”

Callum nodded, running off to find something to wipe off the shoes. Two hours in and he was already nearly fired. 

16 hours on set later, he wished he had been.


	57. Harrow's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Harrow became King, His father was a cruel tyrant. Luckily, Harrow has people with him to help take him down.

Harrow looked over the field of warriors. “Is this everyone?” 

“These are all the soldiers I could manage,” General Sarai said. Or should he call her Princess, now that they’d been wed. But a Princess, or a Prince, needed a kingdom, and Katolis had been lost as a kingdom ever since the current King, King Kezzaro, had taken the throne.

King Kezzaro, Harrow’s father.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Harrow urged. Before she could object, he talked over her, “You know there is no one I’d rather have fighting at my side, but you literally just had a baby.” He couldn’t help but smile. His baby. “And Callum will need you as well.”

“Callum and Ezran are safe,” Sarai said, “And you are going to need someone to lead the left flank if we’re going to win. Name one person who can do that better than me?” Harrow sighed. He could not, and she knew it. She held his arm, comforting, “Your father has a great army,” Sarai said, “But they fight for him in fear. Your soldiers fight for loyalty, because they believe in a King who can be just and fair. They believe in you.”

Harrow sighed, “Will they still believe in me, when their loyalty gets them killed?”

“They will believe when their loyalty saves their land,” A voice said behind them.

Both Harrow and Sarai drew their swords, turning on the source. Viren raised his arms quickly in surrender. He had long been Harrow’s friend, since they were children, but when Harrow fled after confronting his father’s tyrannical ways, he’d stayed in the capitol to complete his mage training. “I’m not here to fight,” Viren said, “Just to ask an old friend if he’s capable of forgiveness?”

Harrow wanted to. He long believed Viren was not as bad as people said, that he could not really help his father to plunge Katolis into further chaos. Still, he looked to Sarai for clearer judgement. “Why now?” 

Viren sighed, lowering his head. “I thought...I thought I could change things from within,” he said, “I have a mage’s arrogance to believe I can shape the world to my will. I wish I could tell you I came to my senses on my own, that I wanted to do what was right by the world, but…” His breath became shuddered, “He took my children, Harrow,” Viren said, and there were tears in his eyes, “Claudia and Soren. He called it insurance because he didn’t trust me.” Viren gulped, “You’re my only hope of getting them free.”

Harrow’s eyes widened. Claudia had been little more than a babe when he’d left, Soren not much older. He had held them in his arms. Now his own father held them at swordpoint.

Still, he looked to Sarai. She gave half a nod, and Prince Harrow put away his sword, pulling Viren into an embrace.

Viren stumbled, but quickly returned the hug. “So,” he said, “Do you have a plan?”

Harrow released his friend, who stumbled again, “With you here, the plan has changed,” he said, “And this time, I think we’ll win.”

 

The army marched over the hillside, Harrow and Sarai at the head. “Good luck,” he told her, “Don’t die.”

She only smiled at him, lowering her helm and charging forward. 

Harrow watched the barrage of soldiers barrelling down the hillside, sun at their backs as they charged at Kezzaro’s waiting army.

In some ways, Sarai had been right. Kezzaro’s army fought for fear. When their lives were suddenly under threat, many ran, abandoning their king, while Harrow’s army stayed strong, fighting for not only Harrow, but their families and their land, all which had come under threat.

Still, it wasn’t enough. Kezzaro had blood to spare, even without those that ran. No, Harrow needed to stop the source. 

He looked to Viren who nodded, putting a hand on Harrow’s shoulder. It felt like they’d disappeared, but he knew it was some trickery, some spell Viren had that snuck them into the castle walls, through passages Harrow had never seen, until he and his friend ended up in the center of his father’s throne room. 

The guards acted on instinct, trying to kill Harrow and Viren, but Viren held them all back, taking their weapons. 

Kezzaro sat on his throne, eerily similar in appearance to Harrow, but age had not been kind. “I hear you’ve gotten a wife, son,” King Kezzaro said, as though the both of them weren’t locked in war, “And a son, an heir of your own. Thank you for that,” He said, “Now I won’t have to make another heir myself once you’re dead.”

Harrow drew his sword and marched on his father, “This kingdom was one of peace,” he said, “Of greatness. You destroyed it all with a single blow.”

“I was the one to make it great!” Kezzaro snarled, standing, “And you, puny thing you are had no idea what I gave to make it so!” 

“You gave others lives,” Harrow said, “And so now I shall take your own.”

He heard Viren struggling, trying to keep all the guards back as they attacked from all sides. Harrow didn’t hesitate. “Will you kill me?” Kezzaro asked, “Your own father, ungrateful brat, you--”

Harrow stabbed him before he had the chance to fight back. “You always had others fight your battles for you,” He said, “Never learned how to fight yourself.” 

Kezzaro fell to the ground, dead. It would take years to recover from his rule, but Harrow would put in the time for it, making sure his father’s hate died with him.


	58. Star Trek DS9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Harrow has a new assignment on a Xadian station. He's not expecting it to be easy, but it might be even more difficult than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already did a Star Trek AU, but this is a DIFFERENT Star Trek. Last one was more generic/Next Generation, this one is specific-DS9

Harrow opened the holodeck doors to find his children right where he thought he would, sitting at the edge of a porch, watching idyllic snow fall around the cabin. “You both all packed?”

“Yes Dad,” Ezran said. Callum was silent. 

Harrow came over and dropped between them, looking at the snowflakes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched his sons. Ezran was a bit melancholy, sure, but had already accepted the change they were going through. Callum, though...Callum had lost so much already. He hadn’t had a home in a long time. “We’ll only be on the station a little while,” Harrow assured him, “A year, maybe two, to help the Xadians get back on their feet.” 

Callum’s eyebrows twitched, but he said nothing. Harrow would go where he was assigned, in this case a station orbiting the planet Xadia, but it wasn’t much of a place for children. Callum had been through so much. Ezran didn’t remember the loss of their mother, but Harrow was sure Callum did. He would never forget either.

Callum opened his mouth, “Can we take the Banther Lodge program?” he asked, monotone.

“Of course!” Harrow insisted, “This is coming with us wherever we go.” Callum nodded, and stood up, Harrow and Ezran following him. 

 

As the family stepped off the shuttle and into the station, the disrepair was immediately evident. Whole pieces of the promenade were falling off, making it impossible to walk across. Harrow had known the Xadian’s oppressors meant to leave the station in tatters, but this was ridiculous.

“Callum, take Ezran out to the habitat ring,” Harrow said, his fatherly instincts finding every danger in sight, “the computer will lead you to our quarters. You guys can start getting set up there.” Callum nodded, putting a hand on Ezran’s back as he led him through the least debree-filled corridors. 

Harrow finally saw a face he knew, and approached his old friend. “Chief Viren?”

Viren jerked out of his focus to follow the voice, instantly breaking out into a smile, “Claudia, take over for me,” he said, allowing an ensign in blue to step in. Viren held out his arms for an embrace, which Harrow gratefully accepted. “About time you got here, Commander. I was starting to think you were just going to let us handle all the hard work while you got to sit back and take the credit.”

“Well, that is what a typical commander is supposed to be doing, hm?” Harrow and Viren both chuckled. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but are you working on the transporter systems? Aren’t the environmental controls a little more important right now?” He could already feel the uneven combination of the cold from outer space and warmth from the energy compartments. 

At that, Viren prickled, “Ah, yes, that was my thought too, but um. Well, until you arrived, the ranking officer on the station was rather...insistent.”

Harrow frowned, “My first officer?” he asked, to which Viren nodded, “I haven’t met her yet, what is she like?”

Viren opened his mouth, looking for diplomatic words. “Have you ever worked with a Sunfire Xadian, sir?” Harrow searched his memory. He’d worked with the occasional Xadian who’d joined starfleet, enough to know that the divisions of local made the different Xadians practically different species. He was friends with a Earthstone Xadian once, who was pretty laid back. But no sunfire elves, so he shook his head. “Well, they’re, uh, very…..passionate.”

At that, he heard a great deal of clambering. He turned to see a Xadian girl, not much older than Callum, rushing through the promenade clutching what was clearly a stolen piece of equipment. She climbed up towards the upper landing to avoid the Xadian woman chasing her, gold lines and anger on her face, “Come back here with that!” she shouted. 

Without blinking, Harrow took out his phaser, set it on its lowest level, and fired just above the girl’s head. The sparks were enough to get her to jump back down, into the woman’s custody. With one hand on the girl to keep her steady, she turned on Harrow, “What do you think you’re doing? No weapons are allowed on the promenade!” 

“Apologies,” Harrow said, putting his phaser back in its holster. “Commander Harrow. I assume you’re Major Janai?”

Janai’s scowl twisted as she absorbed his identity. “Excellent introduction, Commander,” she said, “shooting down a Xadian child. You’re wonderful with this PR.”

Harrow was about to apologize again, when the girl spoke up, “I’m not a child!” she said, as snarkily as only a teenager of any race could, “And I didn’t steal this. It’s mine!” 

“It’s a station replicator,” Janai pulled out of her hands, “It’s the stations.”

“But only I used it!” the girl argued, “So im taking it with me!”

“No, you’re not.” A Xadian man approached, who looked similar to the girl. “Apologies, Major, he said to Janai, “I’ll take my niece and be going now. No harm done.”

“This isn’t her first offense, Runaan” Janai argued, “It’s at least a couple hours in a holding cell for that. Not that she isn’t used to it,” Janai sneered at the girl. Harrow was amazed at her ability to defend the girl one second, and then arrest her the next. 

Another man, this one a sunfire elf, came up, loaded down with bags. “Commander,” Runaan addressed Harrow, “You must understand, we DO have a shuttle to catch.”

Harrow looked between all the players, “I think you should miss your shuttle,” he said, “In fact, I think you should miss all the shuttles and unpack.”

“Are you threatening me?” Runaan snarled.

“Not at all,” Harrow finished, “Its a request,” he looked around, “We’re going to repair this station, and when it is, we’ll need people like you living in it. Families. Shops. So that people feel safe here.”

Runaan shook his head, “This is no place for a child. Rayla gets into enough trouble as it is.” Rayla looked offended.

“It’s not going to be a place for a child until there are children here,” Harrow said, “I mean to open up a school here, which my own children will attend. They will need classmates. I hope your niece will be one of them.” 

He could tell the Xadians were all suspicious of him. Hesitant, Runaan allowed Janai to take Rayla away for her upscale time-out. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like star trek, or you want to get into star trek, I can't recommend DS9 more highly. Its my favorite show, its got diversity, families, ensemble cast, serialization, war, diplomacy, different religious practices, just...its so good.


	59. Harrow Dies First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Sarai, Harrow goes back to save Viren, and dies as a consequence, and everything else is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place about 4 months before the start of the series proper.

Sarai struggled, carrying her weight and Amayas as they made it to the pass. Harrow looked back. “Viren…” He ran off.

“Wait!” Sarai called after him, “Where are you going, we’re almost there!”

“If Viren can’t make the spell, there’s no point to any of this!” Harrow yelled back, “Go on, I’ll see you on the other side!”

And yet, when Viren stumbled through the pass, he came alone.

 

Sarai sat on the throne, staring down Viren who was flanked on either side by her guards, holding him down. She wished his children weren’t here to see this, standing off to the side. Her own children thankfully were back in their rooms where Sarai had told them. Hopefully. In either case, they weren’t here. 

“I only have one question,” Sarai said, “What. Were. You. Thinking?!”

Viren glared up at her, “You know what I was thinking.”

“You KILLED the Dragon King!” Sarai said, “A vengeance ten years old cannot possibly justify this.”

“I did what was Right,” Viren snarled, “He killed our King and so I killed theirs.”

“An eye for an eye leaves the world blind,” Sarai said, “I specifically forbade you from going into Xadia.”

“An unjust order deserves to be broken.”

“What was Just about this?!” Sarai said, “Do you think I don’t feel your pain? He was my Husband!”

“And he was my friend!” Viren spat, straining against the guards hold. “But he was more than that, he was the best king Katolis has ever had, and our people suffer every day for his loss, every day they have to withstand the rule of a bleeding hearted Regent!”

Sarai stood, and the room froze. She stared coldly down at Viren. She was never known to be an easily insulted woman, but when she was, her rage knew no boundaries.

Her steps echoed around the chamber as she stepped down the stairs until she was level with her prisoner. “I know the guilt you feel,” she said, quietly, but in the silence everyone could still hear the words. “I mourn each day that I was not the one left behind. I remember how you looked when you returned alone through the pass. What you must have seen…” She had to look closely, he hid it well, but there was a hint of a tear in the corner of his eye. 

“What I have seen…” Viren said, his voice eerily steady, “Is what we all have to fear.”

Sarai raised her head, somehow looking down at him despite being shorter, “And is that why you killed his son?”

“That egg,” Viren said, “Was a weapon--”

“It was an egg!” Sarai interrupted, “A child!” 

“A weapon that would have been used to destroy all humanity!” He finished, “And if Harrow were alive, he would agree with me!” 

Sarai backed away from him. “It’s possible,” She said, “He was more willing to abide your dark magic. In his memory I have tried to see the good in it too.” She stared Viren down, “But no more.”

She turned on her heel, facing Amaya, who had been looking to Gren for interpretation. Sarai spoke allowed as she signed to her, for the benefit of all listening, “General Amaya, send a party under the flag of parley over the breach. Make it clear to the elves that the one who killed their king was acting independently, and our kingdom had nothing to do with it. There is nothing we can do to bring their lives back, but we are willing to hand over the one responsible as a token of peace.” 

“Your highness!” Claudia finally spoke up, stepping forward, “You can’t do that. The elves will kill him!” 

Sarai looked to her and her brother in sympathy. Unfortunately… “His life is already forfeit.” 

“No!” Claudia shouted, and pulled something from her pouch as Soren drew his sword. The guards moved to seize them, but not before the room was filled with smoke beasts. 

When the smoke cleared, Claudia, Soren, and Viren had all disappeared.


	60. "Elf" Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Xadia, Callum needs a disguise to blend in.

Callum wandered underneath a tree, fascinated. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the leaves, all different colors and shapes, clearly magical as the wind passed through them, making them sing like a choir of magic.

“Focus, Callum,” Rayla said, snapping her fingers in his face. “So. The good news. We haven’t been spotted so far since we got past Sol Regum,” She sighed, “The bad news, I have no idea where the Sky Queen is.”

Callum frowned, “What do you mean you don’t know?” 

Rayla shrugs, “She’s the Sky Queen! She goes where she wants. It’s not like I know her personally.” She turned, “There’s a village east of here. If we ask around, someone might have heard where she is.”

“Good,” Callum said, “You go, I’ll stay here.”

“Oh no,” She said, “I’m not leaving you out here in the middle of Xadia alone. What if an Elf comes here and spots you?”

“I don’t know,” Callum said, “But I know they’ll DEFINITELY spot me if I go into an ELVEN VILLAGE.”

A leaf fell from the tree, purple and glassy. It swayed in the wind and landed directly on Callum’s nose. 

Rayla picked it up, looking at Callum through the transparent leaf, coloring him purple. “I have an idea.”

 

Callum scratched his head, a hard thing to do with gloves on, “Stop it,” Rayla hissed at him, “You’re going to make them loose.”

Callum whined, feeling the extra weight on his head. Rayla had strapped a pair of branches to him, carved out to look somewhat like horns. They were heavily clipped into his hair, but they rubbed against Callum’s scalp. “It itches,” He whined. His hands trailed to his neck, which was sticky, “Everything itches.”

Rayla had coated him in moonberry pulp until his skin was purple. Ish. Ugh, it felt so weird, worse than paint, but that wasn’t as bad as the white glue-like substance they’d used to dye his hair. Not to mention they’d strapped his fourth and fifth fingers together under his gloves, which hurt. Not as much as cutting it off would have been, and Rayla did offer.

“Too bad,” Rayla said at his complaints, “Just...Walk elf-y.”

“Elf-y?” Callum said. Rayla shrugged at him. He sighed, “Can’t I have been a sky elf? I know mostly sky magic.”

“Sure, Rayla said, “Why don’t I go find some giant Wings to plaster onto your back, I’m sure that would be far less conspicuous.”

Callum sighed and tried not to think about his itching. It did not help. “Ok, Elf thoughts. Elf...thoughts.” He cleared his throat, “Aye lassie, Ay don’ know wha’ yoor talkin abou’. Ay’ll jus be heer wit’ ma leaves and dooin magic an’ the like.”

Rayla stopped staring at him. He stared back, innocently. “Tha’s not what I sound like.”

“Aye, Lassie, ‘Tis.” He said, smiling.

She took a deep breath and grabbed him by the arm, “New plan,” She said, “YOU don’t speak.”


	61. Callum struck by lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum goes out into the storm, and actually goes through with the dumbest plan in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda forgotten about CWs, huh? CW for burn descriptions and angst

“Come on,” Callum said, calling up to the pouring sky, “Come ON!” 

The sky rumbled with thunder in answer to him. He tried to look up, directly into the clouds. His instincts tried to push him back down from the rooftop, go where it was safe. Don’t do the stupid thing, Callum! His inner voice yelled, with all it’s self-preservation instincts. 

Callum did his best to ignore it, a difficult feat. Hand shaking as his own body rebelled against him, he held the lightning rod. “Come on,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes, “Come on, Come ON! COME O--”

He was cut off first by a blinding flash behind his eyelids. Then, he was being blown back along the rooftop, sliding across the tiles.

Only then was he knocked out.

 

Ezran looked up, staring off into the storm. “Ez?” Rayla asked, concerned, “What is it?”

“I’m not sure…” He said, “I think…” he gasped and ran off into the dark.

“Ezran!” Rayla called after him, before taking off behind him.

Rayla easily caught up, but Ezran gave it all his might. When Rayla saw what he was heading for, she took off in front to get there first. 

Tiny little Zym was trying to pick up and carry the giant lump that was Callum, dragging him along the ground and flapping his wings to try and keep from tripping. 

Rayla reached him, kneeling before Callum. “Stay back, Ez,” She said, putting a hand up to stop him. If he was dead, she didn’t want his brother to see. 

A pulse check revealed he was not only alive, but his heart rate was going insane. It was prone to give out soon. Rayla scooped him up in her arms. Damn, for such a stick, he was heavy. She ignored the burnt up bloody arm that was tucked into her side. Hopefully Ezran didn’t see that part. 

Zym trilled at Rayla’s ankle, concerned. Ezran came up behind him, picking him up off the rainsoaked ground. “It’ll be ok, little one,” Rayla said, unsure which of them she was talking to. “It’ll be ok.” 

 

Rayla got Callum tucked into bed. His heart rate was slowing back down, though she kept a near-constant check on it, afraid it would suddenly stop. She shooed Ezran and Zym out of the room so she could wrap his arm. Villads would hopefully look out for them. No, scratch that. Bait would hopefully look out for them. 

His arm had become black and red, like lava. His gloves had entirely burned away, leaving an angry patch on his hand, the skin practically entirely gone. His sleeve was in tatters up to his shoulder. 

Rayla tried to be as delicate as possible. Villads had provided some clean bandages for her to use. They’d probably need to get him to a hospital once the storm passed. Back to Human Rayla, she supposed.

“Oh, Callum,” she muttered angrily, “What have you done now?”

She felt the first wave of tears try and escape her eyes. She had been so afraid, but she had something to do. She had to be strong, for Ezran, Zym...and Callum. Besides, she’d be no help to him if she just cried all over him.

She took a pause once she’d wrapped up to his elbow to check his pulse. It seemed to have steadied off. She took a shuddered breath and went back to wrapping. “I’ve only known you for, what, a couple weeks now?” she said, “But we’ve already been through so much together. I can’t imagine going back. I can’t do this all myself, you know? Ezran needs you. He doesn’t even know about your father, and I don’t know what to tell him. And I...I should never have let you leave. I should have been more firm, but you were so set on getting the Sky Arcanum.” She sniffed, “I hope you got it in that brain of yours now. Because I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

She finished wrapping his arm, tying it off around his shoulder, and then adding a few bands around his torso for good measure. It was awkward, trying to lift him off the bed, not to mention getting him out of his shirt, but it was for medical reasons she reminded herself. He would be lucky if all he got out of this was an interesting looking scar. Worst, she thought, his heart would give out. Most likely he’d just lose use of the arm. Good thing he didn’t do swordfighting. 

As she set him back down, putting a washcloth to his forehead, he groaned, head turning on it’s own. “Callum?” Rayla said, little more than a whisper, “Are you awake?”

Callum’s eyes opened little more than a sliver. “...Hurts…..” he muttered, lips barely parting.

“I know it does, ya idiot,” Rayla said, blotting his head with more water in the hopes that would help.

Callum blinked a few more times struggling to get his eyes opened. His throat was raspy as he spoke, “Wha happened?”

“I told you not to go out storm chasing,” She reprimanded, “But no one listens to me, do they? Especially not you. Don’t go to the Winter Lodge, I said. Wait until the storms have passed, I said. Don’t take a baby dragon and wander out into the rain, I said.”

Callum did not seem to find this funny, struggling to open his eyes more, focusing in on her face. “Who..” he muttered, “Who...are you?” 

Rayla didn’t have an answer to that. No...he couldn’t...these whole past two weeks it couldn’t just be gone.

But as Callum blinked more, visibly going through his memory, he muttered out, “Who...am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the SHOCKING conclusion, huh? Huh?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'll see myself out


	62. Amnesiac Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum struggles with his lack of memory, while Rayla tries to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very inspired by yesterday's chapter, so decided to continue it.

The group walked in near silence. Ezran kept looking back at Callum, and Callum couldn’t help feeling guilty. Ever since the accident, they’d tried everything to bring back Callum’s memory. Ezran had been regalling Callum about their life together. 

It...kinda worked? He knew more of who he was now. He was a prince and an older brother. He was trying to be a mage because he was good at it, and wasn’t good at swordplay or horse-back riding or archery. But every time they thought he was back to his old self, he’d ask who the frog thing was, or who a drawing in his journal was. 

Rayla had become something of a mediary between the brothers. It’s not that they didn’t get along, it just….hurt. Callum wanted to go back. Ezran wanted him to be back. But wishing didn’t make it so. 

It hurt for Rayla too, of course, but she buried that. The princes needed her, and she swore to protect them. Granted, she wished their enemies would be more like, anything she could cut up with a sword instead of vague existensial crises, but she was here for them. 

Ezran was finding more and more excuses to leave camp, heading off to help Zym with his flying lessons by running through the fields. It made Rayla nervous, but she trusted the animals of the woods to keep him safe. It was weirdly comforting to depend on them. 

“Hey, Rayla?” Callum asked, his voice small, “I found this note in my pack, do you know what it is?” He said, holding up the scroll. 

Rayla frowned at it. She didn’t know,but she recognized the Katolis kingdom seal on it. Or two halves of it anyhow, Callum must have broken the seal “It...must be from the King,” She said. 

“My father, right?” Callum asked. Rayla nodded. “It says...it says if I’m reading this, he’s dead.”

Rayla flinched, getting into a staring contest with her boots. “Ah. I mean, uh….” She gulped, “I didn’t know how to tell you. Ezran doesn’t know either, so…”

Rayla remembered the first time Callum had found out about Harrow, the tears streaming down his face. Now he just frowned at the scroll, looking….lost. “I remember him,” Callum said, “But it’s like….like a storybook character. I have emotions there, but it’s...detached.”

Rayla nodded. She opened her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say, but the words didn’t come. 

“Um,” Callum broke the silence, hesitant, “Is THAT normal? Because I feel like it shouldn’t be.” 

Rayla looked. There was a dragon circling over a town….and shooting fire at it. “No,” she said, “That is most certainly NOT normal.”

They watched agog for several moments as the Dragon rained fire on the town. They were too far to help, but it wouldn’t matter if they tried anyway, as they watched a ballista shoot into the air, taking the dragon down with it.

“No,” Rayla whispered, taking an unconscious step forward. “You stay here,” she said, drawing her swords, “I’m going down to help.” 

“The people or the dragon?” Callum asked. She looked at him, exasperated, “Wait, I’m coming too.”

“No,” She said, turning on him, “Wait for Ezran to come back, stay to the caves, I’ll be back soon.”

“I can help,” Callum said, though he had no idea what he’d do, and she knew it, “Look I don’t want to just keep feeling useless!”

“And I don’t want to see you hurt again!” She said, a little angrier and sadder than she meant to. She’d been good, so far, at hiding her pain from her friend. But he saw it there, in her eyes. “Just….stay.”

And he did. Just long enough for her to be out of sight before following after. 

To his credit, he stayed hidden, watching Rayla confront the humans from the bushes. The humans were vaguely familiar, but it was like with Harrow. He knew them, but there was a sense of detachment. 

A memory did float back to the surface, though, as his eyes fell on a book. He remembered the girl saying something, in a language he hardly understood. But he remembered what it did.

“No, Callum,” Claudia, the woman’s name was Claudia, said as he approached, book in hand, “Dark magic can be very dangerous if someone doesn’t show you what you’re doing.”

“You already did,” Callum said, and he repeated the words from his memory. 

Purple lightning flashed down his arm, through the scars left there. He could see through the haze the dragon getting up, fighting back and escaping. He could hear just barely through the fog, someone, a good friend, shouting “Callum!”

The last thing he saw before the energy drained out of him was Rayla’s concerned face, cradling him.

He knew he was dreaming before the dream began. Everything was off….well, more off than usual. He was in a dark place, all alone….no, not alone. There was a woman in front of him, a woman who smiled warmly. “Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things go back to Canon, ish, except Callum has cool scars.


	63. Arranged Marriage AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has been kidnapped! by his fiancé! Or, almost fiancé. Maybe. He was supposed to meet the Elven girl, Rayla, but she just appeared in his room instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as Rayllum or platonic. I like both.

Ever since his mother married his step father and he became a prince, Callum was always wary of kidnappers. He was old enough to know why there were guards around wherever he went. He knew it was a fear of his fathers. And yet, actually being kidnapped, not too bad.

Well, he didn’t really know if he was being kidnapped. He didn’t really resist, but he was being kind of carried through the treetops by an elf woman he’d never met. 

Well, he kind of knew her. She was Rayla, his betrothed. Maybe. His maybe-betrothed. They were supposed to get to know each other so they could make peace between Katolis and Xadia but...this wasn’t what Callum had in mind. 

Rayla finally seemed to settle on a tree branch wide enough for the both of them. She walked along it as easy as if it was ground, but Callum made the mistake of looking down. Even if someone was below them, it was unlikely they’d see them. He gripped the branch as tight as he could. 

“So,” Rayla said, “You’re Prince Callum, hm?” Rayla said, crossing her arms and staring him down. 

“Uh,” Callum said, properly intimidated, “Yeah?”

Rayla hummed, looking at him skeptically. “What do you do?” 

“What?” Callum asked, his nervousness and fear popping up with just a little half laughter. 

“You’re not gonna be King, right?” She said, “That’s what Runaan told me, it’s your brother.”

Callum swallowed, “Uh, yeah,” he said, “Only the bloodline of the king can like. Be King. So…”

“So….” She said, like she was prompting the obvious. He only stared back. “What. do. you. do? What’s the purpose of a Prince who isn’t gonna be King?”

“Oh,” Callum said. It was harsh, but he supposed a fair question from someone who’s ruling class only had a kid, what, once every thousand years? “Uh, well. A Prince is supposed to help out their family. I get lessons in like, horseback riding and swordfighting and stuff.” 

Her eyebrows went up for the first time with interest. “You like swordfightin, then?”

She took out her own swords, twirling them as easy as one would raise a finger. Callum yelped, his eyes unable to stray from the sharp points at the end. He pushed his way back, pressing against the trunk as much as he could. “Ah, no, actually.” He said, “I mean...I mean I try. I’m learning. But uh...no, not really good, no.” HE bowed his head, thinking of his failures in his latest bought with Soren. “Not really good at anything.”

He curled his knees up on himself. He was messing this up, he knew. She was unimpressed. He’d be lucky if she didn’t just throw him off the tree right now, at the very notion that she was supposed to marry HIM.

He heard a noise and lifted his head to see she had squatted in front of him. He’d hardly heard her moving. “I thought humans were all supposed to be egotistical and arrogant.”

Callum snorted, “Is that what they teach you in Xadia?” he said with half a smile, “I guess it can be true. Of a lot of humans, but not all. I mean, not all of you elves drink blood, do you?”

She raised an eyebrow, “NONE of the elves drink blood.” They shared a decent chuckle at that. “So. You don’t like your princely things. What do you like?”

With that, Callum’s mind went blank of anything and everything he knew. “Uhhhh….”

“Come on, you must like something,” Rayla said, “What were you going to do in your room before I came and grabbed you?”

Callum thought back. “Um, draw, I guess?” He shrugged, feeling embarrassed, “I dunno, it’s silly, but.it’s peaceful, you know?”

Rayla sat back, crossing her legs, “I’m not much of an artist, really,” she said, making Callum’s heart drop. So much for finding something to talk about. “My uncle, though. Well, he’s not really my uncle...it’s complicated. He makes crafts and stuff and is always talking about the beauty in stuff.” She drew her swords again, making him flinch, but she just laid them out on her palms, “He made these for me.” 

Callum took the time now to look at the handles instead of the points. He could see the detailing. He hadn’t done much with crafting, but he knew enough to recognize expertise when he saw it. “It’s beautiful,” he said. “My um, my biological dad was an artist,” he said, “I don’t really remember him, but my Mom and my Step-Dad always encouraged me to draw. To be closer to him, you know?” He shrugged, “Now I mostly do it to be closer to my mom. Or just for fun. It’s probably not that good, but--”

“Can I see?” Rayla asked. 

Callum blinked, “Uh, sure. I left my sketchbook back in my room, though so--”

“Hold on,” Rayla said, grabbing him again, “I’ll get us back.” And then they were swinging through the trees again.


	64. Legend of Zelda: The Dragon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla was a simple elf from a simple village who never spoke. But when a dark magician kidnaps her friends, she must go on an adventure full of danger, monsters, and magic.

“Rayla!!” a voice called from far below. Rayla woke with a stir, still caught in the haze of sleep. “RAYLA! Come down already!” 

Rayla picked herself up and made it to the window. She looked down from her house in the trees to see Ezran and Callum, her best friends in the world, waving up at her. She smiled, quickly dropping down her ladder to greet them.

“Morning Rayla!” Ezran said, jumping for joy, “Callum said we can go travel out in the woods, if you come with us! Won’t you come? Please please please!!”

“Ez,” Callum chided, “Rayla still has chores and stuff for people in town to do. The woods comes second.”

Ezran groaned. “Well then, why don’t we HELP you with your chores! Come on, you can show me how it’s done! Please Rayla!!”

Rayla exchanged a look with Callum, who shrugged. She sighed, and nodded. “Yes!” Ezran cheered, and raced off to the village. 

Callum chuckled, watching him go. “Thanks, Rayla,” He said, “You know how paranoid our aunt is about us so much as stepping out of the village. It’ll be nice to get some fresh air.” With that, he followed his brother. 

Rayla, Callum, and Ezran spent the whole morning, gathering up Ms. Opelli’s Cukoos, cutting Runaan’s grass, helping Ellis’ dog after an injury, and sparring a bit with the boys’ Aunt Amaya. Rayla earned a good amount of Rupees for the day, and finally was ready to head out with the boys into the Faron woods, with the sword Runaan lent her for the grass cutting, of course. 

“There are stories of fairies living out in these woods,” Ezran said excitedly, “Fairies that were sent out to find the chosen hero when they arrive again, and bless them with healing and a great gift from the goddesses.”

“And you think you’ll be the one the fairies choose?” Callum asked, disbelieving.

“It could happen! Whoa….” Ezran came to a sudden stop, Callum and Rayla soon behind him. Before them was a glorious spring, a waterfall coming out of the stone and falling into a glistening pool that shone like gemstones. 

“I bet the fairies are in there!” Ezran shouted and rushed in.

“Wait!” Callum said, before Ezran splashed him with a wave of water. “Oh, you’re going to get it!” Callum rushed in after him, trying to dunk his younger brother. 

Rayla laughed at the bank, but her laughter died at the sound of something. She turned. There was a monster there, made of smoke and fire. Rayla drew her sword, alerting the boys. 

She defeated the one, but just as she did there were two more, then another two. She hacked at them as much as she could, but her sword was made for grass, not monsters! Soon she was overwhelmed. 

It all happened in a blur. A man riding a horse black as night, is skin marred with grey and purple lightning, rode up to the spring. The monsters grabbed Callum and Ezran. They cried out, reaching back for Rayla, but she couldn’t get up...couldn’t move...She fell back into the spring. 

 

A blinding white light. “Hello, Rayla,” a sing-song voice said, “I am the fairy Lujanne, protector of the Faron woods. You have been chosen. Let this companion help you on your journey.” and she was gone.

 

“Rayla!” When Rayla next awoke, she saw Runaan and Amay rushing down the path towards her. 

She struggled to sit up, her head hurting. Beside her in the water was….an egg. A strange, glowing egg. 

“Where are the boys?” Amaya signed concerned. “Oh no...No, they’ve been taken haven’t they? I knew I shouldn’t have let them leave the village!” 

“What?” Runaan said, “Who would take them?”

Amaya bowed her head, “Viren,” She signed. 

She explained how Callum and Ezran were actually the Princes of Hylia, when a dark magician, Viren, came to the land and spread darkness, killing their father, the King. Amaya took the boys here to keep them safe, but it seemed Viren had found them at last. 

“Rayla what is that?” Runaan said, looking at the egg. She lifted it, showing it to him. As she did, the egg cracked. “The dragon prince!” He said, “Rayla that means….you...YOU’RE the chosen hero! The Dragon Prince is sent to help and protect you!” 

The egg shattered, and from inside came a small blue dragon, that chirped up at her. “You must defeat Viren,” Amaya signed to her, “Go, save the princes, and bring back peace to the land.”

“Come with me,” Runaan said, guiding her. 

He led her back to his house, “This is the garb of the chosen hero. It is meant for you,” he said, showing her the green tunic and hat, “And this,” he said, “Is the hero’s weapon.” he presented a glistening sword to her. “The road ahead is dangerous,” he said, “Take this with you.”

Rayla nodded grimly, her dragon on her shoulder, and picked up the sword, ready for adventure.


	65. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's day is a solemn event in Callum's house, but an important one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my American friends, Happy Mothers day. If your mother sucks, or is no longer around for any reason anymore, I'm your mother now. Have some fanfiction to read, my children.

Callum woke up feeling pretty good. He’d gotten enough sleep that night, had a weird dram about an octopus, and had woken up naturally. The start of a perfect day.

And then he remembered what day it was.

He made it downstairs trying his best to feel somber. He didn’t feel as sad as he thought he ought to, and that made him feel guilty. 

His dad was already dressed, leaving behind his professional rich-colored shirts and his goofy casual shirts for an all black ensemble. Callum tried to figure out what he’d wear. He had black, but it was mostly just black t-shirts. Would that be offensive?

Ezran was still in his PJ’s, and looked as awkward as Callum felt. As soon as Callum sat down, Harrow slid the pancakes on the table. “Sorry they’re a little burnt,” he said, taking his own seat.

Callum shrugged. He really didn’t mind the extra crunch as he loaded up his plate. “Just like mom used to make.” he said, and nearly regretted it. 

Ezran looked surprised for a moment, but Harrow laughed, the tension in the room dissolving. They ate happily, and Callum wondered again if they were allowed to. Their mom would want them to, right? And it’s not like they weren’t remembering her.

A knock came at the door, surprising them. Harrow left the pancakes behind to answer. “Sorry,” Viren said, “I didn’t realize you were still eating. I can come back later.”

“No, no, come on in,” Harrow said, “I made enough pancakes for an army. Where’s the kids?”

Viren looked awkward, “Ah, their mother picked them up this morning. They’re spending the day in town doing...whatever they do when I’m not around.” He shrugged, “I was wondering….no, it’s silly, this is a day for family, I’ll be going.”

“Viren,” Harrow said, guessing, “Would you like to come with us today?” Viren gulped, but nodded, “Sit. Or I’m going to eat all these pancakes myself.”

Viren stayed, and Ezran and Callum went to get dressed. Ezran apparently had the same general idea of black t-shirt, his with a cartoon on it. At leas Callum’s was plain. 

They loaded up in the car, no one really knowing how to feel or what to say. Viren won the most awkward award. Callum knew he was in the car accident that had killed his mother. It was bad, but no ones fault, really. The road was icy and the other car’s brakes weren’t working. It careened into the car with Sarai and Viren in it, going to pick Harrow up from some long forgotten event. The two women in the other vehicle, both mothers themselves, hadn’t made it either. 

“Aanya says she’ll be here today too,” Ezran said. “Or...well, I don’t know if Mom is at the same graveyard as her moms…”

Viren twiddled his thumbs, looking all the more guilty. Harrow patted his friend on the back. “I’m glad she’s taking the time for it,” He said, “I met her mothers briefly. They were great women.”

“How’ve you and Aanya been getting along?” Callum asked, following Harrow’s lead and trying to stay positive. 

“Well, she’s my Vice President since she lost the election,” Ezran said, “And….she gives a lot of great advice, she’s just uh….” He searched for the right word, “....Intense.”

Callum couldn’t help but snort, as did Harrow and Viren, “That sounds like her mothers too,” Harrow said.

They felt oddly lighter as they reached the cemetery. Amaya was already there with her interpreter and friend, Gren. Gren tapped her on the shoulder and she smiled, beckoning hem closer. Callum and Ezran sat beside her as she hugged them tight. 

Harrow came and lay a bouquet of flowers at the gravestone. “Hi darling,” he said to the stone. There was no room on the ground, so he stood back with Viren and Gren.

Callum let himself look at the name, “Sarai Prince, 1976-2010. Wife, Mother, Sister, Friend, Amateur Baker.” The last one she’d put in her will herself. She always did think it was important to add a bit of humor to any given situation.

Callum surprised even himself, as he smiled at the same time as a tear dropped down his cheek. It had been 10 years, and in some ways it was easier now. Because he remembered that even if he was allowed to be sad, his mother would always want to be remembered with lightness and humor. “Happy Mother’s day, mom.” he said.

Ezran leaned into Amaya’s arms, “Tell me a story about mom,” He said.

Callum snorted, “You’ve already heard all of them a hundred times.”

Ezran shrugged, “Tell me again.”

And so he did.


	66. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla runs from a creature of the night, but maybe said creature is just curious about her.

Rayla hurried down the dank alley streets, pulse beating fast in her eardrums, practically blocking out the noise of the street. Still, she only needed a glance out of her peripherals to know she was still being followed. 

She turned and turned and turned again, each turn faster than the last, trying to shake her tail but he stuck stubbornly to her. Once she reached an abandoned part of town she took off running. Still her follower did not leave.

The downside of running needlessly was that she didn’t see the dead end before it was too late. She turned, seeing the silhouette of the figure behind her, coming closer step by step. She tried to find some way of climbing the wall to get out, but there was no use. She would try to hide, but she knew that would do nothing either.

She knew what was following her. 

The shadow turned the corner behind her, and there was a small boy. Well, admittedly, she wasn’t expecting that. But she had seen stranger things in her time.

The boy cocked his head at her. “Hello,” He said, sounding every inch the innocent young boy, “My name’s Ezran. What’s yours?”

Rayla squinted. Could she have been wrong? No. Real young boys didn’t chase down girls in the middle of the night. Especially not this night. “Get away from me, kid.” She said, “I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

The kid laughed, “Well, that’s a relief.” He said, “You smell weird…”

He stepped forward into the light, his face pale on his dark skin, and fangs clearly protruded from his mouth. Rayla stepped back, pressing against the brick wall. Ezran just steadily walked closer and closer with every step.

When he was almost on her, a shadow and a blur interrupted the space between them. Faster than she could see, there was another figure there, this one pale as well, but older looking. More like a teenager. “Ezran, what have I told you about going out and hunting alone?” The new figure said. 

“I wasn’t hunting!” Ezran protested, “I was just exploring!”

“That’s worse,” the new figure said, “You know you’re not supposed to go out by yourself.”

“I’m not an ACTUAL child, Callum,” Ezran said, “I’m nearly half a century old!” 

“I’m still older than you,” Callum said. 

“By four years!” Ezran protested, “How many decades is it going to take for that to not matter?”

“You still look young,” Callum said, “Which means you’re a target for stupid humans.”

Ezran scrunched his nose up, “I can take care of myself.” He said, “Besides, I was following a smell.”

Callum rolled his eyes. “A ‘smell’?” 

“Hey! You know I have the best nose in the clan!” Ezran protested, “She smells weird! Check for yourself!”

Ezran aggressively pointed at Rayla, and Callum turned to face her. As he did his frown went from annoyed to curious. He didn’t need breath, but he took in a long inhale anyway. 

Rayla was panting up against the wall, her blood pressure going crazy. “You two need to leave,” she growled at them. 

Callum blinked, awareness dawning on him. “Oh my god.” He looked up to the night sky, partly cloudy, the dark grey shapes making way for the bright full moon. “Oh my God!” 

Rayla let out a groan of pain that turned into a snarl. She collapsed on the dirty alley ground, twisting and spasming in pain. “Ezran, run,” Callum said, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

“Wait,” Ezran said, “I’ve never met a werewolf before, I wanna see.”

“Listen to him, kid,” Rayla said, “You need to run.”

Ezran knelt before her on the ground. “You said you don’t want to hurt me,” he said, “I don’t want to hurt you either. I’m not prone to the whims of my being, and neither are you.” He smiled, “Trust me. I’m good with animals.”

Rayla snorted, sweat dripping down her face. She no longer had the energy to protest, though. 

With Ezran and Callum at her side, she howled into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so Vampire AND werewolf au, but that would have been spoilers


	67. Detroit Become Human 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla comes to Lieutenant Callum's house, but he doesn't answer the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, some news. I got a job!!! yayy!!! I have no idea what this will do to my writing schedule, but I don't start for another week or two. we'll see what happens then.

Rayla didn’t know what to expect when she arrived at Detective Prince’s home. It seemed large for one person. She wondered if it was inherited from his father when he passed away. 

She rang the doorbell. After waiting an appropriate amount of time she determined there was no response. She didn’t want to antagonize the detective if he was intentionally ignoring her, but if he really didn’t hear….

She tried again, still no response. She considered checking around back. All records showed he should be here, though she supposed she could check local areas he might be visiting. Whether he was here or not, there as a 86% chance he would resent her intrusion.

She decided to first check to see if he was here. She made her way along side the outer walls of the house until she made it to a window she could see into. 

The light was on and Callum was face down on the floor. Rayla couldn’t see any signs of trauma from outside, but it was guaranteed he was unconscious. 

Making the quick decision to repair any damage later, she broke through the window, getting quick access to the house. 

She checked on Callum’s pulse first, ensuring he was alive and breathing. He was and his eyes stirred. There were however, excess amounts of alcohol in his system. He could be a danger to himself if he stayed asleep. “Detective Prince,” She said, eliciting only a groan, “Detective Prince! Please wake up.” She held him up so he wouldn’t vomit on himself. 

Callum groaned heavier, blinking his eyes open. It took him several seconds before they focused on her. “The ‘ell are you doin here?”

“You were not responding to my calls,” She said, “I have important news regarding our assignment, you are needed back at the precinct.” She looked him over, “I will help you recover quicker from your inebriation.”

“Fuck you will,” he spat out, some actual saliva dripping from his mouth. A whine alerted Rayla’s attention, and she turned to see a white dog, breed Samoyed. He was panting and looking at Callum in distress. 

“Zym, attack,” Callum said. Zym barked. “Good boy.” 

Rayla picked Callum off the floor, half carrying, half dragging him to the bathroom. He started stirring and struggling more, but it really didn’t make a difference. 

She set Callum down in the tub and he immediately thunked his head against the white tile. She grabbed the showerhead and turned it on, spraying down Callum in his clothes. 

He shrieked, suddenly wide awake, and flailing. “What the FUCK!” He screamed. 

“Are you capable of moving on your own now?” She said as he gasped for breath. She already knew he was, but it was helpful to ask.

“What the--My clothes!” He shouted, glaring daggers.

“I will get alternative dressware for you,” she said, “and provide food to help absorb the alcohol.” 

She left the clothes just inside the bathroom door, and went to look in his kitchen. There weren’t a whole lot of supplies, but she should be able to make a simple meal out of this. 

As the meat cooked, she let her eyes wander. There was a photo of Callum and the young boy in his sketchbook, framed and sitting on the counter.

Zym came up and wagged his tail, sitting at her feet. She patted him on the head, giving him a bit of bacon. He rubbed his head against her, tail going wild.

“Traitor,” Callum said as he walked in, still looking like death warmed over, but he was functional. 

She provided him with a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon as he slumped on the couch. He frowned down at it. “I don’t have any pancake mix.”

“I made them from scratch,” she answered. He rolled his eyes, the ‘of course you did’ silent, but implied. He got his just desserts for that as the eye rolling gave him a headache. “Lieutenant,” she said, “If you don’t mind me asking, who is the boy in this photo?”

Callum looked up. “‘S my brother,” he said, swallowing a bite of eggs, “Half brother. He’s staying with my Aunt.”

Rayla hummed in understanding. “Are they in Detroit?”

Callum grumbled, curling in on himself protective. “No. Moved for my Aunt’s work. Out in DC.”

Zym whined, coming over to him and nudging his leg. Callum gave him a bit of bacon too. “It must be lonely,” Rayla offered.

“Shut up,” he said, “My life is my business, I don’t need a tin can poking into it and--ow.” He clutched his head as a headache took affect.

Rayla quickly spotted aspirin, grabbing it and bringing it over to set beside his breakfast. “Thanks,” he grumbled. Rayla smiled.


	68. Adopt-a-thon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow and Ezran decide to adopt a dog, but Callum is less sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adopt dont shop!

“But you already have a pet,” Callum said, “Why do you need a dog?”

“Bait is a therapy toad,” Ezran lectured him, like he was very stupid, “This is going to be a FAMILY pet. For us all to care for!”

“But YOU are the one who wants one,” Callum said. “And Dad has a bird already, how do you think Pip is going to handle a dog in the house?”

“Pip loves dogs,” Harrow said from the front seat, unhelpfully. Callum glared at him, “What? Its true!”

Callum sighed, “Look,” He said, “Dad, you work long hours. Ezran is still young. This means I am going to end up being the one taking it for walks and feeding them and cleaning their poop! Not to mention baths and grooming and training and who knows what else.”

“I will train him,” Ezran said proudly. Callum rolled his eyes, “I WILL.”

“Just like you trained Bait?” Callum said, raising his eyebrow.

Ezran held up his toad, “Bait IS trained! Lick him, boy!” Ezran said, holding him out to Callum. Callum watched as the toad did nothing. “He’s really tired.”

“I’m sure,” Callum said, “He was busy doing nothing all morning.” Ezran frowned and stuck his tongue out. 

“Boys,” Harrow said, side-eyeing them but still somehow keeping his eyes on the road, “This is a great opportunity. Yes, Callum, a dog is a lot of responsibility. I know you have a lot on your plate with school and band and friends, but you won’t be ‘stuck’ with the dog. You may even come to like them.”

“Yeah!” Ezran said, “And you don’t have your own pet anyway, you’ll do great with a dog!”

Callum sighed, already resigned to his face. “Lets just...not get one with too much slobber, ok? And dont let it eat my homework.”

Ezran and Harrow laughed, but Callum was dead serious. 

 

They made their way to the adopt-a-thon the shelter was hosting. Instantly they saw Ezran’s friend, Ellis, with her dog Ava. Ezran ran up to her and they started chatting amiably. 

“Hi Ellis,” Harrow said, nodding, “What are you doing here? Getting a friend for Ava?”

Ellis laughed, “No, my parents and I are helping out. This is where we adopted Ava, but we can’t afford another dog, so we come to help others get adopted.”

“That’s wonderful!” Harrow said, pulling sullen Callum along, “Any ideas on a match for us?” 

“Hmmm,” Ellis said, looking over the family, “Come with me!” 

She grabbed Ezran’s hand and pulled him through the crowd of people milling between cages of dogs all barking loudly. Harrow followed them, a hand on Callum’s shoulders. 

Callum had to admit, his heart melted a bit at the sight of the dogs excitedly barking and wagging their tails. He had wanted a dog when he was a kid, but after his mom died, his Dad struggled for a while to make ends meet as a single parent. Callum was a little worried this sudden desire to adopt was Harrow’s attempt at making things up to him now, but he had nothing to make up for. 

Ellis led them to a pen with a little white dog in it, a mutt with a thick mane of hair and bright blue eyes. “This little guy reminded me of you, Ezran,” Ellis said, “He’s the only one who made it of his litter and he was super sickly at first, but he came out of it. Now he’s ridiculously friendly, look at him!”

Even Callum had to manage a smile as the little dog yipped. Ezran and Harrow were instantly enchanted, kneeling before the puppy and beckoning him with their fingers The dogs tail wagged so heavily it shook his whole butt. 

Callum checked the card on the pen. “Who comes up with these names? He said, “Why would they name him ‘Azymondias?’”

Azymondias yipped and barked, turning his attention to Callum. “Aw, he’s so smart! He knows his name!” Ezran said. Ellis carefully picked the dog out of the pen, putting him in Callum’s arms. “We’ll call you Zym!” 

Callum took one look into those big bright eyes, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and new he was hooked. Ezran and Harrow looked at him expectantly. 

Callum sighed, “Come on, Zym,” He said, “You’re going home.”


	69. Viren's supporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a unanimous decision, the Council is split between following Viren's plan and doing nothing. What that means for the nation is yet to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been in and out. Combo of plans and pure laziness.

“No one wants a war, Viren,” Opeli said.

“Clearly the Xadians do,” Viren shouted, “They’ve killed our King, kidnapped our Princes, and you expect us to do nothing?”

“The assassination was a clear response to the death of their own King and Prince. A response YOU provoked,” Councilor Neils said. 

Viren bristled, “They killed our Queen.”

“After she trespassed into their lands,” Opeli said, “On a mission you, again, led.”

“On a mission that saved lives across two Kingdoms!” Viren said, “I didn’t hear any of you come up with solutions when children were starving in the streets.” He stared each of them down. Some had the decency to look ashamed. “If we do nothing, we will be sending a clear signal to the elves and the dragons that we are vulnerable. Thousands of years ago, they forced us into this half of the land. Who’s to say they won’t push further and further until we have nowhere to go?”

Opelli stood. “You are not our King,” She said, “You will NEVER be our King. And we will not fight in your war.”

With that she marched out of the council chambers, Neils and more than half the council with her.

Viren glared at her retreating back, and was almost surprised when he saw there were still people in the room. General Marson was still there, along with a few others. “Well?” Viren said, “Staying to insult me further? Or perhaps you think reasoning with me will get me to forget the threat on our doorstep?”

“Hardly,” Marson said, “Actually....we’ve been having some meetings outside the council sessions.” He looked to the others who had stayed, “And we think Opelli is being at best naive, and at worst she is plunging us into darkness.”

Viren’s frown morphed from anger to confusion. He still didn’t trust these people, never had and never would. “Then why didn’t you say this when she was here in the room?”

“Because then she would have known we agreed with you,” Councilor Paroma said, “Then she might have suspected us of treason.”

Viren took half a step back. “Treason…?”

“You will never get the votes in council to start a war,” Marson picked up, “War scares them. They want to go back to their own lives, pretend everything is alright until their world comes crumbling around their ears.”

Viren was starting to catch on, but didn’t want to be the one to say it. No one else did either, so he took a deep breath and said the word on everyone’s tongues. “You’re suggesting a coup?”

“Not entirely,” Paroma said, “We are agreed at the moment that Ezran must be returned and named King once he becomes of age. But that will not be for years, not until after its too late.”

“We would name you regent,” Marson said, “And back you on your orders. And if I might make a recommendation,” His eyes went to the door Opelli had left behind, “You may wish to make some key arrests. Against those who would attempt to discredit your rule.” 

Viren stood to his full height, looking down on him. “I don’t wish to rule by force.”

“Forgive us, Lord Viren,” Paroma said, “We know its not what King Harrow would want. But no matter what we wish, King Harrow is dead. You were his best friend, and closest confidant. And more than that, you understand the situation we’re in better than anyone.”

Viren considered his options. “If this fails,” he said, “It will plunge this country into a civil war, one we will never recover from.”

Marson stood, towering over the other council members. “The city guard are behind you, Lord Viren,” he said, “we will not fail.”

Viren nodded. “Ensure they do not,” he said, giving the man his instruction, “Councilor Paroma, We will need replacements for those who can properly ensure the benefit of this nation, see to it. And,” he said before they could leave, “Send word to General Amaya to gather forces at the Breach. We must protect Katolis.”


	70. Bedsick Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is sick, and Runaan is out of town, so Callum comes to help care for her.

Callum Prince  
Hey Rayla, you still up for study-session today?  
Rayla?  
You okay?

Rayla Moonshadow  
Sorry, can’t make today  
Sick

Callum Prince  
Oh no!   
You get lots of rest, let Runaan take care of you.

Rayla Moonshadow  
Runaan’s back in Xadia this week  
I’ll be fine, he left food.

Rayla was dozing on the couch when she heard the doorbell. She would have preferred to rest in her bed, but the couch was equidistant from the bathroom and the kitchen, the two places she needed for survival. She needed to keep her trips to those places as short as possible.

She ignored the doorbell, figuring it was one of those salespeople or girlscouts or something. America was weird. 

The doorbell only rang again, more insistent, again and again and again until it made her head hurt. She groaned, clutching the blanket around her shoulders as she made it to the door, intending to cough all over whoever was on the other side. 

However, when she opened the door, she found Callum on the other side, clutching a bag. “I told you I can’t do studying today.”

“I know,” Callum said, shuffling awkwardly, I came with sick supplies, to help care for you.”

She frowned at him, confused. She understood English, but what he was saying didn’t make sense. “Wha?” She managed.

Callum sighed, pushing her lightly back in the house so he could enter, and guiding her back to the couch. “No one should be all alone when they’re sick,” He said, “It’s fine, Dad dropped me off, and he’ll pick me up tonight.”

Rayla groaned. “But you’ve got studying too,”

“And I will, once you rest,” Callum said. “Now lay back, I brought campbells.” 

“Is that an old farmhouse or something?” She asked, but did indeed lie back and tuck herself in once again.

Callum chuckled, “Something like that. Now come on, you need rest.”

Rayla groaned in complaint, but found her eyelids fluttering shut against her will. With a big yawn she shut her eyes and had weird cold-induced dreams about dragons and magic and elves. She’d love to be an elf, that would be cool. 

By the time she woke up, Callum had soup all set out for her. It was salty but good, so she ate in slow gulps, trying to keep down orange juice as well. Callum put on anime while she was eating. 

Really, there wasn’t all that much for Callum to do. He replaced the tissue box when she ran out, brought over the dayquil, and changed the dvd player when they wanted to switch to a different anime.

Rayla had never thought she’d get to the point where she wished she could study. It was just so boring laying here, not able to really do anything. And she felt guilty for taking up Callum’s time.

Callum didn’t complain though. He managed to study even with the anime on, a skill Rayla admired. When it came time for him to go home, he made sure she had everything she needed in arms reach, set a timer for when she would be able to take more meds, laid out food and drink, and got the remote settled with her, so the only reason she’d need to get up was to go to the bathroom. 

Rayla had been reluctant at first to go to America. The culture was so strange and different, and she wouldn’t know anyone except her uncle. But in the end she was glad she did. Soren, Claudia, Ezran, and especially Callum, were the best friends she could ever ask for.


	71. Disney Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains have been locked up on an island by heroes long ago. Now, though, their children are teenagers, who the heroes have allowed to leave the island and attend the hero's school.

“Ugh, do we HAVE to go?” Rayla asked, “This school or whatever sounds...boring.”

“Hush,” Runaan said, packing her things, “You four are being given a wonderous opportunity.”

“I think it’s a great idea, father,” Elarion said, smiling at Aaravos who combed through her long black hair, “It’s SO kind of the prince to allow us off the island for a great education. I’m sure we’ll use the opportunity to gain a valuable education.” 

There was a moment of silence before all four kids burst out laughing. “This is no laughing matter!” Viren said with a frown.

“Oh, let the children have their fun, Viren,” Aaravos smirked, “They have a big day ahead of them.”

“You don’t have to worry about us,” Claudia said, smiling at her dad. “We know what we have to do. Right Soren?”

“Yeah,” Soren said, full of confidence and bravado. It died away quickly, “Wait, what do we have to do?” 

Elarion sighed, standing and showing off all the grace Aaravos had given her. “The prince, in his graciousness is allowing us to leave the island where our parents were sent after their defeat.” She passed Runaan who snarled at the description, but couldn’t argue it, “Some shmultz about how we don’t deserve to be punished for our parents crimes. Heroes are so...sentimental.”

“You mean dumb,” Claudia said, and the pair of them laughed, “But we are taking the chance to find the key of Aaravos,” She nodded to the man in question who nodded back, “And with it we will free all the villains on this island.”

“And kill the King,” Runaan said, eyes narrowed, full of vengeance.

“And the princes,” Viren added on, full of ambition, “With them out of the way, we will rule the kingdoms, and no one will be able to stop us.” 

“We have every faith in you,” Aaravos said. His eyes fell on Rayla, who felt like she was being judged. She didn’t care that much about an education or killing anyone. But she couldn’t say that. What she really wanted was to make her Uncle Runaan proud, who had looked after her since her parents were disgraced as the Dragon King was killed.

Rayla smiled at Runaan, “I won’t let you down.” The mages (and Soren) ignored the assassins as they swore the traditional vows when going on a mission. This was Rayla’s first, what she’d been trained for. And she would show them all. 

 

The four of them walked down the Bridge for the island, making it to the magical bubble that held them in. On the other side was a brigade of people, including one a bit younger than them and finely dressed. This must be Prince Callum. 

He smiled at the sight of them. Claudia and Elarion returned the smile, ever charming as they were, while Rayla and Soren stayed sullen. 

Callum took a cube from his pocket. “There it is,” Soren said, reaching for his sword.

“Calm down!” Claudia said, hand on her brother’s shoulder, “They’re expecting us to make a move the moment we step out. Look at those knights,” She nodded to them subtly, “We need to gain their trust first. Then we can do whatever we like.”

Soren reluctantly released the sword, as Callum said something on the other side. The bubble glowed and a small portion directly in front disappeared. Callum beckoned them through. 

For the first time in Rayla’s life, she stepped out of the bubble and into the light of the rest of the kingdom. The bubble gave a certain shimmer to the land, a dark purple edge to everything. Out here was so bright, it hurt her eyes. 

“Welcome, Rayla, Soren, Claudia, Elarion,” Callum said, “We’re so glad you accepted our invitation to join our school. We hope that this will be an opportunity for peace for all the land.” Rayla resisted rolling her eyes, but it was a near thing. 

Behind Callum, a woman with a scar on her face made a sign, which was interpreted as, “Hand over your weapons.”

Callum flinched as the other teens prepared to argue, but he held his hand, “It’s only a precaution. I’m sure you’ll get them back, once you’ve properly integrated.”

Elarion had no weapons on her. Claudia handed over her orb of storms. Rayla drew her sword-picks with a flourish that had the knights tense, before handing them over. Soren handed over one by one his sword, shield, crossbow, dagger, small dagger, punching dagger, spiked guantlet, and a single dart he kept hidden in his boot. “Well,” Callum said, impressed and horrified at the amassed weapons, “Now that thats over with, Please, follow me to Katalos High School!”


	72. Not-Prince Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai never married the Prince, never crossed the Breach and never died. Callum grew up under the eye of his mother and his aunt.

Amaya signed at him, “Arms up!”

Callum tried to replicate her stance but as she charged at him again, he yelped and fell back. 

Amaya’s shield point came to his throat. “Dead,” She signed.

Callum groaned, letting his head lol on the dirt. “Cant you go easy on me?” He signed from the ground, “I’m your nephew!”

Amaya set the shield on her side. “You think the elves will go easy on you?” She demanded. Still, she offered him a hand to help him up. “Again!”

Callum groaned, but thankfully Gren came up (risking life and limb, Callum didn’t know how he managed to avoid getting his head accidentally chopped off with a boss like his aunt) and tapped Amaya on the shoulder pointing up. 

Amaya and Callum both turned to see Sarai watching them from the ledge above. “Can I take Callum for a minute?” 

Amaya sheathed her sword, “Take 2” she signed back, and Callum dropped his practice sword, heading to his mother. 

“Ow, ow, ow, he groaned to himself as he fought the stairs. Ugh, he was sore in places he didn’t know he had. 

Sarai chuckled as he made it up to her, “Amaya working you properly?” 

Callum stood at attention, “Yes, General.”

Sarai chuckled again, “At ease,” She said, ruffling his hair. He smiled himself, “Come walk with me.”

Callum followed her to the top of the fort to walk along the walls edge. From here, they could feel the heat from the lava, and if he stretched his neck, he could see just the tips of the trees out over Xadia. They were green, nothing overly special, but Callum had a theory that if he could get out over there, he would be able to see the incredible differences there. 

“Look over here,” Sarai said, turning Callum’s attention away from the Breach and over to the fields of Katolis. “Do you see that little patch of brown out there? Just below the horizon?”

Callum had to squint. There were a lot of patches of brown, it was fields, but he thought he followed where his mom was pointing. “Yeah?” 

“That’s where Amaya and I grew up,” Sarai said. “It was a smaller town called Paline. It’s mostly been torn down and re-built now.”

“I know,” Callum said. Sarai and Amaya had each told him countless stories of playing in the woods behind Paline, pretending to be knights and monsters. His Grandparents had died when he was young, so he didn’t really ever go there, but he knew of it at least. 

Sarai took a breath, “When we were young,” she said, tilting her head, “We had a friend, named Sazun. He was funny, and he looked after us, because we were little but not content to stay still. My parents paid him to watch out for us while we wandered. Honestly with all he had to put up with, he should have been paid a lot more.” She giggled at some long-ago adventure. 

She swallowed, her eyes turning sad. She took a deep breath. “One day, Amaya got lost. It wasn’t like we could call out to her. Sazun and I ran through the forests, searching all we could. Amaya was never one to sit still.” her face fell further. “We found her just in time...Sazun pushed us both into the bushes and said to keep quiet.” She took a shuddered breath, “Moonshadow spies came through. They weren’t intending harm most likely, but its protocol for them to not be seen.” 

Callum bowed his head. He could guess what happened, but it was worth saying, “They killed him?”

Sarai nodded, “We ran to our parents who ran to the governor, who ran to the King. The elves got a slap on the wrist for invading, but one teenage boy wasn’t worth going to war for. So, Amaya and I joined the Breach guard here.”

Callum nodded, “That makes sense,” He said, “It’s very noble of you.”

She nodded again, “Noble for me,” he said, “But…I never meant for you to be dragged into my fate.” Callum frowned up at her, and she finally turned to him. “You’re not a warrior, Callum.” She said. 

He felt small, “I...I try, I mean-”

She kneeled before him like when he was small. “Im not criticizing you. If this is the life you want, I’ll help you. But...I never questioned until now whether or not it was what you wanted. Is it?”

Callum opened his mouth, fully intending on saying yes, but no sound came out. “I...I want to be with you,” he finally managed. 

“Oh sweetheart,” She said, pulling him into a hug, “You’ll always have me. I promise.” She looked up at him brushing his hair back. “I did have an idea, but only IF you’re open to it.” Callum frowned. “I noticed your drawings, your incredibly good memory.” She held his arms, “What do you think about training to become a spy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you even ask, yes I will make a sequel with Spy Callum


	73. Spy Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being a Prince and learning to be a warrior, Callum trains to be a spy, and takes his first trip into Xadia.

Callum could not believe the day had finally come! He was going into Xadia, secretly, as a spy.

He had studied Elf deployments for days. He had memorized Thunder’s usual routes. They seemed chaotic, but humans had been observing him for centuries and worked out a pattern. It just didn’t align with what humans thought of in scheduling. 

He was decked out in the forest green/black/brown outfit given to spies. There was nothing he could do to disguise himself as an elf, as spies did when observing other human countries. 

His mother and aunt were distraught, he could tell, but hiding it best as they could. Callum’s identity as a spy was unknown to the battlements of the Breach, lest a mole reveal his identity and plans to the enemy. They didn’t have any suspected moles but one could never be too careful. 

Callum had been training to be silent. It was imperative he didn’t make any noise, or do anything to get himself caught. He’d studied all kinds of magic and how best to defend himself against it, but there was no guarantee. 

His sneaking began on this side of the Breach. No human soldier could know where he was going. That was simple enough. Humans had routines he could learn, and didn’t have any weird magic to hurt him. 

The trickiest part was going through the pass. Lava protected him from above and the side, but should any elf come straight at him, there was no hiding. He just had to be lucky. 

He could feel his heart in his throat. No matter how many times a stray stone passed through the flow of lava, he convinced himself the movement was an elf who had spotted him. 

Spy training was very different than warrior training. He had learned some ways to defend himself, but they were quiet, stealthy, all about gaining the upper hand. He didn’t know if they would withstand a sunfire warrior, though. He didn’t want to test it. 

Just when he thought the flow of lava would carry on forever, it stopped. He had reached the end...and saw an elf!

The elf wasn’t paying attention, long enough for Callum to dive behind rock formations. He trained his breath to not make noise, even though he wanted to pant in panic. This was just the patrol, he told himself. He had been expecting this.

He had thought growing up, spy work would entail a lot of rolling back and forth, jumping from trees and contorting himself into small objects. Really it was just all about being quiet. 

A quick turn here, a dive out of the way there, and soon enough he made it to the Xadian forests. 

He was so concerned about being caught, he had forgotten about why he was so excited for this assignment. He was going to see Xadia, for the first time. This magical land that lived on his doorstep all his life, separated by stone and fire. 

And...it was everything he’d ever dreamed. 

Immediately next to the breach was much like on the other side, stones torn aside from reckless destruction 1000 years prior, but just beyond...the forest was like an ocean, endless waves of green bending in the wind. Trunks wound and weaved together in formations he’d have never believed. And everything seemed BRIGHTER somehow, almost technicolor.

He took out his journal. Technically he was only supposed to use it for recording information he saw, but this tree was breathtaking, a willow made of crystals in every color. He was so entranced...he almost missed the elves coming through. 

“But Runaan!” a voice whined, as Callum dove behind the tree just in time. Two elves, moonshadow by the looks of them, an older man and a young girl. “You promised! I’ve made my way through the initiations, I’ve EARNED this! Take me with you!”

“This mission is far too great,” the man, supposedly Runaan, said, “And you’re too close.”

“It’s because I’m close to this I DESERVE to go,” The girl said. “My parents failed to protect the Dragon Prince. Let me avenge him.”

The Dragon Prince? Callum hadn’t heard anything of Thunder having a son. Not only he existed, but something had happened to him? “Going into Katolis is dangerous,” Runaan said, “and you are untested.”

“Then let this be my test,” The girl said, drawing her sword, “Let me come with you and help you slay the Human King who took our Prince.”

These weren’t just moonshadow elves. They were assassins! Callum was supposed to stay for a few hours, but this couldn’t wait. His mother needed to know NOW.


	74. Viren and the Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren has made many trips into Xadia, but this time he's off his game...and he gets caught.

Viren loved exploring the Xadian wilderness. He wasn’t...TECHNICALLY allowed. It was by every means an invasion. But he didn’t mean any harm to the elves or to the dragons. He just came to pick up some supplies. 

He saw sitting perfectly perched on a tree, a Moon Moth. Viren smiled, there were so many things he could do with that. Maybe he’d be able to use it to break illusions, or even create them himself! Maybe he could teach Claudia and Soren all about illusion magic.

His heart fell in his chest at that thought. Even as the Prince’s advisor, with means a plenty to care for his children, it was still hard being a single parent. His wife leaving was...fresh, despite the fact it was a long time coming. He had loved her, but...he wasn’t sure if he was capable of the kind of love she needed. He wondered if he ever would be. 

The moon moth fluttered away and he cursed himself. Taking a sigh, he followed after it, jar raised like a child. 

The moth took him through the winding trees, making him feel more and more irritated, until it finally perched. The problem was, it didn’t seem like it had perched on anything, just air. That was, until the moon elf woman revealed herself. “Hello,” She said, smiling cooly at him. 

Viren clenched his jaw. It had gotten late. Too late. It was twilight….and he could see just through the trees... “It’s the full moon, isn’t it?”

Her smirk vanished. “You shouldn’t be here,” and she drew her sword.

“Now wait,” He said, putting his hands up in surrender, “Just please, just listen to me?”

“So you can curse me with your dark magic?” She sneered, “I don’t think so.”

“Now wait,” he said, “Who said anything about dark--” She pointed to the book on his belt, the tome of dark magics he was using to find ingredients. “Ah. Right. Well, uh, here’s the thing--” And he ran away. 

He was only a few years past his youth, but he felt like he was 60 with the way he was panting. He fumbled for some ingredients to create a distraction, but she was too fast for him. She pinned him into the dirt, foot on his back. “Please!” He begged, “I have children!”

He was surprised, nay, SHOCKED, to feel the foot lift. He turned but saw the sword still pointed at his face. “Is this the sort of thing they teach human children?” she asked, “The abomination of all life?”

“You want to talk abomination,” Viren said, “I only hurt small things. Bugs, insects, a small rodent, to gain an even playing field with YOU,” He shot at her, which actually made her flinch. “All I want,” he said, “All I’ve EVER wanted, is to protect my people. Can’t you say the same?”

She frowned down at him. “I don’t like killing,” She said.

“Then let me go,” He begged. 

She swallowed. “Release the creatures you stole,” She demanded and he threw the bag off his shoulders, letting the jars fall. “And if I EVER catch you here again--”

“I’ll be sure to expect another charming conversation,” He said, with the smallest of smiles. It was impossible to tell if she found it amusing. She pulled the sword back, allowing him to stand, “I know this may be hard to believe, but I do respect you for this.”

“I’m doing it for your children,” She said, “Children shouldn’t be without their parents.”

Viren frowned, curious. There was something different about this elf, something he wasn’t sure about. “What is your name?” 

She debated the question, “Rula,” she finally said.

He nodded, “Nice to meet you Rula,” he said, “Despite your threats, I hope we meet again.” 

And they did. 

Many more times. 

It became an excuse to see her, a forbidden romance. 

Until it fell apart, just like his marriage. 

Until her brother found out, and his threats were far more vicious.

And then he never saw her again.

He never knew about the child she had.

He never knew she named her “Rayla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise half human Rayla Sequel!!!!


	75. Queen Sarai Lives 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren, Claudia, and Soren go on the run after Queen Sarai sentences Viren to death.

The family rushed through the forest, Claudia in the lead, their father protected in the middle, and Soren taking up the rear, sword drawn. 

Claudia rushed through, her breath hard in her chest. She was not the one meant for physical activity. It wasn’t she was weak or slow she just didn’t prioritize being in shape. Now she wished she had. 

Soren grabbed her by the shoulder just in time, pulling her back just before she ran smack into the path of patrol guards.

Silently, the siblings watched the guards path. They were clearly on alert, probably given their orders to be looking for them specifically. When they passed, Soren leaned over, “Why don’t you tell ME where we’re going and I’ll take the lead? I know these patrols better than anyone, I can get us around them.”

Claudia nodded rapidly, her quick brain working too fast to have coherent thoughts. “We need to get as far from Katolis as we can,” She said, “We can pass through the border and make our way to Del Bar. We might be able to apply for sanctuary there.”

“No.”

Both siblings turned to see their father, standing away from them and staring up at the castle. “Dad,” Claudia said, “We can’t stay here. You heard the Queen, she’ll kill you!” 

“The Queen Regent,” Viren corrected. 

“It doesn’t matter!” Claudia said, “She’ll hand you over to the elves! We need to leave.”

“We can’t!” Viren said, turning on her. “Even if I handed myself over, it wouldn’t matter. The elves are coming. They are going to invade.”

“All the more reason to run,” Soren argued.

“There is nowhere to run!” He said, taking a breath to keep his tone in control, “The elves took half the land from us. Once they decide that isn’t enough, they’ll keep coming and coming until they wipe out all of humanity. I won’t let them.”

Claudia and Soren turned to each other. Their dad was being weird and righteous again. “So,” Soren said, “What do we do?”

Viren took a breath, “There’s something in my laboratory I think can help,” He said, “Something that we can use to stop the dragons forever, hopefully. And the elves. And anyone else.”

His children frowned, but nodded, “Alright,” Soren said, “Let’s get back into the castle, then.”

Soren’s main job became getting food and supplies. He knew all the patrols, all the watches, and could fetch almost everything without being found. The one exception was books, which no matter how many times they explained the title, what it looked like, and where to find it, he inevitably got lost. 

That was Claudia’s job, research. She found all the corners of the library she could remain hidden, swapping books in and out, finding everything about magic and history she could. 

Viren stayed locked away, even from his children. He never ventured out of the secret lab. He pondered over the egg and the mirror, trying to find salvation. 

In the end they weren’t found by elves, or Queen Sarai, or the guards, no. 

The one who managed to crack the code and find their secrets was the curious and wandering boy King, Ezran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes people ask me "wait but what happens next" and I have no fucking clue thats why i stopped writing there.


	76. Magic Baby 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has known a normal life, or, as normal as a prince can. He and Rayla are transporting Zym through Xadia, when they're followed by a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember what happened with the other Magic Baby shorts, you may want to read those for the ending to make sense.

“So, I know our mission here is important, fate of the world, got it, but what if we take a little detour to the other magic nexus’s. Nexi? Whatever, what do you think?” Callum asked, ready to fight.

“Uh-huh,” Rayla said. 

“Wait, really?” Callum said, smiling brightly, “I mean, I’ve got the wind magic and I’m pretty good at these illusions,” he tapped the fake horns on his head that made him look like another moonshadow elf, “But maybe we can travel to the sun nexus? I’d really like to learn some of that fire magic.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Rayla said with no emotion to her voice. 

Callum looked over at her, “You’re not listening are you?” She didn’t respond. “I could say anything. We should get matching shirts. And a theme song! Callum and his trusty sidekick Rayla--”

“Callum, someone’s following us.” Rayla cut him off.

Callum, because that was the guy he was, immediately whipped around to try and see some obvious stalker. Luckily he was walking with Rayla who grabbed him before he could be any more obvious. “Don’t look!” She hissed, “It’s a cloaked figure, they’ve stayed with us for the past three turns and always keeping their distance to the same interval.”

Callum swallowed, quickly getting pulled out of his ‘fun exploration of Xadian town’ mode right back into the quickly more comfortable ‘We’re in danger’ mode. “What do we do?” he asked. 

Rayla’s brain seemed to be cycling over that same question. “We’ll split at that next corner. You go right, I’ll go left. Give me the bag, I’ll take Zym with me. If they’re after him, they’ll follow me. If they’ve seen through your disguise, they’ll follow you.”

“And what do I do if they follow me?!” Callum whispered, distressed. 

“Then protect yourself until I get there!” Rayla said, “Honestly, this isn’t our first pegasus show, MAGE.” 

“A what show--?” 

But they’d already reached the corner. Rayla snatched the bag from him and was walking left. Callum tossed a look over his shoulder, and saw a cloaked figure before going right. 

This was the wrong decision. Going left led him to a more deserted area of town. He walked aimlessly, in search of people, a way to cut back into the rest of town, but he only got more lost. He caught the cloaked figure in his peripherals multiple times, and tried to get away from them, but he felt the further he went that he was being herded. 

At last he was cornered in a dead end. He head the loud sounds of people on the wall just behind him, but he had no way of getting to them. 

Slowly, he turned around. The cloaked figure was silhouetted in the mouth of the alley. “Stay back,” He said raising his hands, “I know magic! Don’t test me!”

“Sterces rou rof ycavirp su evig.” The figure said, a feminine voice low and raspy. Her hands glowed purple and the sounds from the street died away, leaving only the pair of them.

Callum swallowed, “That was dark magic,” He said, “But...you didn’t kill anything.” 

“I’ve had nearly a thousand years to perfect my magic,” She said, “I’ve tried to watch over you in that time...but if I stay anywhere too long, the dragons may find me.”

Callum frowned, “A thousand….I’m fourteen!” 

“Fourteen years since your birth from the woman who found you and carried you. Fourteen years of memories to grow and change. But nearly a thousand years since your conception, and just short of that until I helped make you what you are, Prince Callum of Katolis.”

Callum jerked back, up against the wall. “How do you know me?”

The woman pulled her hood back, an elven illusion dissolving to reveal her human form, with hair as black as night, and a face...a face like his. “My mentor, Aaravos, dreamed of equal footing for the races. Humans were outmatched without magic, so he sought to recreate the species and give us the ability the dragons had originally denied us. You were the first, and only, creation of that new form of magic.” She smiled, “He and I took your egg from your parent’s nest, and I gave you my blood,” She swallowed, looking almost nervous as she stepped forward, “In some ways, I am your mother.”

It was too much to take in, like trying to wrap your arms around a tree that was simply too wide. “Who are you?” he demanded. 

“I am Elarion,” she said, smiling, “And your name, your true name, is Asermatre, the first son of the Dragon King, and the Crown Dragon Prince.”


	77. Umbrella Academy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has always thought he had no powers, but a mysterious stranger he met is convinced to prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note this has hints of creepy exploitative relationship between Aaravos and Callum, Callum is obviously an adult in this and probably about Aaravos age. Just a heads up that if thats not your cuppa. Then. see ya tomorrow i guess.

“It’s incredible,” Aaravos said, smiling his perfectly white smile.

Callum bowed his head, “The gallery director called it…’an interesting take.’ Which basically means he thinks it sucks.”

“Nonsense, “ Aaravos said, stepping closer to the canvas, “This detail work...your imagination is incredible. I feel like I’m transported into a world of Dragons and monsters.” 

He hovered his hand over it without directly touching, following the lines of scales of the small dragon. “There’s a sadness about it,” Aaravos said, “A majesty, but a weakness. A flaw in the armor.” 

Callum gulped, “I….I made it to honor my brother,” He said.

Aaravos finally looked at him. “Dragon-boy, correct?”

Callum nodded, staring at his toes, “We just called him ‘Zym.’” Callum said, “He was Dad’s favorite, the most powerful of us all. He still treated me kindly, though.”

“His power didn’t save him, though.” Aaravos said, his voice cold, making Callum flinch. “But your art saved you. Or it can. It’s a power in itself.”

Callum shook his head vigorously, “No, I don’t have any powers,” He said, “Not like the others.” 

“You do,” Aaravos said, his attention switching from the painting onto Callum, with such intensity Callum shuddered, “Your ability, your...your talent with a paintbrush. With enough training, it could rival your siblings.” He smiled, raising Callum’s chin up to face him. Callum didn’t believe him, but he said nothing. Aaravos read it anyway. “What differentiates you though, is you don’t have their arrogance.”

“What?” Callum said, watching as Aaravos walked away, glancing at other works in the gallery. 

“I...have to admit, I’ve been lying a bit,” Aaravos said, tracing his fingers along the low wall to the stairs, “I read your book before I met you, about...about your life. Your childhood.” He shook his head in sorrow, “They should never have treated you that way.”

Callum shrugged, “They did their best, really, they just--”

“No, Callum, listen.” He said, “What your father had, what he gave to your siblings, was pure arrogance, the kind that can hurt the world. They look down on the rest of us, but you...you don’t.” He smiled, “You can be our savior, for the whole world.”

Callum snorted slightly through his nostrils, “I’m just an out of work artist trying to get my work shown, and not doing a great job at that.” 

Aaravos sighed, holding Callum’s hand, “You have no idea what all you can do. But I do.” Callum blinked at him. “Listen, I know this is...one of an artist’s most hated questions, but bare with me.” He leaned in close to Callum, far, far too close, “Would you draw me?”

Callum smirked. “Seriously?” Aaravos nodded. “Uh, alright.” He swallowed, “I don’t...I don’t work with live models a lot so, you may want to get comfortable.”

“I always am with you.” He sat on the cushioned bench and stared up at Callum. Callum smiled hesitant, taking out his sketch pad. 

In truth he had been dying to draw him. Aaravos had so many angles such gravitas...Callum could never depict the reality with enough emotion behind it, with the power Aaravos had. 

So he started going beyond reality. He drew and drew and drew, the power of it getting away from him. It was like his pen was moving his hand for him, adding horns, stars, robes, pointed ears. He didn’t know why but it felt like it should be there.

He was pulled out of the trance when something fell. It was the painting of one of his competitors, the nail coming straight out o the wall. As he looked, the other paintings settled, having shook. “Was there an earthquake?” he asked. 

Aaravos smiled, “Must have been.”


	78. Callum without a Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of returning him, when Viren drops the voice he stole from Callum, it disintegrates. Callum has to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner is hard of hearing, so I put as much information as I could from what I've learned from them. I do accept criticism from deaf or mute readers to help make it better.

Callum ran, past the body on the floor, away from the clanging of swords, out of the castle tower and down, down, down, back to the hay barrel he’d left Ezran. Rayla was there now too, swords out as she looked up at the tower, the sounds of fighting. 

“Callum!” Ezran called, getting Rayla’s attention, “What happened? Is Dad ok?”

Callum tried to say things were fine, their father was being protected, but no sound came out. And it wasn’t just because he was lying. He opened his mouth, going through all the motions of speech he’d used since he was a child, but it was no use. It was like the voice just wasn’t there. 

“It was that witch, wasn’t it?” Rayla said, “She took your voice?”

Callum shook his head, then, kind of side to side. It wasn’t her, but that was what happened. He thought back, watching as the necklace where Viren had stolen his voice to broke on the floor, the light inside dissolving into thin air. 

“I’ll go back with you,” Rayla said, raising her sword, “We’ll go in and we’ll take your voice back, get to the King and stop all of this.” It was no use, Callum knew. It was gone, he realized his voice was gone. And if he couldn’t get his dad’s attention before…

Callum pointed at the bag, glowing from within with the light from the egg. That was what was important. Rayla and Ezran exchanged looks, and off they went. 

 

It took a lot of convincing and miming and drawing to get Rayla to take them to the Bantha lodge, but they made it. In a weird way, Callum was glad they did, except for the fact Amaya was there and would probably kill his new friend if he discovered her.

Still, it was suddenly easy to talk. His mother and aunt had taught Callum to sign fluently as a kid, though he was a little rusty as he hadn’t used it in a while. Ezran understood though. He hoped Rayla knew to stay out of sight, since he had no real way to warn her. 

A hop, skip, and accidental fake-kidnapping later, and they were on the boat. Ezran was struggling to interpret as Callum signed faster and faster as his brain readjusted getting used to things. Rayla mostly just got the gist of it.

On the riverbank, Callum got an idea, of how he could get his spells to work! He just needed to sign them. 

He tried first with Aspiro, which he knew, starting with the rune and then quickly trying fingerspelling. He was going to get a cramp if he kept this up, but it worked.

The second time he tried, he forewent fingerspelling, trying to instead use the sign for ‘Wind.’ He blew his hair back a few times, trying to get it right, but eventually he stumbled his way onto a simpler version of the sign to streamline things.

Things got...trickier when it came to lightning. No matter how many times he tried just the sign for ‘lightning’ the magic refused to move around him. “I think I need to know the proper word,” He signed, “At least with Aspiro, I can think the word in my head and that comes through with the sign. But I don’t have the right thought for lightning.”

“What’s he saying?” Rayla asked.

“He says he needs the proper word to have in his head before he can do the spell,” Ezran interpreted. “Rayla, do you want to just learn Human Sign Language? That’ll probably be easier to understand Callum yourself.”

Rayla gulped, “Can’t he just write something? If he needs?” She asked. 

Callum frowned, signing rude things Rayla was glad she didn’t understand. “I mean, he can, but it takes a while, and it puts all his communication on him. It’s harder, you know?” Ezran said, “But I can teach you! Amaya taught it to both of us as a second language.

Rayla chewed on her cheek, unsure, “Ok...so, the real reason I don’t want to is….I don’t know if I can sign, with my hand like…” She showed them both her hurt hand, the blood pooling purple in her fingers.

Ezran smiled, “That’s ok! My aunt Amaya had a soldier who was missing her WHOLE arm, and she still learned to sign, it’s just an adjustment.” He considered her hand more, “The 4 fingers might be more of an issue as we go on.”

Callum shrugged and signed, “We’ll figure something out.”


	79. Soren at the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren does a tour of duty at the breach and sends Claudia a note home about it.

Dear Claudia,

I got your letter, love the new magic spell. Now we can talk all the time without having to deal with crows! I think I’m allergic to crows. Next magic spell to work on, curing me of my allergies. Oh! No, scratch that, work on that teleporting thing. I know you were saying it would rip up my molecules or whatever but I don’t really know what molecules are so, sounds like its worth a try!

The Breach isn’t so bad. I mean, sure, there’s lava dripping everywhere, but other than THAT it’s just like the capitol base. There are bunks, a training yard, armory, all the things of home. ‘Cept you and Dad, of course. 

General Amaya’s a pretty good commander. She’s good at having things interpreted for me to understand, but it’s hard since most of her soldiers just sign things to her. I’ve been trying to pick some of it up, but it mostly just frustrates me. They can talk across crowded rooms, while they’re eating, all sorts of stuff, and I can’t help but feel left out. 

Can you make a spell that lets me understand languages? 

I’ve done a couple patrols across the breach path itself, and let me just say, it is HOT. I wanted to take my armor off, but my commanding officer didn’t even say anything when I brought it up, just stared at me. All I’m saying is summer wear armor is a thing we should be investing in. 

But I know what you’re most interested in: Have I seen any elves? Well, hold onto your butt because the answer is Yes. Mostly at a distance, but I’ve still SEEN them. 

Xadia sends over spies like, all the time. Amaya says it’s their way of assuring that we’re not building up an army, so she will sometimes just let the spies go around. But if they get a little too bold, we have to nab them. 

I got in a fight with a moonshadow elf that had me cornered. It was rough, I’m not gonna lie. It’s hard to fight someone when you can’t see them, and of COURSE it was the full moon. Which, Rude, right? I mean be sporting about trying to kill me next time. 

I had managed to nab him out in the woods, grappling and what not, but that little dude was fast. I knew Amaya would want to interrogate him for information, but I couldn’t manage to subdue him, not alive. 

I killed him. It was self defense so like. Justified and what not. I’ve been training to kill people for a long time, and I’m gonna have to kill more once I’m back in the Capitol as Royal Guard. But it all seems really….blurry from the Capitol. The idea of someone fighting you and trying to kill you. 

I was really looking forward to coming out here, as you know. I mean, nervous, what if all my training ended up being for nothing, but I’ve been doing a good job. I know I’m not great at a lot of things but I am good at fighting. And as it turns out, I’m good at killing too.

Amaya and her interpreter came and talked to me after it was over. She said the right thing never feels easy, and that killing shouldn’t feel easy. I think she thought I was upset because I ended someone’s life, but…

Ok, you can’t tell Dad, or Callum or anyone this, ok? I can’t say it out here, I don’t even know what I would say. But I didn’t really feel anything. I was PROUD of myself for managing to take him down. I don’t think there was a way to subdue him without killing him, but thinking back on it, I’m not 100% sure.

Its ok if I’m doing it for defense, right? It’s ok if I’m defending myself or other people, right? And it’s a good thing I’m not tortured or whatever by it, that means I’m in the right line of work and I’m doing what I’m supposed to be doing. 

I’m not a monster, right?

Anyway. I gotta wake up early in the morning. More training and patrols. I’ll let you know if anything cool happens. Talk to ya later.

~Soren


	80. Chat Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum adds Rayla to the high school group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked doing alt format with the letter and wanted to do more but couldn't think of anything else to happen, so here

\--Step-Prince has added Rayla_Moonshadow to High School Never Ends--

Rayla_Moonshadow: What is this?

Step-Prince: Hey guys, as discussed, I added Rayla to the chat! Please don’t scare her off!

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: WELCOME DENIZEN OF THE DEEP TO THE FRIGHTZONE

Step-Prince: Yeah thats about what I was expecting

Rayla_Moonshadow: Claudia? And...Callum? What is this for?

Soren’n’flyin: It’s a dicfour

Step-Prince: Soren Stop

Step-Prince: It’s a chat the three of us have set up to talk and share tips around the school with, but mostly its just these two chucklefucks sharing memes.

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: Was someone going to tell me Callum swears or was I supposed to just read that myself?

Step-Prince: If you tell my dad, I will end you

Soren’n’flyin: Rayla change your name

Rayla_Moonshadow: Uh...why? And also how?

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: ‘cause its funny, and there should be an option on the top of the screen.

Rayla_Moonshadow: What should I change it to?

Soren’n’flyin: somethin funny

\--Rayla_Moonshadow has changed their name to Something_Funny--

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: Oh yeah, she fits right in.

Step-Prince: Rayla, please, something I’ll remember it’s you, mine has my last name in it

Something_Funny: Claudia’s doesn’t have her name in it

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: lies. This is my true name.

Step-Prince: Also it’s gonna drive me nuts having three people with names starting with S

Soren’n’flyin: My name actually starts with S, dorkus, who’s fault is this?

Step-Prince: :p

\--Step-Prince changed their name to Half-Blood Prince--

\--Rayla_Moonshadow changed their name to Moon-Moon--

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: YES! HP reference and a meme, I LOVE

Moon-Moon: I was *THIS* close to naming myself Naruto

Half-Blood-Prince: I appreciate your restraint

Moon-Moon: Speaking of, have any of you ever been to an anime convention?

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: Oh, I’ve always wanted to! I think I’d want to do an Avatar cosplay, but I can’t decide between Azula and Asami

Moon-Moon: There’s supposed to be one next month that I want to go to, but my Uncle won’t let me go alone

Moon-Moon: Plsplspls will one of you go with me????

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: YAAASSSS we should all go!!

Half-Blood-Prince: I like anime as much as the next guy, but who should I be?

Soren’n’flyin: I feel like you’d be a good Ash Ketchum

Half-Blood-Prince: Wait, Soren are you going?

Soren’n’flyin: Yeah? I watch anime too. Cosplay never felt like my scene, but I bet I could do a good Zuko to Claudia’s Azula

Moon-Moon: I mean technically avatar isn’t anime, but you should come dressed as that anyway.

Half-Blood-Prince: No way is Soren angsty enough to be Zuko

Soren’n’flyin: I’LL SHOW YOU ANGST

Half-Blood-Prince: YOUR NAME IS A HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL REFERENCE

Soren’n’flyin: TROY BOLTON WAS FULL OF ANGST 

Queen-of-darkness-and-coffee: You can be a happy alt universe Zuko! I can help with your costume and Make-Up

Soren’n’flyin: Sweeeeeeet


	81. Dark Callum 3 Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has turned into a terrifying force of Dark Magic, and only Rayla, Soren, and Claudia can stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask: Part 2 is tomorrow

Following Callum should not have been so easy, but it was. It wasn’t so much a trail of destruction, but a void. A path absent of magic, as he had absorbed it all into himself. 

Claudia looked out after it, mouth ajar, “I didn’t know,” She said, “Dad always brought me my ingredients. It was so simple in Katolis. I didn’t know it would be like this.”

Rayla grit her teeth as she walked with the humans down the path. “He’s like a caterpillar,” Soren said, trailing his fingers down the trees where they cut off on the magic. Rayla and Claudia frowned at him. “You know, eating a path through berries and leaves and stuff. And soon he’ll turn into a butterfly.”

“Or something worse…” Rayla muttered.

Claudia shook her head, “He’s gaining powers too fast, this shouldn’t be possible. Even Callum...he’s a quick study, but even he can’t--”

“It’s Zym,” Rayla said, “He has Zym with him. Dragons are practically made of magic, and the blood of the dragon king….he must be putting out magical energy like a river. Callum might not even realize he’s absorbing it.”

“But without training….” Claudia said, her hands slipping off the branch, “Rayla, he could destroy EVERYTHING!” 

Rayla nodded. 

Soren drew his sword, “Ok. So we have to take him down.”

“Soren!” Claudia complained, “That’s Callum! The Prince, our friend, we can’t just--”

“It’s overcome him,” Soren said, “Like it did Dad…” They were both still mourning him after he’d been taken over and destroyed by Aaravos. “It’s...He’s not like you, he’s in too deep, so…” He swallowed, “It’s not like I WANT to do it.”

“I’ll do it,” Rayla said.

“No, Rayla,” Claudia said, “you’re made of magic too, he could absorb your powers. You can’t--”

“I could have stopped this when it started, and I didn’t,” She said, “Besides. I’m an assassin.” She held her head up, “It’s time I learned to kill.”

 

It didn’t take long to track Callum down. He wasn’t hiding. He stood, eyes black and dripping like tears down his face, mouth pouring out more of the dark energy, and his already pale skin white as a sheet, with cracks of purple lightning breaking through.

Around him, a battalion of elves stood at the ready, facing the army of shadows Callum had conjured. The dragons behind him blew fire, ice, lightning. The shook the ground but the shadows didn’t fall in. Anytime the elves got too close, a shadow would touch them, and they’d fall to the ground, writhing in pain as their magical energy was added to Callum’s.

Rayla swallowed. In Callum’s hands was Zym, bigger than she’d last seen him, but sickly, his head drooping. The shadows were too thick to slip through. “Soren, Claudia,” Rayla said, “Make me a path.”

Soren drew his sword, Claudia a primal stone gifted to her by the Oracle Starlight Dragon, Stella Sors. Beams of light cut through the shadows right alongside Soren’s blade. The shadows tried to drain them as well, but they were humans, and the shadows had nothing to drain. 

Between them walked Rayla, seeming calm as the humans fought alongside, pushing back the shadows that clawed at her. 

They made it up to the platform Callum stood on. His pupil-less eyes fell on Rayla. 

She smiled at him, her new human friends fighting for all their lives behind her, “Hi Callum,” She said, like she was meeting an old friend, “How’ve you been?”


	82. Dark Callum 3 Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla reaches Callum and tries to stop him from destroying the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make no sense if you haven't read part 1

Callum screamed at Rayla, dark shadows crackling with lightning pouring out of his mouth at her. With a flick of her wrist she raised her swords like a cross, dividing the shadows. She stood her ground, not letting herself get pushed back. “Not happy to see me, huh?”

In Callum’s arms, Zym perked his head. His eyes were sunken. His mane, once snow white, was a tired grey. He yipped at her, trying to greet her, but his voice cracked in his throat. “Hi little one,” Rayla said, “It’s going to be ok.”

Rayla stepped forward and Callum flinched away. “I know you’re still in there,” She said, “You’re strong, Callum. Stronger than you give yourself credit for. And you’re a mage, you can control this.”

He screamed again, this time it sounded pained. The shadows were easy to push aside this time. “This isn’t you,” She said, “You like drawing. You cried so hard when you found out your step father died. You did the jerkface dance for your little brother to make him feel better! You don’t want to destroy this land, you wanted to learn from it.”

Rayla reached out her hand, the hand that nearly fell off with her binding, trying to grab Callum’s shoulder. The shadows were like wind around him, icy cold and pushing her away. She pushed right back. “Come on, Callum,” She said, “Come on!”

She touched him, and then it was her turn to scream in pain. The cracks of lightning ran up her arm, and she felt her magic draining from her directly into her old friend.

It had an effect, though. The black around his eyes faded until it just rimmed them still falling from his eyes like tears. “Ruh,” made it out of his throat, deep and demonic. “Rayla.”

She smiled, gritting her teeth through the pain. “Yes, yes it’s me! Callum, come on.”

“Get away!” He yelled. He released Zym, who fell in a heap on the ground as he summoned enough energy to physically push her until she fell.

She was prone on the ground and steeled herself, ready for whatever attacks he would throw at her. But he didn’t. “Rayla,” He said, “Run.”

“You don’t scare me, Callum!” She said, standing. 

“You have to run!” He said, “All of you, I can’t...I can’t hold this any longer.”

Rayla frowned, “Hold…” 

She looked around. It occurred to her that these shadows weren’t attacking, not really, just keeping people back, maybe as far back as Callum could get them. She looked down at Zym who was hurt….who Callum had been cradling and trying to care for, but couldn’t get rid of.

Callum was still there, but the Dark Magic was piling and piling into his body, using Zym as a conduit. The Magic had no conscience, no motivation but to grow and grow like a cancer, turning Callum into a human bomb. 

Rayla jumped forward, scooping Zym off the ground, feeling his bones through his scaly skin. “Callum, you need to direct it,” She said, “You need to release the energy!”

“How?” He said, his voice still demonic. 

Rayla took his hand, pointing his finger for him. “You connected to the wind arcanum. I know you did. Remember that feeling, that freedom, that breath.” She directed his finger, turning it into the wind rune, “Come on, you have primal magic, you can do it! It’s stronger than the dark! Use it!”

Callum took strained breaths, The shadows turning to try and choke him. “Aaa-” He screamed out in pain, struggling, “Aspiro!” 

The black shadows coming from his mouth turned to white. He tilted his head back, air gushing out of him into a whirlwind straight into the sky. 

Rayla smiled watching it. The shadow figures surrounding them disapparated, Soren and Claudia stopping to look at the spectacle along with all the surrounding elves and dragons. 

“You did it!” Rayla shouted, “You did it, Callum, you--” as the wind and his breath left him, Callum fell to the ground. “CALLUM!”

Rayla kneeled at his side. He looked human again, just pale and sickly….and he wasn’t breathing. She checked for his pulse, but there was nothing. “Callum, no.”

Zym crawled up to him, licking at his face. “He made a mistake,” Rayla said, “But he was trying to protect you...he didn’t know how…”

Zym purred. He understood, he didn’t blame blame Callum. 

Then he was wretching. He looked like a cat trying to cough up a hairball. “Zym?” Rayla asked.

A bolt of lightning shot out of his mouth, hitting Callum square in the chest. 

Callum sat upright, taking a sudden breath. His hair was wild and his eyes lined in red. He blinked once. Twice. “What just happened?”


	83. Rayla's driving lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla decides for her driving lesson with Runaan to surprise him.

“So, I had an idea for today,” Rayla said, smiling as innocently as possible.

“Mmmhmmmmmm,” Runaan said, immediately suspicious as he got into the passenger seat of the car. Damn Americans, with the drivers wheel on the wrong damn side.

“I think for today’s driving lesson,” She said, “I’ll pick the route. I’ve already got a location programmed into my GPS. It’ll take me through the highway, and side streets and some unique challenges.”

Runaan frowned. He had a strict schedule for his niece’s driving lessons. Rayla’s education was his responsibility, one he took very seriously since they were so far from their family. At 16 in America, teenagers learned to drive. He had signed her up for some lessons, but not one to trust others to do his work, he’d written up his own lesson plan. 

This surprising enthusiasm did not fit in his plan. “What route are we going on?”

“It’s a surprise!” She said, smiling, still trying to seem innocent, but that ship had long sailed. She was up to something.

Runaan took a deep inhale through his nose, “How long will this route take?”

“According to the projected traffic conditions, about an hour out and an hour back,” She said, “Isn’t part of driving learning how to route things out yourself?”

She was manipulating him, and he knew she was manipulating him, but unfortunately she made points. He had gone over map study with her and planning out routes, this played well into that. “....alright,” he said, “But we’re doing extra tight corner turns tomorrow.”

She nodded eagerly and turned the car on.

As someone who worked at the Xadian embassy in Washington DC, Runaan had diplomatic plates, which excused him from a lot of issues, but he specifically got a magnet for his bumper alerting police to ignore the plates while Rayla was driving, in the hopes she would be treated like a regular driver. He had to get them custom made, and the validity of them was….questionable, but so far Rayla had not done anything illegal for that to come up.

In fairness to Rayla, she was doing very well. Almost too well. She was silent, which was unusual, focusing on the steps of driving. Signal, look over the shoulder, change lanes. Make sure you didn’t stray one way or the other too far into one lane or the other. Checking mirrors every few seconds. 

Runaan would have been proud if he wasn’t so suspicious. Rayla was usually annoyed with all the protocols and rules Runaan constantly reminded her of. He suspected something earlier, but her care in this situation could only mean she didn’t want Runaan to stop her on this particular journey. 

He went through possibilities. The fact she wasn’t telling him the destination told him it was somewhere he didn’t want to go. Maybe one of those PTA things? She wondered if Harrow had put her up to this. 

Alternately, it was some event with her friends she wanted to go to, and had decided it would be better to ask forgiveness rather than permission, hoping he wouldn’t just drag her back home the second he arrived. He wasn’t sure whether he would or not. 

She took him to neither of those places. In fact, she took him to an airport, which confused him all the more. She went towards the ‘arrivals’ circle, pulling up along one of the doors and stopping. 

“Rayla, what are we doing?” He asked, equal parts confused and annoyed.

“Uh, hold on just a second, she said, grabbing her phone and texting furiously.

“Rayla,” He said, using his firmest voice, “This escapade has gone on quite long enough. Now tell me, what is--”

A knock came at his window, and he jumped surprised. Looking out he saw none other than the warm smiling face of Takaan, his boyfriend. 

Takaan motioned for him to open the door, which he did almost on instinct. “Sorry for the lying,” he said, “But Rayla and I wanted to surprise you, so--”

Runaan was already kissing him, making him drop his bag. He didn’t hesitate before he was wrapping his arms around the man he hadn’t seen in person in months. 

They only broke apart as Rayla leaned on the wheel. “Hey! Security’s giving me the death glare, can we move the make-out sesh to the backseat at least?”

Runaan quickly grabbed Takaan’s bag and stuffed it into the backseat, following him in, like a magnet who couldn’t be separated for long, “I was kidding,” Rayla said as she pulled out of the airport, “If you make out back there, I WILL crash, and we will all die.”


	84. Half Elf Callum--Xadia Raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai never re-married, and when she died, her son went to the care of his biological father, and so he lived and grew up in Xadia

Amaya held 4 year old Callum in one hand, her sword in the other, pointed directly at the winged man before her. “Please,” he implored, “I’m his father.”

Amaya sneered at Calor, eyeing the horns on his head. “It’s for his protection too,” Calor said, “What are you going to do when he grows older? When it’s harder to hide his horns and the fact he only has four fingers? I can protect him, here in Xadia. Teach him the magic he was born to.”

Amaya looked conflicted. Without Sarai it was harder for her to speak and be understood. But if Sarai were here they wouldn’t have any problems. She looked to Callum, so small, and put him down, telling him in sign to try and say what she said. It wasn’t easy to interpret, and Callum only knew a little, but if they went slow he could manage a little. It was better than nothing. “You leave,” Callum said to the man. Amaya shook her head, signing for past. “You….you left?”

“I know I did,” He said, “But when I heard General Sarai of the Breach had been killed….and when I heard she left a son….” He turned to the boy, “Callum, was it?” He nodded, “Did your mother ever tell you about me? About...about your father?”

Callum looked up to Amaya. Sarai had told him, a bit, not that he was an elf, but he was too young to really understand the significance. Amaya signed, “Can’t leave him,” Which Callum interpreted as “Can’t leave me.”

Calor sighed, his feathers ruffled. “Well, you work here,” He said, “At the breach. Maybe we can arrange something.”

 

Ten years later, Callum packed for his annual trip to the Breach to live with his secret aunt in the woods. Emphasis on secret, which made his best friend, Rayla, supremely unhappy. “Give me a direction,” She said. “North, south, east? West? Somewhere in between?”

“You really haven’t grasped the concept of ‘no’ have you?” He said. 

“Come ooooon,” She whined, “You can’t just say you’re going somewhere for WEEKS and then not tell me about it.” 

“Oooh, but I can,” He said, slinging the bag around his waist and stretching his wings. “Look, I’ll be back, ok? Really soon, you’ll hardly know I’m gone.”

His younger sister, Elaria, clutched onto the back of his knees, surprising him. “Why can’t I come?” She demanded “I wanna come, I wanna come!”

Callum smiled and bent to her level, “Maybe someday, alright?” he said, “You gotta get better at flying first!” 

Elaria jumped into the air, her tiny wings fluttering, but not quite keeping her aloft. “HMPH!” She said. 

Their father, Calor, swept her up off the ground, kissing her temple, “It’s alright,” he said, “This is something Callum has to do on his own.” He slung his feather and arm around Callum’s shoulders, “You’ll be safe?” 

Callum nodded, “Safe from WHAT?!” Rayla demanded.

“Let it go, Rayla,” Callum said, rolling his eyes. “Alright, I’m off,” He gave Elaria a quick peck on the head before taking off in flight, circling around for a bit north before he would head west.

The attempt was trying to throw off the look of anyone looking as he had taken off, but unfortunately, the double back gave Rayla enough time to track him, silently, invisibly. Below where Callum flew over the forest, she swung from them, jumping from one to the other, determined to figure out where Callum was going.


	85. Gravity Falls Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher attempted a conquest of one reality, now he attempts another

Callum would like to say this is not his fault, but when he later tried to make this argument, Rayla would just hit him upside the head, which he thought was pretty rude. 

To be fair to Callum, he had been under a lot of pressure. He had discovered a way to twist the cube he’d found at the Banther lodge, arranging it like a puzzle to mix and match the symbols on it. He was convinced that solving the puzzle was the essential to unlocking the Key of Aaravos so he could learn the secrets of all 6 arcanums. He twisted it every way he could think of, getting frustrated all the while. It was only natural for him to make a dumb mistake.

To be fair to Rayla, this was a really, really dumb mistake.

The puzzle box started shaking, his hinges squealing, and all at once Calum realized the wheels inside were melting, letting off a hiss of steam to destroy the cube and all it’s secrets. “No, no no no!” he said, “Aspiro,” He blew on it, trying to cool it down, but it only slowed the progress, “Aspiro! Aspiro!”

And then….it stopped. Everything stopped, the wind in the trees, the birds singing in song...Everything except Callum. 

What had he done?? Had he...stopped time???? How??

“My child,” A voice said, answering his question, “I have come to help you.”

Callum frowned, looking around, “Who are you?” 

“I am Aaravos,” The high voice said, “You’ve come to an impass with my key, But I know it’s secrets. I will unlock the key for you.”

Callum frowned, suspicious. “Why would you do that?”

“Once the key is unlocked, I can enter the world, and share my magic secrets once again. You’ve been learning all my magic through guesswork, don’t you want to learn from the source?”

A giant eye appeared in front of him. It stretched out a thin stick-like hand. It had no mouth to smile, but, Callum was sure he was smiling. 

Hesitant, Callum reached out his own hand and shook.

“Boy howdy, humans are stupid in every dimension.”

The eye grew a body around it, a 2 dimensional yellow triangle with arms, legs, a bowtie and tophat. Callum flinched away from it in horror, but the triangle yanked on his form, pulling his soul from his body.

He turned around just in time to see the triangle enter his own prone form, his eyes turning yellow with slits, and a wide smile stretching his face.

Time started up again, the cube going back to melting in his hand. “Oh wow,” the strange voice said, coming out of his own mouth, “That hurts! It’s been a minute since I felt pain.”

Through the pain, the figure twisted the cube until it was solved….and then smashed it on the floor. He cackled. “Wha,” Callum said, “Who ARE you?”

“Name’s Bill Cipher,” he said, tying Callum’s scarf around his neck like a bow, “Inter-dimensional terror and dealer. And now I got to a place with magic.” He took a deep breath of the Xadian air, “Pretty cool, Lets see how much damage I can do!”

Cackling, Bill ran off in Callum’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, but I reached a good stopping place, I'll continue it tomorrow


	86. Gravity Falls Crossover pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon, Bill Cipher, has possessed Callum, and now it's up to Rayla to save him and stop the demon's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long. If you're on my tumblr you may have seen I've been sick, and most of my energy has been going into the work that pays me. not much leftover, but I'm getting better so easing back into the writing and schedules and such. can't guarantee an every day but I'll do my best!

Rayla huffed. It should be easier than it was keeping an eye on the ONE HUMAN in all of Xadia, but NO. Callum was constantly wandering off, trying to solve the new world around him. 

As she looked for him, she heard...heard the sound of laughing. But it wasn’t natural sounding it was….Rayla didn’t know what it was. A cackle? There was no real joy in it. 

She followed the sound just in time to see Callum laughing and running straight face-first into a tree. “What the what?”

Callum’s face whipped over to her, and for some reason she didn’t understand, she felt afraid, “Oh hey, Moonbeam,” He said, voice sounding weird, “Wondered where you were at. Just gettin a feel for the land, ya know?” He slammed his face into the tree again. “You really can’t see the forest for the trees where I’m from.”

“Where your--Callum, there are trees in Katolis. What’s going on with--” on her shoulder, Zym started growling at Callum, teeth bared “Little one? What’s going on--”

A book hit her and she fell, just managing to avoid the arc of lightning directed at her head. “Dang there’s quite a bit of juice in these things, huh?” Callum said, making his hands into pointers, “Still working on the aim, though.” He pointed at Rayla again.

Rayla frowned, “Who are you?!”

Callum smirked, “Not someone you wanna mess with, Moonbeam.”

And he shot another blast of lightning at her. Rayla jumped out of the way, jumping into the trees. Callum--not Callum--hit it with another burst of lightning and it caught on fire. She jumped out, running as fast as she could through the forest, leaving the cackling husk of her friend behind her. 

She felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked. A book was floating along beside her, all on it’s own. It was Callum’s sketchpad. It opened to a page and said in Callum’s handwriting this way. She exchanged a look with Zym, who chirrped happily at the floating book, and she followed. 

 

The book lead her to a cave and opened to a message for her to read. “Let me get this straight,” She said, “You’re Callum, and you accidentally made a deal with a demon named Bill Cipher, who took over your body and now you’re possessing your own sketchbook to communicate?” 

The book nodded like a head. Yes. Rayla clutched her temple. “Only you could be this stupid, Callum.” how the book managed to look sheepish she didn’t know. “Ok, where is this thing going now?”

The book opened, and instead of words there came a drawing, an hourglass with stars in it. Callum put a note, “This was in his mind when the switch happened.”

Rayla took a deep breath, “That looks like Startouch magic,” she said, “It’s probably at the star nexus. We have to stop it before it gets there.”

The page flipped and words appeared, “How?” 

Rayla smirked, looking up at the full moon. “I have an idea.

 

The star nexus was in sight. Bill’s devious smile got even devious-er. “Just need to pick that dimensional portal up, and I’ll be all set to take over this dimension. I wonder if Aaravos is still around here. I should look him up just to annoy him! Hahahah!”

What he didn’t see was the invisible figure approaching from behind...that hit him over the head with a book. 

Rayla hit him over and over repeatedly. “Get! Out! Of! There!” She demanded, smacking him everywhere she could. Zym joined in the fun, biting at his legs. 

Bill fell to the ground, but only laughed at the onslaught of pain. “Hahahah! Nice try, but you’re only hurting your friend! What are you gonna do, kill your precious Windbag?”

Rayla put a sword to his throat. “I might. I’ve only known him for a few weeks. You think I care? Besides, he’d rather be dead then have you possessing his body.” 

The book was shaking its head, ‘no it wouldn’t ‘ but luckily Bill didn’t see that as he looked into her eyes, and decided she wasn’t kidding. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back, Moonbeam.” With that, Callum’s body went limp.

The book fell to the ground, and then Callum, the real Callum, took a deep breath, “Oh, holy MAMA everything hurts.” He groaned, grabbing at all the places Rayla had just hit him. “That was a pretty good bluff, though, Rayla.”

Rayla smirked and sheathed her sword, “What bluff?” Callum stared at her in horror before she chuckled and offered a hand. “Come on, Windbag.”


	87. Mr. Villads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Villads, the psychology teacher, gives his students a break after a tough exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired guys

The class was eerily silent first thing in the morning. As a psych course, the class was incredibly mixed between the grades. It was the only class Soren, Rayla, Claudia, and Callum all had together.

It was also the day after their exam and they were all dead. Maybe not physically, but certainly psychologically, which was a problem when their first class of the day was psych. 

“Morning students!” Mr. Villads said, his service parrot on his shoulder. None of them had heard of a service parrot before, but it was apparently helpful to Villads. Besides, he was the psych teacher, so who were they to question him?

Groans came from the majority of the students. Even Claudia and Callum, star pupils, were unhappy, no matter how many cups of coffee they downed. 

Mr. Villad’s tilted his ears at them, his own way of scanning the room. “Come now, where’s that morning spirit I expect from all of you?” 

Claudia yawned, “Sorry, Mr. Villads,” She said, “We’ve all just been on the adrenaline for the exam and now it’s over and the adrenaline’s just kinda,” she yawned again, “Run out.”

There were murmured agreements throughout the room. “Mr. Villads,” Rayla asked, “Any chance we have the results of the exam yet?”

Mr. Villads sighed. The exam had come from the curriculum, and he had been stressing about preparing his students for it as much as they had about taking it. “No, I’m still working on it.” There were some disappointed sighs, but nothing too bad. They hadn’t really expected it to happen that fast. 

“Tell you what,” he said, putting aside his class schedule for the day, “Today, I want you all to draw me something.”

The class, understandably, looked confused. Mr. Villads was blind. They had to work around that for their exams, writing on the computer so that it could be translated into braille for him. But a drawing was a bit harder to turn into braille. “Uh,” Callum asked, opening and closing his mouth any number of times before finally deciding there was no real way to ask what he wanted, and so said, “What do you want us to draw?”

Villads took a deep breath. “I want you to draw me a picture of your ultimate self. Take care now, and I’ll get started on that grading.”

The students started muttering to themselves, but slowly, they each took out paper. 

Rayla didn’t super see the point of this. She was terrible with art. She drew a stick figure version of herself, but with horns and pointed ears. She shaded it in with purple skin and white hair. She had trouble with the hands, though, so just cut out one of the fingers. Oops. 

Claudia wasn’t much of an artist either, but did a quick bust of herself with hair flying out and eyes glowing with magic. She did it in just black and white. 

Soren drew a cartoonish version of himself with huge muscles, fighting off a zombie apocalypse with a sword. The anatomy was terrible, but it was done. 

Some students decided not to do the project at all, and just played on their phones and put their heads down. Most, like Rayla, Claudia, and Soren, did something quickly and fun, and then put their heads down themself. 

Villads listened as his students one by one fell asleep, taking long breaths and the occasional snore. 

Only Callum stayed awake, and Villads could tell by the furious scratching of pencil on paper. He put a whole lot more thought into it, doing rubbings to get proper depth on his sketch pad. “Callum?” He asked, and the scratching stopped, “Can I see?”

It was a figure of speech, but Callum understood. He brought his sketch up to Villads, who felt the outlines and indents of the drawing. He recognized the general shape of human figures, but their identity beyond that was clouded. “Who is it?”

“Friends,” Callum said, “Family.” 

Villads smiled and handed the sketchbook back to Callum. “A+. Now get some rest before the bell rings.”


	88. Dragon Alliance swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Magic was never invented, and dragons sided with humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. idk what to tell you.

The elves were humans, once.

That’s what the dragon’s said, anyway. It had been several millenia, and the elves had become so different as to be aliens. But the oldest of the dragons told the tale of early humans who had gained the blessing of the dragons. Some said it was because they had spared an ancient dragon, or defended them from evil, bad humans, or had solved an overly complicated riddle. Some songs spoke of them actually romancing the dragons, but the dragons didn’t respond to those. 

Whatever the case, the dragons gifted these humans with the magical arcaenum for them and all their descendants. The arcaenum changed the humans physically, making them more like dragons with horns and other colored skin. The gifts carried down through the years until a new race was born. 

This race wasn’t as kind as their ancestors. 

A growing sentiment rose up amongst the elves that they were superior to the humans because of their magic. They were faster, stronger, longer lived, better in every conceivable way. They didn’t understand why the dragons still treasured the humans when they had been the ones blessed with the dragons’ gift.

As the hate grew so did the actions. Wars sprung up, but while the ancient humans were developing their technology, it wouldn’t match the elves’ magic for ages yet. It was a slaughter, a hunt. The elves terrorized the humans. 

The humans begged the dragons to fix this, to take away the elves gifts, or at least give the gifts to all so they would be even. Now that the dragons had seen the consequences of their actions, though, they were unwilling to do something so drastic again. 

They instead drove all the elves east and divided the land, protecting the humans in the west.The King, Thunder, stood guard at the Breach itself to prevent the humans from passing through. 

Recently, a band of elves snuck into the West and assassinated both Thunder, and his egg the dragon prince. 

Now East and west stand on the brink of war, ready for mutual destruction.


	89. Good Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is an Angel. Rayla is a demon. Together they work to stop the apocalypse, or at least put it on hold a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who binged Good Omens last week?

Callum stared hard at the edges of the mug, trying to trace out the lines perfectly as he copied them down. He didn’t often do studies of objects, preferring to do more abstract work, but it was always good to practice his skills. 

“Excuse me,” an all-to familiar voice said behind him, “We’re here to discuss buying an art.” He hadn’t heard from Soren in a century.

“A painting,” a second voice said. Ah, Claudia. Just as beautiful in this body as Callum remembered. “A nude painting. We are very embarrassed about it and wish to discuss the purchase in private.” Both she and Soren nodded, misinterpreting the way the other patrons of the art studio avoided their eyes for success in blending in.

“Ah,” Callum said, giving his paint brush a quick rinse and resting it off to the side, wiping his hands on his apron, “Yes, come with me in the back. We can discuss things.”

As soon as the door closed, Soren laughed, “Ugh, humans are so gullible. How you stand them, Callum, I don’t understand.”

Callum shrugged awkwardly, “It’s God’s creation, so. Not too bad.”

“Well, it won’t be for much longer.” Soren said, with a smile. Callum raised an eyebrow, confused. “We just got word, the demon Rayla has just delivered the anti-christ. Well, not literally DELIVERED, but you know what I mean.”

Callum blinked absently. He had been dodging Rayla’s calls all morning, which he did feel bad about, but sometimes Rayla just called to vent about things or travel through the phone lines because she was too lazy to walk, and Callum would end up with a foot in his face. And he had dedicated today to his study work, so, he just planned to call her back later.

Now he felt bad. “Really?” He asked Soren. Both of the other angels nodded enthusiastically, “Oh, well that’s good…”

“Hang on just a little longer,” Claudia said, “In eleven years, this will all be over.”

Callum smiled and ushered them out of his studio. He felt the confused stare of other artists in the room, wondering who the strange guests were and why he didn’t resume painting, just staring into center space. 

Suddenly in motion, he turned around and went into his office, hitting ‘call back’ from Rayla’s most recent call. 

A foot smacked him in the face as Rayla jumped through the phone line, “Where have you BEEN, Angel?”

“Uhh…” Callum flinched, “Sketching?” Rayla’s eye twitched, “But uh, I just heard about your, uh, delivery this morning.” 

Rayla groaned, the memory still fresh, “Yeah, this kid Ellis,” she said, “Woohoo to the end of the world.”

Callum collapsed onto his stool. “Well. I thought we’d have...longer.”

“I have an idea,” She said, sitting opposite him. Callum raised an eyebrow, prompting her to go on. “I’m supposed to look over the brat, make sure they’re as properly demonic as they need to be before,” She mimicked an explosion with her hands and a blowing sound. Callum nodded. “What if you were there, giving the ole’ preaching of goodness and light and...I dunno, fruitcake or whatever.”

“Fruitcake?” Callum asked, earning an exasperated look from Rayla. “You’re suggesting we what, balance him out?”

“Well why not?” Rayla asked, “equal parts good and evil, and then he just ends up a typical little middle of the road human.”

Callum took a breath. “I don’t know. Heaven’s been planning for this war for….millenia! If this doesn’t work, they could disencorporate me. And your office would KILL you!”

Rayla leaned back. “Ok. Let’s just let the apocalypse happen. Your little studio here goes up in flames, not many artists up in the heavens is there? You can look forward to ages of just perfect marble statues and old depictions of women that look like men with apples stuck on their chests.”

Callum groaned. He hated medieval biblical art. “....Alright. It’s not really bad, right? Just teaching a kid to be good.”

“Exactly!” Rayla said, holding out her hand to shake.

 

What neither of them knew was that the child Ellis they went to go follow was not in fact the Antichrist they were waiting for...but had been switched with a little boy named Ezran.


	90. Rula and Sarai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long before a pair of children set off to save the world, their mothers met up at the Breach for negotiations.

Amaya stood stiffly, her fingers tracing the edge of her shield. “Relax,” Sarai signed to her, rocking back on her heels, the picture of ease, “This is a negotiation, not a battle.”

“The two often lead to the other,” Amaya signed back, scanning the path ahead for signs of trickery.

Sarai chuckled, and rocked on her heels again. 

A single sunfire elf soldier turned the corner and Amaya stiffened all the more, hand ready to go to her sword. The elf had much the same idea, pausing as she observed the Human’s company. “Hello, Janai,” Sarai said, smiling, “Is Rula here?”

In the blink of an eye, Rula appeared beside Janai, smiling just as serenely as Sarai. “Good evening, General,” She said, and then turned to Amaya. She signed very slowly, “Hello...A.m.a.y.a. How...are you?”

Amaya scowled, “Where did you learn sign?”

“I’m….practicing…” she signed back. Then, faltering at any other words, she said instead, “I’ve been trying to learn for these meetings. I like my words to be purely my own, instead of misinterpreted or translated.”

Sarai nodded with a smile, while Amaya did not. They suspected what Rula really wanted was to know what Sarai and Amaya were saying when they signed to one another, and that Rula had been learning by spying on them. “Well then,” Sarai said, “I’m sorry to cut pleasantries short, but I’ve been feeling a bit of nausea today, and hoping to get home for some rest. I’m sure our respective….guests...are anxious to get home as well.”

Rula nodded, “Of course.” She nodded to Janai who raised her hand over her head, putting forward two quick plumes of smoke. Amaya did similarly, signaling with her hands to a soldier just around the corner behind them, who signaled to the other soldiers waiting in the wings. 

Simultaneously, the elven and human forces each marched forward a prisoner they had captured. The elf was Skywind, and had his wings pinned back in ropes. The human was one of Sarai’s favorite spies, oddly kind for a man who kept to the shadows. He had a bruise on his left eye. “I thought you said he hadn’t been injured.”

“He made an escape attempt this morning,” Janai said, unsympathetic, “We managed to subdue him.”

Sarai turned stern at her, debating making a fuss. “We’ll get you some ice, soldier.” Sarai said to him, even now not giving up his name. He might have told them already anyway, but they could deal with that later. 

Sarai nodded to the skywind elf, who stepped forward just as Sarai’s soldier stepped forward on the other side. They passed each other, coming to the safety of their own encampments. Each side undid the ropes that bound them, and both former prisoners stretched their limbs, the skywind elf stretching his wings to their full length. “You’ve gotten better at binding the wings without injuring them,” Rula complimented Sarai.

“We don’t intend to torture our prisoners,” Sarai said, just a hint of ice in her tone as she looked at her soldier’s black eye. “We would expect the same of you.”

“Of course.” Rula said, “I hope we haven’t contributed to your idea of us as ruthless monsters who--”

Rula cut herself off as Sarai retched. Her sister held her shoulders trying to see what was wrong. Sarai couldn’t hold it and threw up over the edge of the cliff, her vomit sizzling on the lava’s surface. Rula rushed forward, causing Amaya to draw her sword, but Rula lifted her hands in surrender. “Just wanted to help,” She said, “Morning sickness can be nasty.”

Sarai coughed up a few last remnants of vomit, and waved Amaya down. “Pregnancy detection a moonshadow power?” 

“No,” she said, “But I was pregnant with my daughter a couple years ago. I recognize the signs. May I?”

She held up her hands, and ignoring Amaya’s fervent objections, Sarai nodded. She put her hand on Sarai’s shoulder, and the nausea instantly vanished. “Just an illusion,” she said, “To make it so you don’t feel the symptoms. You’ll want to get a lot of rest and water.”

“Thank you,” Sarai said, “Until next time,” and both sides retreated.


	91. Arranged Marriage 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum makes his way to Xadia to spend time with his possible-bride-to-be, but Soren plants seeds of doubt in his mind.

Soren stuck, in Callum’s opinion, unnecessarily close to Callum as they rode across the breach. “Soren,” Callum said, “You’re going to drive me into the lava if you step much closer.” 

Soren considered this, looking at how concerned the horse was at the lavafall, and drove his horse to the side allowing more room. “Just don’t want you wandering off,” He said, without apology. 

“Where would I go?” Callum asked, “We are on a path. Covered in lava. With riders ahead and behind us.”

Soren eyed said riders. He made no show of pretending to trust the elven party that was escorting them back to Xadia. Well, escorting Callum, Soren was mostly there as a little insurance policy, in case Callum needed to be whisked away in the night back to Katolis. There was little he could do against a whole Elven army, though, let alone the dragons and other magical creatures they’d find on the other side. “Just, stay close to me, alright?”

Callum huffed. “They’re not bad, you know,” Callum said, “We’re in this mess because of HUMAN actions. We’re lucky the elves even agreed to a peace deal.” Even if it cost him his own single-hood. His eyes went to where they had this entire adventure, up to where Rayla was talking in low voices with her guardian and sort-of-uncle, Runaan. Runaan liked this deal as little as Soren, but Rayla and Callum had made some sort of a connection. 

Soren snorted, “Never thought you’d get taken down by a pretty face,” he said, following Callum’s gaze.

“Wha--!” Callum squawked, getting the elves attention. He shot them an apologetic face and they resumed disinterest, “All I’m saying,” he said, quieter, “Is that she’s nice. We’re friends! We’re supposed to be getting MARRIED, isn’t it a good thing if we get along?”

Soren grunted, still looking suspicious. “Good for who?”

“Peace,” Callum answered, snarkily, “The lives of countless humans and elves. Including yours, by the way, if war broke out you’d be at the front of the lines. You could easily get killed.”

“Callum, why do you think we’re here?” Soren asked, frustrated. Callum opened his mouth to give an answer, probably continuing on about marriage and peace and an exchange of cultures, “We’re HOSTAGES. Well, you’re a hostage. Your dad, and someday your brother, does anything the elves don’t like, your little girlfriend up there is going to slice your throat open.” Soren screwed up his face all the more, “And if you do get married and have little step-prince kids, those kids are going to be hostages too.”

Callum was struck silent. Soren was often, well, not the smartest, but he could strategize a battle or a war like no one’s business. And this...this was a battle without swords. Soren knew what he was talking about. 

This whole time, he’d been thinking about how good it would be if he and Rayla did get along. She was nice, and friendly, a little weird but so was he. He could see getting along with her. He’d had a crush on Claudia for a long time, but knew that was never going to happen. He could see living a nice happy life with Rayla, in this magical land. Maybe one day they’d even fall in love. 

It was harder to think of himself as a prisoner, this possible marriage like a knife to his throat. Rayla had seemed just as hesitant about everything as he was, willing to do it if Callum was a decent person, for the sake of peace. But she was clearly a fighter of some type. 

They made it to the other side and their riding order shifted a bit, Soren riding directly behind him while Rayla sidled beside him. “So,” she asked, “What do you think of Xadia?” 

He looked around. There were trees and birds and rocks and everything he was used to, but it was all….brighter. He could feel magic in the very air he breathed. “It’s beautiful,” he said, truthfully, but after his conversation with Soren, the words ‘gilded cage’ kept floating through his mind.

“Whatcha thinking about, Art boy?” Rayla said, reaching over to shove his arm.

Callum swallowed. They’d only met a week ago. Could he really trust her? “I just,” he said, “What if this doesn’t work out?” He thought, “What if...what if we don’t get along. What if I want to go home?”

Rayla thought about it, “I don’t really know,” She said, “At least for the first part. I do want this to go well, but there are other elves if you don’t like me. Per the second, We can always visit and stuff, you know. Send letters. All that stuff.”

Callum allowed his mouth to curl up a little. She certainly didn’t sound like she was describing a prison. “Really?”

Rayla shrugged, “‘Course. Why not?”

Callum smiled. He didn’t know if he and Rayla would fall in love, but he knew that they were friends at least. Maybe that was all he could ask for.


	92. Arcanum swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is a sun elf warrior who was set to kill the king of humans, after he was responsible for the death of the Moon Dragon King, Crater. Now, she and the human princes are trying to save the moon egg.

“Oh no,” Rayla slumped as the bright light vanished and she saw the woman clearly, with dark skin and hair like her own, golden marks highlighting her skin, “Ezran was right, she’s not a healer. She’s a sun mage, an expert in technological magic.”

The sun mage smiled at the children, “That’s true. I am Lujanne, an artificer, not a healer.” She looked down at Ellis and the wolf, “I remember you,” She said, kneeling before Ava, “I knew the humans would never accept a beast they saw as damaged, but I knew she only needed a little help.” 

To the astonishment of the children, she twisted and removed Ava’s supposed healed leg, revealing it to be a prosthetic, “I designed it to work with her movements, and grow as she did. Quite a good piece of work, if I do say so myself.”

“Then...all those monsters we faced,” Callum said, thinking back to their journey up the Caldera.

“Traps and constructs I made to keep humans away from the solar nexus,” She said, “Though it seems someone was able to tell they weren’t real beasts.” she winked at Ezran.

Ezran stepped forward, face fallen, “But we need a REAL healer,” he said, and took out the shimmering purple dragon egg.

Lujanne gasped, reaching to hold it’s dim light in her hands. “It’s very weak,” She said, “I might be able to design something to help keep it warm, but it needs to hatch. But...a moon dragon can only hatch in the light of a full moon. And that won’t come back for weeks.”

The children all looked downcast, the realization of their failure coming to them. All their hopes of saving the egg and returning it to his mother, forging some sort of peace between their peoples, had been dashed.

Then, Callum looked at the object in his hand….his primal stone. The glowing orb, with part of it transparent to give the appearance of the dark side of the moon. Claudia had shown to him the first time he saw it, the way you could twist it around, making it appear like any phase of the moon you wanted. She said it was made of a chunk of the moon itself that had fallen to earth. 

She had used it to make minor illusions around his head. He had used it to hide himself and his friends from enemies. 

Could it be enough? He couldn’t make an illusion all on his own that would work...but maybe the moon could do it for him. “Everyone,” He said, alarming their meloncholy nature, “Stand back.” 

They looked at him confused as he stood beside the egg, and smashed his primal stone on the mountain side.

An explosion of light knocked them all backwards. When their vision cleared, they saw the stone exposed to the world, floating just above them, blinding them. It spun, slow at first, then faster and faster, so they could see all phases of the moon in less than a second. 

It spun and grew and spun and grew and rose up into the night sky. “It needs to stay still,” Ezran yelled at the group over the rumbling the small moon had caused the mountain.

Rayla leaped into action, quite literally. She jumped into the air, catching the moon by the tip and instantly getting swung around by it. With one hand, her good hand, she jumped into the crevice of the stone.

While spinning and spinning wildly until she could only see glimpses of her friends below, she readied her sunbow, tying a rope to an arrow and laying on the curve of the moonside. She tried to pull the string back, but her hand was too badly injured. Instead she steadied the bow on the moon itself to hold it in place, then pulled back with her good hand. 

She waited one spin, two, and then with incredible accuracy, the bow shot into the mountainside, and she held onto the rope with all her might. The rope strained as the moon’s spinning came to a halt, and she shined it like a large light down on the egg below. 

The egg cracked, then cracked again, wobbling on the rock. Rayla could hold the moon no longer, and the rope broke. She fell in a heap on the ground. Callum ran to check on her, but she was ok, she was enraptured by the egg just like the rest of them. 

A Purple beak stuck it’s way through, and then came tumbling out a perfect baby dragon, with glistening lavender scales and shining dark eyes. It chirrped at the surrounding people, and Ezran came to it, “Hello,” he said, and the dragon licked him, “you already know your name! Azymondias!” and everyone smiled. “We’ll call you Zym.”


	93. Hostage Swap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Claudia were traded to keep the peace, but that went to shambles months ago. Rayla wonders on her place between kingdoms as assassins attack the palace.

“Ezran,” Rayla called through the hall. The servants and other passerbys always looked away or stared. Honestly she wished they would pick one and stick with it. “Come on out, Ez. You know I’ll do this all day if I have to.” She sighed, grumpy. She had checked the kitchens, the yard, the tops of the walls and towers, even the haystack, all Ezran’s typical hiding spaces. But sometimes the kid was so small, if he wanted to not be found, he made sure he wasn’t found. 

This wasn’t even her fault. This was Callum’s fault, though Rayla couldn’t super blame him. She had heard the rumors too, that moonshadow elves were coming to kill the king. Callum was scared and had lashed out at Ezran, who’d promptly gone into hiding. Callum was called away to talk with the King, so it was on Rayla to find the crown prince and ensure he get packed up so they could all ship out to the Bantha lodge. 

If she was being honest, Rayla was scared too. She didn’t remember much of Xadia or the other moonshadow elves that had raised her there, but she knew based on reputation how dangerous they were. How dangerous she was. 

King Harrow had given her the responsibility of guarding the younger princes, but she knew she was being sent away for her own safety just as much as Callum and Ezrans. Callum was right, Harrow had become like a step-father to her. He never treated her like an outcast as everyone else in the palace had. 

He made sure she was welcome, and cared for, just like a princess. She had lessons that she helped craft. She wasn’t too good with needlework, but she picked up a little for practicality. Really she liked sword fighting, and acrobatics. The last one wasn’t a lesson, just something she was good at, and usually got her into trouble. Harrow would give her a talking to, telling her climbing the towers were dangerous, and then he’d sigh and say he didn’t want to squash her spirit, but maybe she could channel it into something where she wouldn’t give him a heart attack?

She was scared he would die too. 

She shook herself of the thoughts. There was nothing she could do. All the guards in the palace and Viren, the most powerful dark mage in the land, were all working to keep him safe. The best thing she could do was keep Ezran safe, one less thing everyone had to worry about. 

That was, if she could find the bugger.

There was a slight movement, a rattle on the door. “Ezran, I will make sure the cook doesn’t make any sweets for a month if you don’t come out here right now.” She frowned at the door with her best big-sister frown to try and intimidate the boy.

But it wasn’t Ezran who stepped out. It was a man. Or rather, it was an elf. He looked like her, skin a little darker, horns a bit longer, but with the same purple markings on his skin that she had been given as an infant. “Rayla,” he said, making her gasp, “You probably don’t even remember me, do you?”

Rayla took a half step back, “You’re one of the assassins,” She said “You’re--You’re here to kill the king!” 

“The human king,” he corrected, “They already killed your king.”

The muscle in Rayla’s jaw jumped, as she tried to figure out what to even do. She decided to fall back on instinct and drew her swords, a double pair. “Surrender now!” she told him, “and you won’t be harmed.”

The elf was not intimidated, and she couldn’t blame him. He was twice her size, and no doubt at least twice her experience. “My name is Runaan. I’m your uncle. I was the one to give you to the humans, and...it’s haunted me ever since.” He stepped forward, but she only stepped further back, “I’m here to bring you home now.”

Rayla’s mouth went dry. “The king...the King is nice. He’ll make peace, he--If you just talk to him--”

“He had the Dragon King killed, Rayla,” Runaan said, “And the prince, his heir. We must go, you’re not safe here.”

Rayla shook her head. She didn’t believe him. She knew King Harrow would never hurt her, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed I've stopped updating on weekends. This is because I usually do my writing at work (shh, don't tell) and weekends are dedicated to sleeping and pulling life together. So. That's probably gonna be status quo for....the few remaining chapters we got here.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm going to do next. Prompts have kinda dwindled and I don't know when the next season will be, and I'm sure that will give some prompting, but until then i see a couple options   
> 1) High school specific aus, expanding on that kinda-ongoing au and making it more cohesive and getting to explore more characters.  
> 2) switching fandoms. I've already done voltron stories, so I'd probably do She Ra or...idk I'm up for recommendations.  
> lemme know if you have opinions!


	94. Rula and Sarai--Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rula is trying to get around in a strange company, when a nice woman comes up and offers help.

Rula looked over the many symbols on the machine in front of her, willing herself to understand them. Some of them had pictures next to it, and numbers of course, but she didn’t know how much or how little was reasonable. She was better at speaking in English than reading it, and she certainly hadn’t gotten the hang of American Currency. She looked back at the booth for the person who was supposed to be monitoring the area, to see if they could help her, but the person remained vanished. 

Rayla was getting restless at her feet. She pawed at Rula’s pants looking to be picked up, but Rula would need her hands, once she figured out what she needed to do. Rayla started making little noises, meaning she would soon start wailing and cause a scene and Rula would need to handle this and get her out of here but she couldn’t read the damn words on the ticket machine!

“Excuse me,” A voice said, and she snapped her attention to the woman. She was tall, and obviously strong, softened only by the infant in a baby carrier strapped to her chest, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Rula frowned, slightly suspicious, “You work here?” she said in her best English, trying and failing for an American accent. 

“Ah, no,” she said, “I just saw you staring at the machine for a while. Do you need help?”

Rula sighed, trying to keep her composure, “I’m trying to get to the Xadian embassy, to meet my brother,” she said, “But...I’m not sure how much money I’m supposed to put in, and I don’t want to put more than I need because I need the cash for lunch and I just…” She took another breath, holding in her frustration.

She tilted her head, “You’re from Xadia?” she said in Gaelic. Rayla looked up in surprise, and Rula nearly cried in relief. 

“Yes!” Rula said back in her native tongue, “How do you know Gaelic?”

The woman shrugged, “I’m Sarai, I’m a linguist. I don’t know a lot, but can do some conversation.” She looked back at the machine, “Do you know where the Xadian….” she trailed off. She had been doing so well, but didn’t know the word for ‘embassy.’ “....building is?”

Rula quickly unfurled her map, pointing to where Runaan had told her to go. Sarai compared it to the metro map. “Looks like you need to get off here, at Metro Center,” she said, “That’s where I’m going too. Do you need to come back here, or just one way.”

“One way,” she said, “My brother is supposed to pick me up from there.”

Sarai nodded and looked over the array of instructions. “Looks like you need….3.25. So, three of those 1 dollar bills, and the biggest coin.”

Rula beamed, putting in the money and getting her ticket, just as the baby on Sarai’s chest started getting fussy again. Sarai bounced him, a hand on his back to try and keep him calm, but he was awake now and very unhappy about it. “What’s his name?” Rula asked as the two mothers made it to the ticket gate.

“Callum,” Sarai said, “What about yours?” she said, looking down at the 3 year old. 

Rula shook Rayla’s hand, encouraging her to speak for herself. Rayla eyed the stranger, suspicious, but said as Rula picked her up, “I’m Rayla,” she said, “Can I hold your baby?”

The mothers laughed, “Maybe on the train, Rayla,” Sarai said.

They boarded the train, and Rayla sat between Rula and Sarai. Sarai, overly protective, hovered her hands below Rayla’s as the little girl held Callum. The boy stared at her curious, his fussiness dying down for the sake of curiosity. 

Then, he dribbled drool down his chin, dripping onto Rayla’s lap. “Ew, he’s gross!” Rayla said, practically shoving the boy back to his mother, who laughed and wiped up the drool, holding her baby close and chatting with Rula for the rest of the train journey.


	95. Half Human Rayla 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren has captured Rayla, and discovers a secret about her past.

“Where did you get this necklace?” Viren asked, derailing his interrogation of the elf completely.

Rayla struggled against the magical bonds that held her. Claudia stood behind her with her arms raised and eyes glowing, Soren on her other side with his sword drawn and ready to attack should Rayla break free. Callum had run, somewhere they weren’t sure where, with the Dragon Prince. Viren and his children had trekked all the way into Xadia to find them, and now he was determined to get their location from this girl. 

Or he had been, until now. “What?” Rayla said, confused. 

“The necklace. The pendant.” He said, lifting the cord with a black jewel hanging off the end, “Where did you get it?”

Rayla scoffed, “I don’t know?” she said, “It was one of my mothers, I think.”

Viren backed away from her, staring her down and analyzing her features. She was certainly an elf, a cursory look could tell that. But her elven features were smaller than they should be. Viren had put it toward the fact she was so young.”

“You’re not fully an Elf, are you?” he asked.

Rayla’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, looking at him “How--” She started, but choked on her own words, clenching her jaw. “It doesn’t matter. My heart is for Xadia, and I will defend it from the likes of you.”

Viren might have smiled in another age. “You are the likes of me,” he said, stepping forward to consider the necklace again. “Your mother was Rula, correct?”

Rayla squinted at him, “You know her?”

“Very well,” He said, swallowing. He snapped his attention to Claudia, “Put her down.”

Claudia and Soren both looked confused. They stared at their father, trying to determine if he was serious, but quickly saw he was. Claudia released the magical bonds holding Rayla up, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. “Soren, Claudia,” He said, “Meet your younger sister.”

All three children snapped their heads to look up at Viren, “What?” Soren was the first to be able to speak, barely more than a whisper “But...she...you...what?”

“You never told us!” Claudia said, demanding, “You….how could you never have told us we have a...that you were--”

“I didn’t know,” Viren said, crouching down beside Rayla, “Your mother and I knew each other only briefly, Rayla, shortly after my wife’s divorce. It was too dangerous for me to see her anymore.” He tilted his head curious about her, “Surely your mother must have mentioned me at some--”

Rayla spit in his face, getting him to back away. “My mother told me that I wasn’t a monster because of my heritage, even if my uncle and everyone else thought so. Getting to know other humans, good humans, I almost believed her.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “Now I see she was wrong.”

Viren sneered, standing back up and over her, “Daughter or not, you will give me the Dragon Prince. And that ‘Good Human’ prince you’ve become so fond of.”

“I don’t know where they are,” Rayla muttered, a rasp in her voice.

“Then you’re of little use to me,” Viren said, “Because you’re my blood, I won’t kill you, but I can keep you captured. Surely that friend of yours will come trying to save you sooner or later, and then I can take him then. Soren,” he snapped at his son, “Tie her up.”

Soren looked first to his father, then the girl in the dirt he’d been chasing and fought and now turned out to be his sister, then finally to Claudia. He could see on her face Claudia had the same misgivings he had, the same ones they’d both been having for a while when they had found out what their father had asked them both to do to the princes. 

Soren reached down and grabbed Rayla by the shoulders, carefully lifting her to her feet. She shook, from fear or anger he couldn’t tell. “Run,” He whispered. 

She looked confused at him, but he only nodded to confirm what he said. In less than a moment, she dashed past him into the trees of her native land, where they wouldn’t find her again.


	96. Spy Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has caught wind of a band of Elf Assassins coming to kill the king, and so is following them...but Assassins aren't exactly kind about this.

Callum trailed after the group of Moonshadow elves. They didn’t try to stay hidden, not on this side of the breach. They were safe in Xadia. Once they crossed over--and they would cross over--they would go into hiding and Callum’s job would get significantly harder. 

The breach was covered in guards set up to block the oncoming elves. The King was heavily protected in his palace, or that’s what Callum was told anyway. The King had a young son, a prince who was still too young to speak, and therefore couldn’t take over as King if anything should happen to his father. 

What concerned Callum, though, was that the elves didn’t seem to be heading for the Breach...they were heading north. They weren’t Skywind elves so they couldn’t be planning on flying over the breach...and they weren’t Oceanwater so they couldn’t be planning on swimming around…

Callum followed them to a thin part of the lava flow, covered in rocks. But surely they were too fragile to walk across?

The Moonshadow elves must have thought so too, as they stood patiently waiting while the sun set before them in the West. Then, as the moon rose, and darkness covered the land, Callum watched markings appear on the rocks. It was a path! That appeared in the moonlight!

The elves dashed across the path, not looking behind them. Why would they when their challenge was in front? Callum held his breath watching them. His mother’s forces were all at the Breach, they weren’t prepared to be invaded from this direction. The elves would enter unimpeded. 

As soon as the last and smallest got to the bank of Katolis on the other side, Callum sprinted across, eyes on the glowing rocks to ensure he followed the elves’ path exactly and didn’t fall to a fiery death. He needed to warn his mother….but he also couldn’t lose sight of the elves…

It was a long journey to the capitol on foot. They’d have to stop and rest once during the day, he hoped. He would take the opportunity to get a raven from whatever town was nearest, and send a message to Sarai to come meet them. He was in for a sleepless night, but it was better than allowing the assassins to make it to the King unimpeded. 

He kept his eyes on the tallest one, the leader. He would make the calls for the group, tell them where to go. He lead the group in curves and twists, no doubt trying not to be seen. He didn’t even consider that they were trying to shake their stalker--him--until he turned a corner and came across a clearing of trees.

Callum frowned. The elves had been right here. And these trees seemed oddly placed, they didn’t fit into the natural forest.

That was when the trees dissolved, turning into Moonshadow Elves.

Shit. 

Callum didn’t stick around to question, he just turned and ran. Maybe if he was fast enough he could make it to the Breach and his mother. They wouldn’t dare follow him there, and then his mom could get a battalion to go and protect the King. 

He ignored his training that told him how Moonshadow assassins were famed for leaving no one alive. 

He heard movement behind him, a figure following him through the woods. It only sounded like one, which was a small comfort when it only took one sword to kill him. 

He risked taking a look back, which was his mistake. The smallest of the assassins was chasing after him, and the slight slow down from his turn was all it took for her to leap at him, knocking him into the dirt and standing over him, sword raised.

Callum stared up at her in fear. He had wanted to be a spy so badly, to prove to his mother all the great things he could do, even if he wasn’t a warrior. The elf girl stared back down at him, frozen, maybe savoring the kill before she made the final strike. 

But the strike didn’t come. Instead, the girl stood up, sheathing her sword. Callum’s stare of fear turned to one of disbelief.

Not for long though. If anything, spy training had told him to act quickly and he ran back to his mother’s camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've decided to do modern aus for my next batch, all in the same world/universe, but still mostly oneshots, and not linear timewise. I'll accept some suggestions, but it'll probably be me doing my own thing.


	97. Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum, Soren, and Rayla have hatched a Dratini egg and Soren and Claudia come to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought process: Ooh, what about pokemon, that'd be a cool au!
> 
> *opens document*
> 
> I don't actually know anything about pokemon. 
> 
> I did my best with limited research so. Here ya go.

“This place is kinda spooky,” Ellis admitted, petting her 3 legged Growlithe, “But...I like it.” She smiled at Lujanne, the scientist here at the Cursed Caldera.

Lujanne smiled back, setting food out for her guests, “The ghost Pokemon are very good at keeping out unwelcome visitors, but they’re really just softies,” she said, nuzzling a Gengar. 

Rayla smirked at her end of the table, holding her own Ghastly. “Agreed,” She said, “And at least here we were able to hatch the Dratini egg.” She and Callum turned to see Ezran playing with the Dratini. They had taken it from the Scientist Viren, and now were trying to get it to safety. 

Ezran’s own pokemon, a mudkip, was pouting as he watched Ezran play with the brand new pokemon. Callum, who had no Pokemon of his own, patted the water Pokemon on the head.

“Don’t you think we’ve been here too long, though?” Rayla said, “Those Pokemon hunters can’t be far behind.”

“What, Claudia and Soren?” Callum said, leaning back in his chair, “We don’t need to worry about them, they’re harmless. I’m ready to just sit back, relax and--”

“PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!” 

A voice called out from behind them, making Callum fall back in his chair.

“Make it double!” another voice said, and they all spotted the two figures that had reached the mountain top, one a woman with long dark hair, and the other a man with short blonde hair. 

“To protect Katolis from Elf Invasion!”

“To Unite all 5 of the human nations!”

“To denounce the evils of primal magic!”

“To bring forth a fate that’s truly tragic!”

“Claudia!” 

“Soren!” 

“TEAM DARK MAGIC BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!”

A small poochyena jumped out of the bushes, “Ruff! That’s Right!” 

Ellis tilted her head, “A Talking Pokemon! Cool!”

The team around them blinked, confused at this performance. “Do they always do this?” Rayla asked Callum.

Callum shrugged, “Pretty much.”

“Claudia! Soren!” Ezran said, “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to collect the dratini egg--OOOH!” Claudia said, spotting the little Dratini, “There he is! Oh my goodness!” 

“Yeah, and you can’t have him,” Rayla said, standing up, “Your dad was the one who was going to use him for dangerous experiments!”

“No!” Claudia protested, “He was keeping it from the elves who were going to use him for dangerous experiments!”

“Guys, guys, guys,” Callum said, “How about NO ONE uses him for ANY dangerous experiments?”

Claudia and Rayla stared each other down, but didn’t argue. 

“Still,” Soren said, “We’re going to need you two to come back with us to our Dad. So how about this?” He held up a pokeball, “You defeat us in a pokemon battle, and the boys AND the Dratini come back with us?”

Rayla pulled out her own pokeballs. “Bring it on.”


	98. Zymzilla: King of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist Viren has kidnapped Ezran and Callum, believing them to be the key to waking up titans of old. Harrow follows Zym, the giant monster from the deep, out to meet him and get his kids back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so little about Godzilla, I only saw King of Monsters, forgive me

“It’s Viren,” General Amaya signed. 

Harrow took a deep breath, scowling. “Put him through.” 

The screen was taken up by Viren’s face. Harrow all but snarled at him. “Where are my children?”

“I won’t let any harm come to them, I assure you,” Viren said, head straight. “But unfortunately they won’t be returned anytime soon. Your son has a gift, Harrow, surely you must know that.” 

“All I know,” Harrow said, “Is that I trusted you to keep them safe while I was away. And you took them. You said you were just trying to communicate with them!”

“I was,” Viren nodded, “And I did. Or rather, Ezran did.” He smirked, “These beings, these...Titans...all put out a similar wavelength. It’s like telepathy. One that no human can replicate, except, miraculously, Little Ezran.”

“You’re using him as a tool,” Harrow growled, “You’re going to get him killed!”

“He is going to help me,” Viren said, irritatingly calm, “To wake the remaining Titans, and bring peace and balance to the planet once more.” He grinned, “See you at the end of the world.”

The feed cut out and Harrow struggled for composure. Amaya waved for his attention, and rather than signing to him, had him feel the submarine’s hull. There was a vibration, stronger than just the whirring of the engines. 

“Sir!” Ensign Rayla shouted out, “we’re detecting movement off the port side. Something’s moving fast towards us.” 

Rayla brought up the specs, showing a shape going faster than any submarine possibly could. “Not towards us,” her supervisor, Runaan, said, “Past us.” He turned to Runaan. “It’s him. I’m sure of it.”

Harrow nodded. “Everyone,” he called over the radio to the ship, “Brace yourselves.”

They did, just as the rumbling picked up. “We should move out of the way,” Amaya signed to him silently.” Harrow shook his head. He wouldn’t hurt them. Well. Not needlessly. 

The rumbling and shaking got more fervent, knocking people off their feet. Anything not nailed down (which wasn’t much in a sub) flew off its placement and bounced around the walls. 

Harrow kept his eyes fixed on the viewfinder. As the rumbling reached his peak, he saw it, a giant shape with wings affixed to it’s back, pressed inwards for speed as the great blue beast shot forward and away. “He’s headed south,” Runaan said, as it moved away and the rumbling slowed, “very fast towards Antarctica.”

“Follow him,” Harrow ordered, “As best as you can.” He took a deep breath, “He’ll lead us to Viren. And my sons.”

He watched the form of the Dragon King, or Zym as his organization had taken to calling him, breeze through the waters towards the icy continent. 

 

In that icy tundra, Viren’s men pushed Ezran forward, to the giant block of ice with the shadow inside it. “Back off!” Callum told them, trying to fight his way through, but he was unsuccessful. 

Viren put a hand on Ezran’s shoulder, in what might have been kind and encouraging, but was clearly meant to be intimidating. “Call him,” Viren said, jerking his head to the shadow within.

Ezran gulped, “Who is it? Who’s in there?”

Viren smiled, making Ezran shudder. “A challenger for the King.”


	99. Knight Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum isn't the awkward, artistic, kind Prince. He is an arrogant Knight, excellent at all his princely duties.
> 
> Personality Change!Callum

“Watch your feet!” Soren yelled at him over the sounds of their own fighting. Callum minded him, getting his feet perfectly in position, but Soren took the opportunity, lunging at him and pushing him off balance again. “Don’t listen to my words, watch me with your eyes.”

“If I follow that advice,” Callum said, parrying his thrusts, “Wouldn’t that go against the advice?”

Soren laughed, allowing Callum to lunge this time, moving forward on the offensive. “Good!” Soren said, “watch your rhythm, pay attention to every small detail, and--”

Soren cut himself off as Callum had lead him to a upended tree root, and Soren tripped backwards. Before he could compose himself, Callum’s sword was at his throat. “Enough detail?” He asked, smug.

Soren was caught dead center between pride and annoyance. Reluctantly, he dropped his sword and lifted his hands to yield. Callum pulled his sword away and helped his tutor up. “Not bad,” Soren admitted, “Still could use some work, but not bad.”

“What do you mean, work?” Callum asked, voice edging on a whine, “I beat you!” 

“Once,” Soren said, “Once is a fluke, twice is lucky. Start beating me on a regular basis, and I might accept you’re ok.”

Callum rolled his eyes at his old friend and teacher. “Whatever helps you sleep.” They both shared a hearty laugh, as Callum’s eyes wandered over to Claudia, who was walking with a book in her hands, about to walk into a tree. “Claudia!” Callum called to her.

Claudia came back to Earth, and looked over at Callum, “What do you want?”

Callum opened his mouth, hesitant, but announced, “I just beat Soren!”

“Whoopdedoo,” Claudia said, all but rolling her eyes. She adjusted her path to avoid the tree, and continued on. 

Callum left Soren on the training ground to chase after her, just briefly, “Why don’t you stay a while? Watch first hand the Dashing Prince gain skills as a fighter.”

“Step-Prince,” She corrected him.

“Oh come on,” Callum said, trying to get her to stay, “Everyone knows I’m the one born to be Prince. Ezran’s still just a kid, and a weird one at that.”

“He’s your BROTHER,” Claudia frowned at him. Callum shrugged, “Ugh, just, I have to go.”

“Where?” Callum called after her.

“Literally anywhere else!” Claudia said over her shoulder.

Soren clapped a hand on Callum’s shoulder. “Once we’re done swordfighting lessons,” he said, “Maybe we can have a lesson on how to talk to a woman like a human being.”

Callum shrugged Soren’s hand off, “Please, Soren,” Callum said, “I’m a prince. Girl’s will be throwing themselves at me.”

 

He was right, just not in the way he thought. 

As the elf assassin ran at him, Callum drew his sword, trying to intercept her. She didn’t move like a knight, though, and jumped off the wall, moving past his sword, and knocked him flat on his back, his sword flying out of his hands. 

“Please!” Callum said, panicked that hadn’t worked, “Please, I’m the Prince! Don’t kill me, I’m the Prince!” 

“Prince Ezran?” The elf said, hesitating.

Callum hesitated. No matter his arrogance, Ezran was the crown prince, and more important. The actual Ezran was missing somewhere in the castle, so, “Yes! Yes, I’m the crown Prince, now release me, and the King will give you lenience!”

The elf hesitated. She seemed just as pained as him. Almost. “I’m sorry,” she said.

And then she killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting down to the end. Last 2 (April Fools didn't count, so 2) are  
> Umbrella Academy  
> Callum Defends Rayla
> 
> Then we'll go into the modern aus. Twill be still in this series, so if you subscribe to that, you'll get the notification about it.


	100. Umbrella Academy 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of super powered adopted siblings face off against the one brother they thought didn't have any powers, but ended up having the most powers of all, in an effort to stop the apocalypse.

A poster fell to the ground, advertising “Callum Dark, Performance Art Exhibition.” 

The Dark siblings stepped over it, one after the other, passing the fleeing guests who had come to see the performance. They felt the rumblings from inside the studio. They filed in one by one, taking in the image before them.

Callum slashed his brush across the canvas like a knight with a sword. It splattered on a line joining the many other colors caught on the fabric, an array of pain and anger as a lifetime of degradation by his father, his brothers, his sisters, all unfurled at the same time. 

The paint that didn’t attach itself flung through the air, a whirlwind of liquid daggers swirling around Callum. “All the colors of the wind, huh?” Ezran said with a grin to his siblings. 

Ellis, still looking younger than all her siblings despite living a longer life, pulled out a gun. “His power is growing,” She said, “We have to take him down, to stop the apocalypse.”

Claudia put a hand on the gun, pushing it down. She shook her head, unable to say her objections out loud. “Claudia, he nearly killed you,” Soren said, but Claudia just continued shaking her head. Soren flexed his muscles, “First one who gets to him gets to decide, then.”

Rayla drew her knives. Claudia looked to Ezran feeling helpless. Ezran swallowed, and turned to a spot the others couldn’t see. 

The blue scale ghost of their long dead brother nodded at him. “I think I can hold back the attacks,” Ezran said. 

Soren scoffed, “This isn’t the time, Ezran,” he said, “Just stay back.” Soren, Ellis, and Rayla rushed forward, trying to get through and stop Callum. 

Soren went with the direct approach, rushing through and taking the paint weapons head on. The paint splattered his coat, and he flinched as they seemed to physically cut through him. Soon he was on his knees, all his muscles unable to fight off the attack.

Rayla went through with more stealth, dodging the paint splatters as they came at her like weapons. She flipped and twirled and even cut at the paint like it was arrows being shot at her. It wasn’t arrows, though. It was liquid, and could re-form at the end of her knife. Soon she was pinned to the wall.

Ellis used her teleportation, riding on her wolf-steed, trying to get directly next to Callum and shoot him. Her bullets ricocheted off the streaks of paint in the air. It only got denser as she approached Callum, too dense to get through. As soon as she appeared beside him, she got pushed back as well, her wolf whimpering and running away, the gun in her hand flying off. 

Ezran watched in panic as his siblings went down one by one. He didn’t know if he could do this...but Zym believed in him. He concentrated with all his might, and soon his hands glowed with blue flame. Claudia’s jaw dropped as Zym appeared beside him, just as much of a beast as he had been before he died. 

Zym opened his mouth and a burst of flame spurred from him, catching up in the wind storm and burning away the attacking paint. Rayla, Ellis, and Soren were free from the attacks, breathing heavily. 

Claudia picked up the gun Ellis had dropped. The paint directly around Callum had turned white and shining, an energy building up around him. An energy that would soon be released and destroy the world. 

Claudia came up behind him, pointed the gun to his head….and shot just past his ear, putting a hole in the canvas. 

Callum dropped his brush, clutching his ear in pain at the noise of the gunshot. He raised his head in pain and screamed up and out into the heavens, all the light and energy he had built up shooting out of him in a pillar of colors.

Then he fell back, unconscious into Claudia’s arms. His siblings all gathered around him. Rayla was the first to look up, past the damage of the roof into the sky above. “The moon…” she whispered

The light had hit the moon directly, with enough energy to crack and break it into a million pieces….all of which were heading for Earth. “It’s the end of the world…” Soren said, no trace of humor in his voice.

“Not if we stop it,” Ellis said, “I’ll use my formula to go back in time again. This time I’ll bring all of us.” 

“Oh sure,” Ezran rolled his eyes, “What could go wrong with that?!”

“You’re looking at it,” Ellis said, “A 50 year old woman in the body of a 12 year old. There’s a reason I didn’t try before now, but…” She looked up at the falling moon above them.

Each of the siblings nodded, one by one, and held hands, Claudia still holding Callum. And Ellis took them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter tomorrow or Friday. I don't have work for either day, so that screws with things. 
> 
> It'll be late, but first chapter of Modern AU verse will probably be 4th of July.


	101. Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum make it to her hometown in Xadia, and meet some bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last One!!!

Callum backed up as a pair of moonshadow children ran past him, not minding their surroundings, pursued by a harrowed looking man trying to grab them, but it was like grabbing water in your hands. “Sorry!” The man yelled at Callum.

“Don’t worry about it!” Callum called back, but the man stopped paying attention, all his focus on catching the small devils that were faster than any human baby. Callum chuckled. It seemed his illusion magic was doing well. Rayla had been teaching him some of the moon arcanum as best she could. She wasn’t as good with moon magic, but at least she knew the spell words.

Speaking of Rayla, she grabbed his arm, pulling him along the path. “So, this is where you grew up?” Callum asked her.

“Yep,” She said, “For most of my childhood, anyway, before my parents were promoted to the Dragon King’s defense.” She flinched, still ashamed of her parents for that. “But anyway, my grandfather should be here still. He might be able to give us some shelter, at least a place to stay.”

Callum nodded, looking out at the twilight lit village. The sun was just setting, but the town was waking up. He saw an old woman sitting on the corner, telling a story to a gathered group, waving her hands around to create intricate illusions. He saw a man trying to sell his wares to passerbies, potion bottles full of strange liquids. He saw two teenagers jumping through the trees, trying to hide and then find each other in a game Callum didn’t understand. 

Rayla kept pulling on him, trying to get him to move faster, but he was too fascinated by the strange world around him. Rayla couldn’t get him away fast enough before-- “Rayla?” 

A group of people, maybe about Sorens age, all taller than Rayla and Callum, spotted them. At the sight of them, Rayla halted, accidentally allowing them time to block their path ahead. “Hey--hey Mavaan,” Rayla said, backing up, trying to block Callum from view, “Long time no see, huh?”

“Didn’t think we’d ever see again,” another elf said, glaring at Rayla, “After what your parents pulled up at the capitol.”

Rayla gulped. “Uh...yeah,” she said, “Well, listen, I’m just here to see my grandfather, so-”

“Doubt your grandfather wants to see you,” Mavaan said, “He’s been living in shame, the father of traitors. People starting to think your whole family is traitors.” 

Callum frowned, stepping forward, “Hey, you can’t go blaming her for something her parents did,” He said, “It wasn’t her, and it’s not her fault. She’s been doing everything to make upf for it.”

“Like what?” Mavaan said. Rayla grabbed Callum’s arm and shook her head. Right. Probably a bad place to reveal Zym right now. “Who are you, anyway? Another Capitol brat? Your parents step aside and let the Dragon King die too?”

“We should have known,” The other elf said, “You were always barely an elf. Skin’s too pale and horns are too small. You know what my mom said when you were born? Said your mom must have fucked a human.”

Rayla snarled, hardly able to take it anymore. She was ready to launch herself at the girl, but Callum was too quick. “Fulminis!” He said, and lightning struck the ground in front of the elves, not hitting them, but certainly giving them all a scare, and they backed away.

“Did you…” Mavaan said, “Did you just use wind magic? But you look like a Moonshadow?” 

Callum’s eyes went wide as he realized what he’d done. Rayla grabbed his arm, “Time to go,” She said, pulling him through the gap he’d created by his spell, and this time he went with her, running through the forest.

“What were you THINKING?!” Rayla demanded of him once she determined they were safe from pursuers.

“They were bullies,” Callum said, defensibly, “We have them in the human kingdoms too, and I wasn’t just gonna let them stand there and say things about you or your mom!”

Rayla sighed. “I can fight my own battles you know,” she said, trying to sound annoyed, but was glad to have someone sticking up for her. 

Callum shrugged, maybe a little embarrassed by his hasty action. “Elf or human, in whatever lifetime, I’m gonna be there to help you.” he let himself smirk, “Whether you like it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, next week: Modern AUs. The 'present' timeline will probably be Soren, Claudia, Rayla, and Callum in high school, but I am willing to do things at different times and places too. Also different formats, like the chat fic, or the letter fic. I'm coming up with my own list now, I will take prompts, but it's mostly going to be me doing whatever is in my head, so don't take offense if I don't pick yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! My tumblr is dork-empress!
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests for aus!


End file.
